


‹⟨ƒ˶♡⌓♡˶ϲҡ γου⟩›

by Star_No_Name



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Help, Help×100, I myself am trash, I needed a brain dump, I'm a simp, Killua is my child, My writing do be kinda trash, Other, Reader-Insert, thank you for coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_No_Name/pseuds/Star_No_Name
Summary: ☆[ᴋɪʟʟᴜᴀ ᴢᴏʟᴅʏᴄᴋ]☆↝ᴏɴᴇ-sʜᴏᴛs⊰ʀᴇϙᴜᴇsᴛ ᴀʀᴇ ᴏᴘᴇɴ⊰ɪ sᴏʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴀ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴜᴍᴘ sᴛᴜғғ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ᴡʀɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ғɪᴄ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇᴄɪᴏᴜs ᴢᴏʟᴅʏᴄᴋ ʙᴏʏ. ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʜᴀᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɴɪɴᴇ ᴅʀᴀғᴛs ᴏғ ᴏɴᴇ-sʜᴏᴛs ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴡʀɪᴛᴛᴇɴ... ᴡʜᴏᴏᴘs!ᴍᴀʏ  ᴇɪɢʜᴛʜ  ᴛᴡᴇɴᴛʏ-ᴛᴡᴇɴᴛʏ: sᴛᴀʀᴛᴇᴅ𝟻        𝟶𝟾              𝟸𝟶𝟸𝟶ғʟᴜғғ⊰☁️ᴀɴɢsᴛ⊰🥀ɢᴏʀᴇ⊰🩸ʟɪᴍᴇ⊰🥝  (ʏᴇs, ɪ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛ's ᴀ ᴋɪᴡɪ)ʟᴇᴍᴏɴ⊰🍋
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 113
Kudos: 372





	1. Tussle☁️

"We are not doing this again"

The silverette crossed his arms like a spoiled brat that was just told they couldn't have their own personal indoor lap pool. 

"You're just upset that I can find you faster than you can find me"

A barked laughter left the h/c as she threw her head back before looking right back into the blue eyes of the boy in front of her.

"Upset? No Killua, I'm far from upset. I'm livid. You cheat and you know it!"

Killua scoffed at her accusation of him. How dare she assume that he would stoop so low as to cheat in such a simple game. He wanted to flick her in the forehead and call her an idiot. But last time he did that it started a more physical fight that ended in both of them being more flustered than angry.

Finally their mediator stepped in and calmly shushed them for a moment. "It's just a game of hide and seek Y/n. Of course Killua is gonna be… well–good at it" Y/n gasped in betrayal.

"You didn't just… Gon I can not believe you right now! Don't agree with him, it just feeds his ego!" Said boy winced at the truth and Killua only scoffed again, but didn't move his mouth to rebuttal. Knowing fully well that he did indeed have quite a big ego. "Oh–but of course you would agree. You're not the one that's always found first since you know every damn hiding spot on this island!" Y/n's voice grew more shrill with every word.

Killua finally let out a disgruntled sound and pinched her cheek "would you shut up! You're gonna wake up the whole Island. It's still two in the morning idiot" Y/n's rage was only fueled more at the insistent pulling on her soft skin. She finally snapped and pounced at the silverette, surprising Gon into backing away from the two.

Y/n straddled the boy and pulled at his cheeks and nose before yanking a couple strands of his hair around. Killua gave her the same treatment and grabbed at the hairs on the sides of her head, dishevelling it in the process. Both of their faces were red from the punches and pulls not even a few seconds into the fighting.

Gon watched helplessly as two of his favorite people duked it out in the most childish way possible despite their sixteen years of age. He knew this would go on for longer than he wanted it too and that his exhaustion would not hold out until then, so he just decided to up and leave the two to their quarrel.

Killua got sick of the girl's leverage of being on top of him and pushed his right foot into the ground to flip their bodies. Y/n yelped and gripped onto the nape of Killua's neck until her back slammed the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that Killua had also just opened his eyes only to stare down at her.

They held their breaths from the proximity between one another. Y/n stuttered a moment while choking on her words. Killua watched her already pink face turn several shades darker until she resembled a tomato. He trailed down from her frantic eyes to her shaky lips as she tried to desperately find words to say.

Suddenly Killua gently grabbed her face on either side and placed his thumbs over her moving lips to cease their actions. Y/n's eyes widened further as Killua leaned down and kissed the top of his thumbs, the only things separating their mouths.

Killua sat back up and looked down at Y/n with his own dusted pink cheeks to see her dazed face. The accomplishment of stunning the girl inflated his ego further as he teased "well that got you to shut up" Y/n looked away and tried to cover her face.

"Why do you have to be so embarrassing at the worst times… get off me, you're heavy" Killua snorted and stood up before offering her a hand. She took it and stood up only to have Killua pull her into him. "K-Killua?" He looked down at Y/n and smirked before pulling her back towards Aunt Mito's house where Gon was probably already passed out in his bed.

"So what was that for…" 

"Don't worry about it"

"How am I not supposed to worry about that? You literally–"

"I said don't worry"

"Killua!"

"I'll do it again if you don't shut up"

"..."

"That's what I thought"

"...asshole"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for what I started. What I'm not sorry for is acting like a squealing thirteen years old while making this at four in the morning... Idk how good I am at making cutesy stuff. I'm more on the gruesome side, but only in writing. I can't watch anything too bloody or I get queasy. Is that weird? I'm sorry


	2. Spank☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for someone to consume two cups of coffee and then sleep all l day? Well I can tell you that yes. Yes this is possible.

"I'm not crazy. I just think he needs to be taught a lesson" Gon gave me the most incredulous look ever "...why" he quietly asked again.

"What do you mean why? He took the last slice of my birthday cake, so this is only fair" the boy in front of me sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose "and you both call me childish" I flicked his forehead and he immediately caressed the spot "don't act like you're completely innocent either. I know you had the second to last piece" he pouted and looked away.

Suddenly the door opened and we both turned to see a stoic faced Killua with narrowed eyes. He scanned the room from top to bottom before settling his gaze on the two of us. "Have either of you seen Cho–my ChocoRobo-kun?" Gon and I looked at one another and I squinted at him to make him keep quiet. We both turned back and shook our heads.

Killua's eyes narrowed further and a cold chill fell over the room "I can smell it" Gon gulped and looked towards the window while I held the albino's gaze. "Well then maybe it's in here, but I haven't seen any chocolate" my body probably looked calm on the outside, but on the inside everything was on fire. And not in the good way.

"I-I think I heard Aunt Mito calling me outside. Good luck finding your chocolate" Gon swiftly exited the room and my jaw nearly dropped from how easy he got away without a search. I stood up and wiped off the invisible dust from my shorts "I think it was my turn to start dinner today, so I'm just gonna–" Killua slammed his palm on the other side of the doorframe. Initially locking me inside the room with his body. 

He brought his face closer to me and I could hear the light sound of him sniffing me. Yes, this is weird. Yes, it is normal. Yes, I am used to it. He paused and I heard a rumble come from his throat. 'This fucking choco-holic! I've been found–shit. Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!' I whipped around and darted for the window to open and jump out. An arm caught me halfway there and I heard the click of a door shutting.

I froze and looked behind me to see that the door was indeed closed. The grip on me tightened and I grunted as my body got pressed into another. "L-listen! I didn't mean to take it–well I kinda did–but no! You're the one who ate the last slice of my birthday cake!" my hands tried to pull his arm off from around my waist, but the damn thing wasn't budging.

"Where is it Y/n" my body shivered at the warm breath fanning over my ear. "It's in my back pocket" I squeaked out. My body jolted from the hand that slipped into my jean shorts left pocket "the other one!" I felt my whole face heat up as his hand slipped into my other pocket and wiggled itself around the little chocolate robot.

"Y-you could have let me get it out. Stop moving your hand so much!" He slipped his hand out and suddenly a stinging sensation spread over my ass cheek. I yelped out at the feeling and swatted behind me as he finally let go. My hands immediately went to caress my butt while I whipped around to glare at Killua. 

He was inspecting his chocolate closely when he darted his eyes onto my form again. My blood ran cold at the realization that he knew. He knew I had one. How? Only the devil may know. "You have two seconds before I throw you over my knee" I darted past him and jumped the staircase to get away.

"Somebody help!" something bright flew past my peripheral and I gasped as Killua stood in front of me now. A small smirk played on his lips as he took a step towards me with a hand up that flashed once with lightning.

"I'm so dead…" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't classify this as fluff cause there ain't no cute shi like cuddles or kisses, but it's whatevs


	3. Scared🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I suck at this angst stuff. I'm weak for it though–love me some slow burn angst too. It's suspenseful

"Baby please" I begged for my husband as he just kept running faster. He was out of breath, sweaty, and there was blood coated on some of his hair and face. "Killua!" He finally turned a corner and halted his legs. Nervously he looked around and then ran inside of the building next to us.

Once inside his beautiful blue eyes came in contact with me and I moved some of the hair matted to his forehead away "please tell me what's going on" I pleaded. A shine swirled over his blue irises and I felt the back of my eyes sting with my own tears.

"I'm sorry Y/n" he took my hand gently and pressed a kiss to my palm as a tear cascaded down his smooth pale cheek before mixing with the bits of fresh blood on his jaw. "I've run away from this forever and now it's come back to haunt me at the worst time possible" I felt my own tears well up in my eyes, but they didn't fall. Not yet. "Killua what is it?" he grit his teeth and I could tell he was trying to stop his tears.

"My brother"

Something crashed inside one of the rooms in the back and Killua whipped his head in that direction and held me closer to his body. Killua's voice broke the silence in a hushed voice "I'm gonna take you to Gon. I know he'll protect you while I take care of this" I looked back to him and shook my head "I want to… no, I need to stay with you though" he frowned "last time I let the one person I loved the most stay close to me during a time like this… they died" my eyes widened.

Another bang came from the back, but it was closer. Killua tightened his grip and I felt my body begin to tingle as his body grew brighter. The electricity he was producing cracked with anger and protectiveness as he sent a deathening glare towards the darkness.

Suddenly everything blurred around us and all I could focus on was Killua's face. We were both sitting on the couch in our home drinking wine and watching Back to the Future since I hadn't had any alcohol for a while. Out of nowhere Killua got a phone call from his second phone. The phone that meant danger. The one that made my stomach drop.

Next thing I knew Killua had me dressing warm and packing a bag that would last me for a week at least while he left for only a few minutes. When he came back he was in a rush and bloody, then he picked me up and had been running from our house for the past half hour.

I felt my body jolt at the sudden stop Killua came to in front of a familiar apartment room. Not even two seconds later the door shot open and a worried Gon stood there frantic. He glanced at me as Killua set me down hesitantly. "Gon please" the boys shared a look before Gon nodded. 

Killua looked down at me and kissed me, but it wasn't his usual passionate kiss that he would press against my lips. This time it was burning and full of not just love, but also the promise to think about the memories we had made together. When he pulled away he gave me one last look before Gon carefully wrapped an around my shoulders and showed me into the apartment. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw no signs of Killua left.

And for some reason. A feeling in my stomach warned me how that may be the last time I would see, hear, touch, or kiss the man I loved. Something touched my face and I felt my heart tug out of love and fear as I looked down to the bundle of joy in my arms. Two pretty blue eyes just like his father's looked up at me in curiosity and bewilderment.

I grit my teeth and smiled at my baby. Little bubbles came from his mouth before he finally said it "Dada," his little voice called out and I closed my eyes to try and stop the tears. Finally I broke down completely and held him closer to my chest.

"He'll come back baby. I swear he will. He wouldn't ever leave us behind, not even if something bad happened to him. He'd find a way"

I tried to make myself sound as hopeful as I felt. But the feeling in my heart that those words were a lie, couldn't be ignored.


	4. How was your day?🥝

Killua trudged inside of the silent house and closed the door quietly before shrugging off his coat. He slipped off his shoes and looked down at the mat to see a pair of doc martens sloppily unlaced. A smile spread across his face as he picked up his feet a little on his way into the condo and set down his things on top of the kitchen's island counter.

He carefully walked down the hallway and listened for any movement on the other side of the door he stopped at. Light breathing could be heard, almost a snore. His face blossomed into pure happiness as he cracked the door open and peaked in.

There she laid. Sheets thrown about everywhere along with a pillow on the floor and two others were in separate spots on the bed. Killua stopped at his side and looked down at the curled up form of his girlfriend in the middle of the bed. Her arms wrapped tightly around his main pillow, face pressed firmly against it.

Her face was serene in his eyes, angelic even– if it weren't for the dark circles forming under her eyes. But alas Killua knew that the two of them were both tired and worn out from the recent activity happening in York New. The Hunter Association had been keeping them both busy to the point they'd only seen each other for maybe three hours a day over the past two weeks.

Killua tucked a falling strand of hair behind her ear and moved to go take a quick shower before joining her in bed. The thought of being able to cuddle her warm body made him speed up the lathering of shampoo in his hair. When he was dried off and dressed in a clean pair of boxer briefs, Killua stepped out and found Y/n on her phone laying on his side of the bed. 

She stopped and peaked over with lazy eyes before putting her phone down and crawling to the middle of the bed in haste. Killua watched curiously as she sat up a little and opened her arms wide like she wanted a hug. Her eyes showed anticipation that made Killua give her the goofy smile she had been hoping to get out of him. He crawled into the bed and laid himself between her legs, using her chest as a pillow while wrapping his arms around her lower back. Something akin to a purr came from him when her fingers ran through his freshly washed hair and combed it.

Killua kissed the spot above the shirt collar and then trailed up until he couldn't reach up anymore unless he moved. Y/n smiled and leaned down the rest of the way to connect their lips. Killua smiled into the exchange and tried to deepen in with the tilt of his head, but Y/n pulled back before then.

"Why'd you do that?" Killua whined. His voice a bit husky from not speaking for so long and also yelling earlier today. "Because we both need sleep. And I know you wouldn't just stop there if I let you go further than a simple kiss" he chuckled at the truth spilling out of her mouth. Killua bit his lip and trailed a hand underneath Y/n's shirt to raise it up so her stomach was shown. 

He left a kiss on the spot below her breast before going down past her belly button and reaching right above her underwear. "Killua" Y/n whined. He smirked and left little kisses around the area while running a hand up the inside of her thigh, leaving a few squeezes.

"Tell me how your day was?" He glanced up at her and saw her tinted pink cheeks. The sudden urge to do more naughty things taking over the albino as he ran a teasing finger down the side of her core. "It was okay I guess. Getting up at two in the morning to an empty bed sucked, but the coffee you left me was good" Killua smiled and curled a finger into the waistband of her underwear "keep going" he urged.

"I had to help out with some stuff involving the Nostrad family. Which also means I got to see Kurapika today. He told me that Leorio had spoken to him about a week ago, something about getting to finally open a bigger home for orphaned children in need of medicine or care. It made me happy to find out they're both doing good–" a squeak cut off her words when Killua blew cold air over her lower lips. 

Killua looked up at Y/n's face to see her focused on him and especially his hands as he brushed his fingers along her pink lips. A whine came from Y/n and she pouted "don't tease me asshole–" Killua slid a finger inside and she took in a sharp breath at the sudden entry. Not because it felt bad, no it felt amazing. Like the stress from the past two weeks was slipping off Y/n's body.

"So, what did you do to help the Nostrad family?" Killua pumped his finger at an excruciatingly slow rate and Y/n tried to roll her hips to make him go faster. "I asked you a question" he pulled out and watched her head hit the headboard in frustration "Well the daughter of Mr. Nostrad wanted to meet me apparently–!" Killua put two fingers in this time and started to work his way to a faster pace.

Y/n bit her lip and tried to concentrate on her words "a-apparently Kurapika had been–mm… he had been talking about us to her and she really wanted to meet me" she had to stop and catch her breath a bit. Killua rested his head on his unoccupied hand to watch as his beautiful girlfriend withered over just his fingers. His skillful fingers, but still just his fingers. 

The thought of what faces she'd make for him if he whipped it out right now and got it on with her made him smirk as a lustful haze fell over his eyes. But he made no move to do such things, he wanted to enjoy watching her struggle to talk about her day.

"She was a bit bratty, but I guess she must have been worse when she was younger because of the way people I met spoke about her. She seems nice in my opinion. Kept trying to buy things for me because of how well we got along…" 

Y/n started to lose her breath faster and she gripped the sheets in a desperate attempt to hang onto her clear state of mind. An idea popped into her head and she opened her eyes to look at Killua who seemed to be enjoying himself. "I also got along with one of the guys hired to protect her. His name was James, he asked to go get coffee one morning so I gave him my number–" Killua stopped what he was doing and Y/n looked at him to see his face pulled into a light scowl.

She was about to open her mouth when Killua reached over and snatched her phone off the side table. A small giggle came from Y/n as he furiously went through her phone, probably looking for a contact with the name James. "I was kidding Killua. But that did get your attention" the albino gave her a glare "you don't lie to me about these things Y/n. I almost thought I was gonna have to go spend someone a midnight visit to back the fuck off" he crawled up until his face was right in front of hers.

"You wouldn't have gone to their house at midnight Killua–" he raised a brow as if challenging the statement. Y/n sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck "now go back to what you were doing. I was almost finished" she whined. Killua pursed his lips and then smirked "I have a better idea. One you aren't gonna like though" he grabbed her wrist and slid them above her head to lock her in place.

"You're gonna regret trying to trick me like that, Y/n"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah, for real though. How was everyone's day so far? Don't matter how far in the future this is, I wanna know.
> 
> And if you're having a bad one, then I hope it gets better :)


	5. Don't Touch Her☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeee, I'm kinda doing this one-shots thing to improve my writing. Basically I'm trying to write everyday until I either finish this or run out of ideas ¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯ 
> 
> Sometimes I'll update everyday, or I'll have days where I don't feel good. Which is why I didn't update the last few days.

I took another sip of my tequila and sighed at the news on TV. It was 10:30 on a Friday night and the bar was only just starting to fill up. People laughed with their friends and couples grabbed ass and shared hot make out sessions with one another for everyone to see. I rolled my eyes at a pair grinding on one another by the bathrooms. Clearly someone was getting laid tonight.

"Being single can suck" I sighed and crossed my arms on the countertop. "You mean no sex, sucks?" I glanced over at the smooth voice that's always caught my attention, my lips already pulling into a smile. "Yeah, but sometimes not being able to get cuddles and kisses sucks too. Not being able to have a healthy relationship sucks" I leaned back and groaned at the memory of my last relationship. Damn how that crashed and burned–then exploded into a million pieces before burning again.

I finished my drink and slid the glass forward, motioning for a refill. "Now, now Y/n. That was your third and last glass. I'm not giving you anymore unless you can convince me you're not already tipsy" I rolled my head to the side and met the sharp blue eyes of the bartender. Both sapphire orbs looked back at me with an intensity that left my body all tingly, especially with alcohol now in my system.

"I could just walk home tonight. Besides, I've had a rough week" I wiggled the glass in the air and then set it down again. "Please Killua?" He placed down the glass he just finished drying and threw the rag over his shoulder before folding his arms to rest them on the counter. "And what happened last time you walked home?" I slouched and pouted "I'm an adult!" I whined. "An adult who needed someone else to drive her home after ending right back up where she started" his lips stretched into a grin that made my fogging judgement let me think things I normally wouldn't.

My eyes trailed down from his jawline to the taut muscle on the side of his pale neck until I reached the tight material of his vest. The gray button up underneath showed just how broad his chest was, fitting nicely to his body. His sleeves were rolled and buttoned to show his lightly scarred forearms that made me bite my lip with a certain need. 

There were few reasons–but reasons none the less– that I come to this bar. One: service is great, two: it never got overly crowded, three: it was close to home, and four: Killua, the bartender here, was one irresistibly eye catching man. 

"You're so mean. I'm just a woman who has needs, and my need right now is more alcohol" I traced my finger around the glass's rim and tipped it to one side slightly. My eyes went back to Killua's face and I watched his eyes squint in amusement before he reached his large hand over and grabbed the glass. Hand brushing mine the smallest bit. "One more. And that's it" he stated. I smiled before he walked away to pour the drink.

My eyes trailed along his backside as he worked. His shoulder blades moved underneath his shirt and I gnawed at my thumbnail thinking about marking his pale skin with whatever I deemed fit. Nails, teeth, whip–"You look troubled" someone close to me spoke, but I paid no mind as my gaze lingered on the white haired male behind the bar. 

"How many drinks have you had? You look like you're in a daze" a hand swiped in front of my vision and I frowned at the rude interruption. I looked to my side and saw a rich looking fellow that decided to seat himself next to me. He had that billion dollar smile that most women would throw themselves at him for, because to society that showed he had money. Money means power now and days. But again, only most women would try and please this man.

"I've had enough to know I'm in no mood for conversation" he chuckled and leaned on the counter closer to me. "That's not true. You seemed to be having a nice conversation with the bartender a moment ago. Why not speak to me too?" I sighed and looked away from the man to see Killua coming back over. He glanced at the man and I saw how his face dropped into a more impassive look.

He placed the glass in front of me and I gladly took it from him, but had to fight the urge to gulp it down and leave knowing this last glass would probably hit me hard. The suited up man beside me clearly wanted my attention, so I wanted to leave as quick as possible. "A glass of whiskey, no ice. And a Martini for the lady" I furrowed my brows at Killua "I'm fine with what I have–" I glanced at the man briefly "but thanks" Killua watched the man for a moment before turning to make the drink. "I'd like both drinks still" I rolled my eyes.

"My name's Michael. I work for a yacht service. What's your name?" I took a nice long sip from my glass and put on my best smile before turning towards him "I only give my name to people I know I'll see a second time" his eye twitched and my smile turned genuine for a moment at the reaction. "Then how about we go get something to eat Sunday?" I rested my head in my hand and slouched against the clean wood surface.

"I have church on Sunday. I don't really do the whole meet up with strangers on a holy day thing" he leaned closer to me and I could feel his arm lay across the back of my stool. I jumped as a glass smacked the wood in front of the guy in one fast motion "dollar, two quarters and a dime" Killua gave the man a look and waited until he pulled the money out to give him the drink. 

"And the martini?" Killua leaned back against the counter under the liquor display. The warm lighting only made him more attractive as he titled his head "she didn't want it" he simply answered. I watched a few wrinkles show on Michael's face as he gave Killua a very unconvincing smile "that's fine. Don't you have other people to be tending to?" He swept his hands to the other side of the bar and Killua glanced to see there were some people, but no one had called for him yet.

I crossed my arms uncomfortably and was ready to lay my head down when Killua pushed himself from the counter and gave me a look before walking down to the other side. That one look told me everything he wanted to say. For some reason it's become our little thing, he gives me a certain look and I just automatically know what he means and vise versa. I don't hate it, actually I love it more than I should.

When I turned back to the man his smile widened tenfold "where were we? Oh yes, lunch this Sunday?" I frowned "I said I have church" my hands grabbed my glass again, but I didn't take a sip yet. "What church do you go to? Maybe we go to the same one" I turned away and tried to think up a fast lie through my foggy mind. "It's a neighborhood church, so I know we don't" his arm slid against my back and I straightened to distance his touch.

I picked up my glass and sloshed the liquid around and saw the man's smile widen a bit. I pursed my lips as my nail polish darkened, telling me exactly what this man did behind my back. My lips spread into a smile as I placed the cup back down and stood from my seat. "It's late, so I should get going" I tugged my coat out from under his arm and he freaked out slightly "hold up now–" he grabbed my wrist in an attempt to keep me there. 

My mouth opened to tell him not to touch me, but someone already grabbed his wrist and slammed his body against the counter. I gasped at the familiar tall white haired man twisting Michael's arm behind his back. People turned their heads and I could hear others nearby quiet down at the commotion.

Killua got close to his ear and I was close enough to barely hear him speak. "Touch her ever again and I'll make sure the last hour of your life will be hell. Do you understand me" the last bit was less of a question and more of a demand. His words sent tingles down my spine that my body welcomed due to the fuzziness in my head.

Michael shook his head violently with a couple "yes sir's" for good measure. Killua tightened his grip and the older man yelped in pain like a little girl before he was let go. "Now go find yourself a different seat. Or better yet, get the hell out of my bar" the man scrambled away and carefully avoided me as he ran out the door. I watched with a dropped jaw as Killua fixed his sleeves and dusted his fitted black slacks. 

His eyes looked up to meet mine and I felt my face warm up, either the liquor was finally effecting me physically or Killua was. And I think I knew the answer already. He reached out a hand and I looked at it cluelessly "coat" he spoke. I gave him my coat and he put it on his forearm before tucking his hands inside his pockets. "Come on. I'll walk you home" I opened my mouth and looked behind the bar to see a man in an outfit similar to Killua's, but he had a serious look to him with bushy brows, slicked back red hair on top of his head.

Killua smiled and carefully walked next to me while placing a hand on my lower back to push me towards the door. "W-wait. Why'd you do that? I could have handled it myself" we made it outside and the cold air stung my hot cheeks and nipped at my warm body without a coat. Killua must have read my mind because next thing I knew he was placing my coat over my shoulders. "Well he clearly roofied your drink–that much you knew. But he also had a knife" my brows shot up at the information.

"But… w-why the threat?" He played with the buttons on the coat and I reached out to grab his hands. The touch prickled my skin, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end as my subconscious screamed danger. His skin was warm despite the lack of color to it, and the red flags in my head told me to run from him. But the alcohol made me crave the contact.

His eyes finally looked at me and I held my breath while he examined me. One of his hands slid from my grasp with ease and brushed my cheek "he touched you. And I got upset" he tilted my head up by my chin and I felt like I was drowning in his blue eyes.

He let go of my face and closed his eyes with a sigh before smiling and slipping his hands back down to his pockets. "Let's get you home before… it gets too late" I found my breath and fumbled with my sleeves "r-right" I stuttered after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to know a guy named Michael. We don't like him–well I don't. No offense to any other Michael's out there, I bet they/you are all wonderful people.
> 
> Please tell me if I made a mistake on this one cause it's five in the morning and I didn't feel like getting up just to look this over.


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at angst. Rewrote this one cause I confused myself while re-reading it the next day. Still feel like this one sucks

"I didn't fucking like prom anyways, you know! Fuck him. Fuck dancing. Fuck school. God–fuck me!" 

"Y/n calm down. Why don't you go home?" 

"My brother is my ride. Killua I'm so upset right now"

"I know… you want me to come pick you up?"

"Please?"

"I'm on my way"

The call ended and I plopped down onto the bench of the schools outside court. Away from the gym and the loud slow dancing music coming from inside. I wouldn't let myself cry over it, but it's hard when you see the guy who invited you to go to the dance with him–and who you've been crushing on for a few months now–kissing the girl he said not to worry about. It kinda puts a damper on your mood.

I raked my hands through my hair and looked down at the dress I specifically shopped for to go to this dance. It was senior year and I thought it was gonna be great. Apparently not though. Here I was, tipsy off the snuck in alcohol and slightly heartbroken over a no-it-all little bitch boy.

The familiar roar of Killua's Impala caught my ear. I stood up and grabbed my heels before making my way towards the student parking where I knew he'd be. A ping on my phone told me he had no idea I was only a few feet away from the car. I bent over and knocked on the tinted windows to show him my hands were full. 

When the door opened I moved it with my butt and placed my shoes on the floor and wiped my feet off before sitting down to shut the door. I looked over at Killua and saw he was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. My brows furrowed knowing that's not what he was wearing earlier today and I now knew I had bothered him out of bed.

"I'm sorry" I brought my legs up and my dress slid down to pile around my waist. I buried my nose between my knees and sighed heavily "you were gonna go to sleep weren't you? You got dressed just to–" a hand grabbed my legs and pushed them back down so my face was visible. "Stop being like that stupid. I don't mind" I frowned and finally felt the tears sting the back of my eyes.

"I feel so stupid Kil. I don't understand why I even liked that guy! And then I got all excited to go get a dress for the dance and bugged the shit out of you over it. I feel like a horrible person and at the same time I want to punch that asshole in the face! He's not even cute now that I look at him for the leech he is" 

I looked back at Killua and saw a small smile on his face. My own lips pulled into a small smile over my idiotic outburst and Killua's smile "you're ridiculous" he chuckled. I flushed and punched his arm "I am not ridiculous. This dress just cost a lot. Maybe they'll let me return it if I get my aunt to do that thing with the price tag" his smile widened in amusement "or you could just keep it? It looks good" I rolled my eyes "You always say that" I mumbled.

"I'm not lying though. The dress looks... good on you" he started the car and I glanced over to see him staring forward. "You did the pause thing again" he turned away from me and pulled onto the road "you always lie when you do the pause thing" he stayed quiet as he drove and I leaned my head against his seat while watching the bright lights we passed.

Killua's arm moved to rest on the center console and I poked his arm gently before resting my head on it. He didn't say anything so I reveled in the warmth his arm produced while tracing shapes on his forearm. This would mark the eighth time Killua has come to my rescue over a boy or breakup. And the thousandth time he's come to my rescue in general. Every time I would promise myself and him that it was the last time, but of course it was always a lie. Tonight and the other seven times show that.

He pulled into our neighborhood and I noticed the lack of cars in driveways or on the streets. My eyes slid shut as I tried to forget what all happened tonight. To forget I even wasted time on the dickhead who I caught kissing another girl.

When the car stopped moving I didn't open my eyes, instead I just stayed still and hugged Killua's arm closer for comfort. He didn't move to stop me or to get out of the car. Instead he shut it off and stayed still. "When does your mom expect you home?" I thought back to what my brother said "before eleven" he hummed and I finally opened my eyes, sitting up.

I paused for a moment at the sight of Killua's house "…Why?" I turned to him and he smiled "come on" he opened the door and I watched him quickly slide over to my side to open the door. He held out a hand and I took it to get out. My bare feet touched the nicely cut grass while he swiped my things from the car before closing and locking it. I followed him over to the oak tree I had gotten used to seeing after several years of coming over to his house. 

He climbed up and threw my stuff into his open window before coming back down "want help?" I sheepishly smiled and nodded. I watched him turn around and crouch on the ground for me to get on his back. I hiked up my dress and glanced behind me to see if anybody was watching us or not. Then I got onto his back, his hands grabbed my bare thighs to hoist me up higher before he walked forward. I furrowed my brows when he passed the tree and went towards the backyard.

"Ki–" he shushed me quietly and I nodded knowing his parents had some sort of superhuman hearing. He made his way into the dark woods and I squeezed myself closer which made him chuckle silently. The only reason I knew was because of how closely I was pressed to him. Once we were a few minutes into the trees I spoke up "where are we going?" I breathed into his ear. I felt a shiver run through his body, but paid no mind to it as he cleared his throat "you'll see" is all he said.

I waited as he made a few twists and turns, somehow making his way through the dark woods blindly, knowing exactly where he was going. Suddenly he moved his hands away and I shivered as the cold air hit my thighs. I gasped and tightened my grip when we suddenly moved upwards.

I tried to listen for Killua's feet touching the ground, but when I didn't hear anything my brows furrowed. Something cold touched my butt and I squeaked "Killua something is touching me!" I urged and he laughed. "It's a table Y/n" I calmed down and let him set me down on the surface.

His body heat disappeared from in front of me and I reached out "where'd you go?" something touched the side of my head lightly and I held my breath "close your eyes" Killua's voice whispered into my ear, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine. I listened to him and closed my eyes. Something beeped and then heat blew against my back lightly.

"Now you can open them" 

I opened my eyes and had to do a double take at the sight in front of me. We were inside some wooden room that I confirmed to be a treehouse when I looked outside and saw the abundance of leaves. There were fairy lights lining the ceiling, and hanging like little vines here and there with some leaves on them. A door on the far side led to a balcony sort of thing and the other was closed, but I assumed that's where we came from.

Finally I found Killua to my right leaning against the table I was on top of. We stared at each other for a moment before I spoke up "what's this?" he smiled and moved in front of me and I froze as he reached behind me. Something clicked and I gave him a weird look until a song started. Prom Dress by Mxmtoon made its way into my ears and I felt tears gather in my eyes when Killua reached out a hand. "Want to dance? Ms. Prom Queen" I bit my lip to keep myself from crying as I took his hand. 

He spun me around and I smiled at the goofy grin he had on his face. I giggled when he did a weird dance move and we both just started to do stupid stuff. My tears dried up after I forgot it was even prom night and I suddenly felt like I was soaring through the sky from how much fun I was having. I snorted when a song from Adventure Time started to play.

"Did you make a playlist with all of my favorite songs on it–and make Prom Dress first?" Killua stopped mid spin and bowed mockingly "of course my Queen. Why, I knew it'd make you laugh and that was the goal. Did I do a good job?" I laughed and stopped moving. "You did a very good job" Killua pursed his lips and held a hand to his ear "what was that? I don't think I quit heard you" I shoved him and he smiled.

"Oh but my humble knight, I have no one to slow dance with. Thou care to partake in such a dance?" He held out a hand out and I placed my hand in his "why of course my lady. The Queen must have a slow dance on such a special night as tonight" he kissed the top of my hand and I giggled at the tickle it gave me. 

He spun me into him and I gasped in surprise as his hands expertly slid to my lower back. I placed my hands on his broad shoulders and looked up at him while we danced. "So when did you do all of this?" I raised a brow and he looked away from me "what would make you more mad? If I said a week ago or tonight?" I gave him a look "a week ago? Then yes. I did all of this a week ago" I shoved his shoulder again and rested my forehead on his chest.

I felt his arms hold me closer until our bodies were close enough to one another that my legs were nearly brushing his with every step. "Thank you Killua. You know you don't have to do this stuff… but you always do" he didn't say anything as we danced for a little longer. Eventually my feet ended up on his as he stepped for both of us.

"You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for" Killua stayed quiet for a moment and squeezed me tighter. "Yeah, I know" I smiled in ignorance of the feelings that squeezed the beating heart under my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The friend zone isn't a happy place


	7. Push Up☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We like a strong boy

I sighed for the fifteenth thousands time and finally dropped my pencil down onto my papers before lying back on the grass. Calculus Honors homework was no easy task to overcome, and these five questions were no joke. Halfway through the year and I was having this much difficulty…

"I'm gonna fail"

While wallowing in my own self-pity, the familiar shout of someone came closer to me by the second. I furrowed my brows while trying to understand what this random motherfucker was screaming over during lunch when I realized, they're yelling my name. My body sprung up in a sitting position faster than ever before and I whipped my head around to look for the source. 

"Y/n!" My eyes landed on the familiar body of my boyfriend. Killua Zoldyck. He was running towards me in the school's track pants and shirt. My eyes widened when he didn't slow down once he got close enough, instead he lowered himself to the ground and slammed his body into mine. I screamed as we flipped and landed with him underneath.

I gasped as my body was squeezed to his "Killua–what are you… doing here?" he sat up with me on his lap and kissed me "I wanted to see you, so I ran around the school to find you" I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Don't you have class right now though?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist "Gon's covering for me" he brought his face closer to mine to steal another kiss, but I stopped him with a finger to his nose.

"I don't think so Mr. Troublemaker. You need to go back to class before Mr. Razor notices you're gone. Not only will he punish you, but he'll punish me too" Killua's smirk only widened "like that time we got put in detention together? I wouldn't mind that again. To think Mr. Magcub ate off his desk after we–" I slapped a hand over his mouth. "God your libido is crazy" he just chuckled while I rolled my eyes.

He licked my hand and I made a face at him while wiping my hand off on his pants "you're disgusting" he leaned forward and stole another kiss from me "you know what else is disgusting? The mess we left in the locker–" I smashed my lips against his and he gladly kept quiet this time.

I felt his hands slide from my hips to under my skirt where he grabbed at my ass and pulled me closer to him. "Killua–" he kissed down my neck and sucked on the skin right under my jaw. "Come on, that's enough. You need to go back to gym class" he pulled away with a pout. "I don't wanna now" his fingers played with the hem of my underwear and I felt my eyebrow twitch from irritation.

"Neither of us have time for this right now. Go back to class" he deepened his pout until something flickered in his eyes. A familiar mischief that I was all too acquainted with. My body fell backwards and I felt my back hit the ground a little harder than I would have liked. Killua's face appeared above me and I gave him a very unimpressed look.

I noticed that his entire body was hovering over mine without touching, his arms slightly bent with his hands placed on either side of my chest. "How about this. I'll do a workout while you figure out in that pretty head of yours how to solve that math problem you're having so much trouble with?" I raised a brow at him and crossed my arms "what's the catch" he smirked and lowered his body into a push up before kissing me. When he came back up gave me a haughty look that made my whole body melt "I get a kiss for every push up I do," I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Only for a few minutes. Then you go" he happily started doing push up after push up.

He started with a flurry of push ups and then he slowed a bit before launching into a faster pace again. "You know– there are– other–things–we can–do that– go up and down–" he swooped down and kissed me for a little longer than before and I giggled as his tongue swept across my bottom lip. "Yes, but– we're at school" he stopped for a moment and smirked "that hasn't stopped you or I before" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

His body lowered a bit to press against mine while we kissed and suddenly a voice called out. "Killua!" I released his lips and looked up to see behind me as far as I could to see Gon. "It's time to head back, come on. He knows you ran off to find Y/n" I looked back at Killua and he sheepishly grinned before getting one last kiss. "See you later babe" he winked while helping me back to my original position before running towards Gon.

I watched him as they both started to sprint back towards the other side of school. Suddenly something in my mind clicked together and I whipped around towards my homework to quickly write out the answer I had finally gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So readers, what's it like being beautiful? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	8. Round Three?🥝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since I've written anything "spicy" so tell me what you think ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭

I choked on my breath as a moan forced its way out of my throat. My fingers tightened their hold on the mess of silver hair they were tangled into while euphoria ran over my body another time tonight. A shiver ran down my spine when a deep chuckle sent vibrations through my newly sensitive parts.

My eyes focused just in time to see Killua's tongue glide across his lips, getting rid of a lewd strand of saliva connecting him to where he just was. I bit my lip when he kissed below my belly button and kept eye contact with me, moving up in a straight line to my lips.

He pressed his body closer to mine once we locked lips and I wrapped one of my legs around his waist to shift our weight and switch positions. "Still want more?" Killua teased while I kissed the underside of his jaw, leaving small marks on the way down. 

"I should be asking you that" I trailed my hand downwards and he licked his lips when I gently wrapped it around his length. "Well I think you know the answer to that" I had to hold my breath from the intensity of his gaze as he watched me kiss down his toned stomach. He brought a hand up to thread his fingers into my hair once I pressed a kiss to the underside of his tip.

A growl left his lips and he sat up while pulling me up to his face. He smashed his lips against mine and slid his hands down my body, leaving a tingle along my spine. I couldn't help but moan when he squeezed my ass and grounded my body into his.

"Round three?" I asked. He pressed me down onto him and I gasped at the addicting feeling of being filled again. "Maybe I've been pounding into you too hard, cause this would be four" he nipped my earlobe and I giggled before pushing him down on the bed.

"Then how about you lay back, relax, and enjoy"

"I like the view from here, so just for a little bit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay hydrated!!


	9. You're Mine🩸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh more gorey than fluffy in my opinion.

Blood was everywhere. From the floor to the ceiling there was red. Dark, ugly red. I shivered from the chilling air nipping at my exposed skin and tried to curl further into my cold corner. The dark room only worsened the temperature from the lack of sun inside. My eyes trailed up to look out of the tiny barred window in the door. 

A noise came from the other side and I flinched making the shackles encased around my ankles and wrist move, the noise echoing around the room. I held my breath when footsteps boomed in the hall outside my door, getting closer. Finally they stopped just as a shadow covered the small light coming in. The sound of keys hitting one another made my eyes sting from the tears welling up in them.

When the door finally opened, something slammed against the wall next to me and I screamed. A sickening crack followed by the squelching of blood on the floor made me disgusted more so than I already was. No sound followed after that. My curiosity soon got the better of me and I lowered my hands to see two burning blue eyes staring at me intensely. 

At first I jumped as a scream jumped up my throat, but then my brain clicked into place as I recognized those eyes. That face. My hoarse voice croaked out a name I hadn't said in days.

"...Killua?" 

He frowned at the sound of my voice and I could see something in his eyes darken. "Let me see your hands" I weakly reached out my arms for him and he gently touched my skin. His warmth made my body crave to be closer, but the restraints on me kept my body from doing so.

I watched as he looked over to my left, so I followed his gaze and gasped at the dead body only inches from us. He stood up and made no noise as he knelt next to the man and picked up a pair of keys. Quickly he made his way back to me and stuck in two keys before getting it right on the third. The chains around my wrist fell off and I grimaced at the nasty bruises they left behind, knowing my ankles would look the same.

As soon as Killua got the last two off my legs I reached out for his body and he happily grabbed back at me. "It's okay now. I got you" he hoisted me up like a baby and I wrapped my arms and legs around his front. The tears in my eyes finally found their way out.

"I was so scared" I croaked. He ran a hand through my hair and shushed me while walking out of the disgusting cellar where I had been for two weeks. "It's all over now" he reassured me while I sobbed into his shoulder. My grip on him felt so weak compared to the last time I had held him. Before I was taken.

I looked up before he finally stepped outside and I felt my heart drop at the sight. There were dead bodies everywhere. Nearly all of them were headless or heartless. Not a single person spared. "No one's ever gonna take you again. You're mine, okay?" I tightened my grip on his shirt and felt my heart rate pick up. Fear laced its way around my spine as a shiver went through me.

"...okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I should do longer ones than this. If I'm doing a ones shot that's not a lemon then I normally shoot for a shorter word count, but ╮(＾▽＾)╭
> 
> How do y'all feel about a vampire Killua one-shot?? I've been debating it. Haven't done anything besides different au or older Killua stuff


	10. Sneaking Out☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've snuck out of my house a handful of times. Now I'm just too lazy to even bother.

I smiled at the last text my best friend sent me from an hour ago and sighed again while rolling over. It felt like my body was on cloud nine because of how light I felt. It was a rare occurrence, but this would make three times now that he's done it. Called me beautiful. I glanced at my phone screen again and read the words over.

Kil<3 :Goodnight beautiful, see you tomorrow ;)

My body felt restless now. It was almost one in the morning and Killua was probably already passed out, so I decided to scroll through Instagram in hopes of calming my nerves. I stumbled upon a picture of Killua that Gon posted on his page and I pursed my lips from the caught off guard, calm look he had on his face.

I stared at his eyes for a moment before coming to the conclusion that they definitely looked a lot better in person. My body jolted at the noise of something knocking against glass. I gasped and sat up to look around my room until my eyes landed on my window. A shadow blocking the moonlight that had been peeking in through my curtains. I narrowed my eyes and slipped out of bed. 

My skin prickled from the temperature of my room. The t-shirt I was wearing, not doing anything to stop the cold air from nipping at my exposed legs and arms. I stepped in front of my window and reached up to the top so the curtains wouldn't make too much noise being pushed open. As soon as they were out of the way I gasped at the face in front of me.

The devil himself sat on the nearest tree branch to my window in a relaxed position. His blue eyes were wide on my figure when he spotted me and I quickly unlocked the window and slid it open carefully. Once it was wide enough he reached over and hoisted himself into my room in silence.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled "I'm sneaking you out. Get dressed" I opened my arms out wide in disbelief. "Killua. What the fuck" he slipped off his shoes and sat on my bed "what? I was bored and wanted to hang out" I crossed my arms and looked at him like he was crazy.

His eyes trailed down my body and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks "nice pajamas" his lips pulled into a half smirk and I felt my body melt under his gaze. "What are you, a pervert?" I huffed and walked over to my closet to grab a pair of jeans to slip on. I felt his gaze still on me while I pulled on the skinny jeans, shimming my body into the thin material. 

I tiptoed to my dresser and pulled out a bra and socks to put on. My hands meticulously worked under my shirt to clip the material around my torso before slipping on the straps. I put on the socks and then grabbed my shoes, finally turning back to Killua who looked a bit dazed.

"Where are we going?" I breathed. He blinked and stood up before grabbing his shoes and putting them on again. I quickly did the same and followed him over to the window after grabbing my phone. "Wherever we end up" I rolled my eyes and stepped on the branch outside before closing my window, leaving a small crack left for my fingers to slip into once I came back.

I jumped down the rest of the way once I made it down halfway and landed next to Killua on the grass. We jogged over to the end of my driveway and walked down the street for two houses until we came to his car. I got in and once both doors were shut I turned to him and spoke in my regular voice.

"Why didn't you go hang out with Gon? You know we'd get in even more trouble if my dad found out you just snuck me out of the house and were now taking me to wherever we're going" he started the car and turned on the heater knowing I'd ask for it soon enough probably. His eyes landed on me and a smirk pulled up the corner of his lips "I know, but I don't care" he didn't answer my question which made me a little mad, but I didn't bother to ask him again.

First we went to Target where we bought a bunch of candy to sneak into the movies, which was completely deserted since it was one in the morning. Then we stopped by a party at one of his buddies' houses where I had a little bit of alcohol. After all of that we went by a convenient store on the way back to my house to get celebratory slushies, as to mark this night a success.

I threw away my slushie after finishing it off and I got a brain freeze that made me shiver when it went through the rest of my body. Killua helped me climb up the tree beside my house and carefully opened the window to my room before having to help me slip in quietly.

I fell on my bed and slipped my shoes off my feet "I have to be up in four hours" I mumbled. He sat besides me and let out a breathy laugh "me too" his tone was that of satisfaction and happiness. I looked at him and saw his gaze focused on me, so my body lifted into a sitting position to get a better view. "What?" I raised a brow at his unusual behavior. He kept staring at me intently before leaning closer and kissing me.

I froze.

He was kissing me... Killua was kissing me. My brain nearly malfunctioned, but the alcohol I had in my system must have relaxed me enough for my soul to jolt back into my body. I kissed back and he pulled away. We locked eyes and watched one another cautiously before meeting halfway for a second kiss.

I reached a hand up and laced my fingers into his hair to pull him closer. The feeling was exhilarating and warm, the fluttering in my stomach almost hurting. His own hand cupped the side of my face when he turned his head and moved his lips against mine. 

We broke away again to catch our breaths and I rested my forehead against his "why'd you kiss me?" I asked out of breath. "Why'd you kiss back?" He instead shot back. I smiled and looked down at his lips "hopefully for the same reason you kissed me" he tilted my face upwards and bit his lip. 

He pressed his lips to mine for one last time and pulled away with a tinge of regret in his eyes. "Goodnight Y/n" I wordlessly watched him duck out the window and disappear as if he never was here. Like an assassin in the night, he took my heart and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not confident about posting lemons, but the next one's gonna be lemon. Sliced, squeezed, and drank straight.


	11. Fourteen Minutes 🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work :/ but it's a start.

"Why is it that every time I go hang out with Jay you get all upset?"

"Because he likes you. And I don't like that"

"Killua he's my friend. Not a love interest, you're the only guy I've looked at like that in the last two years" 

My little white fluff ball huffed and rolled over in his bed. I cocked a hip out and felt like laughing at his childish behavior despite him being twenty two years old, three years younger than me. "Sometimes you act like an angsty fourteen year old, I swear… " he grumbled something to himself under the comforter he buried his body underneath.

I walked over and slipped my hand underneath the cover and pinched his butt. He yelped and jumped up into a sitting position. His face was an inch from mine now with a clear scowl on it "don't touch my butt woman!" I burst out laughing and walked back over to the bathroom to finish brushing my hair. When I turned around Killua was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame in just his boxer briefs.

"Don't look at me like that" I stepped closer to him and cupped either side of his face gently. "I'll be back in an hour okay? Then you can have me to yourself all you want for the rest of the weekend" he puffed out his cheeks and pushed off the frame to pull me closer. He leaned down and shoved his face in-between my breast before trailing up and kissing my collarbone, then my neck, under my jaw, over my cheeks.

I caught his face before he could connect our lips and I raised a brow knowing what he was trying to do. "Don't go… please?" he frowned and I felt my decision wane at the rare word I've only ever heard him say twice to me before. I ran my thumbs under his eyes and over his cheekbones. His sculpted bone structure really added to his handsome face, but his features weren't the first thing that had caught my attention when I first met Killua, surprisingly it was his attitude.

Normally when you meet someone and they have a nasty attitude, your first instinct is to either bite back or avoid them. Instead of doing either of those I just smiled and carried on like what he said wasn't hostile despite his first words being "the hell are you looking at old woman?" I smiled at the memory and pinched his cheeks lightly.

"You're needy, you know that?" He smirked and pulled me closer until I felt something brush against my front that didn't feel like a leg. "Very needy…" I repeated "sometimes I wonder what your drive is made of" he kissed my neck again and I titled my head to give him more access.

"I can't help it, especially when you decide to dress like this. Honestly, it looks like you're going on a date with a guy you're hoping to get laid by" I scoffed and slipped from his grasp "I don't see a problem with my outfit. And who says I'm hoping to get laid by the guy I'm going to hang out with and not the one I'm coming home to?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Killua staring at my ass. I snapped my fingers and his eyes went to mine. He gave me a haughty look, "oops" he sarcastically said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my necklace off the dresser, but a hand stopped mine from clipping it into it's loop. "Y/n" Killua whined next to my ear. I glanced at the time to see I had maybe fifteen minutes to finish getting ready before the carpool would be here.

With the purse of my lips I came to a quick decision and placed the necklace back down on the dresser before spinning around and smashing my lips against Killua's. He happily received and returned the kiss at full force to the point my body bumped the dresser. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hoisted me up by my thighs so I could wrap my legs around him.

Between the few gasping breaths we took I spoke up "you have less than fifteen minutes" he growled and pushed me down on the bed before attempting to yank my pants off. I giggled at his attitude and wiggled around to help him slip the jeans off. 

He kissed my stomach and slid my shirt up with his nose, leaving a trail of light kisses behind. I lifted my arms when he pulled off my shirt, the top ending up somewhere in the room I'd probably never see. My eyes peeked at the clock while he pulled off my underwear "eleven minutes–" he cut me off with a hungry kiss and I moaned into the lip lock when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. His pink muscle fighting with mine while he fumbled with his underwear. 

I helped him take off the clothing and immediately after he slipped his hands under my knees and spread my legs further. He leaned forward and caught my lips again before pushing himself inside me. I wrapped my arms around his him and arched my back once I was filled. "Fuck… you have nine" he chuckled and ran his teeth over my neck while starting an even pace. 

I let my moans tumble out of my mouth, not bothering to try and cover up just how good it felt to have Killua fucking me. He grunted when I ran my nails down his back, leaving more claw marks on the already healing ones over his shoulder blades. 

"S-six!" I squeaked out while trying to hang on to Killua's body. His pace was picking up and it was getting more difficult to think or keep a hold on him. I felt one of his hands snake down between our hot bodies and find its way to my sensitive bud. "Shit–Killua!" the knot I so desperately wanted to untangle balled up in my gut and I gasped when it released. 

Killua quickly thrusted a few more times before pulling out and spilling his mess over my stomach. "Done… and with two minutes to spare" he swooped down to my lips and kissed me deeply. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on the soft strands.

I caught my breath once he rolled onto the bed beside me and I used his underwear to wipe up his finish. An arm snaked around my waist and I smiled when Killua rolled me on top of him in a straddle.

"Fine, you've convinced me. I'll stay" 


	12. Stranger☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to get some sun every now and then!! –oh! Wear sunscreen though, wouldn't wanna get a sunburn!!

When a crazy lady on the side of your normally quiet street starts screaming about supernatural creatures, you should probably believe her. At least in my case, I should have heeded her warnings by at least carrying pepper spray or something. But who's ever smart enough to do that? Certainly not me.

I cautiously checked over my shoulder for the umpteenth time on my walk home. My heart pumping faster with every step out of fear, the feeling of eyes watching me ever present on my skin. Ever since I stepped out of my workplace and walked down the street the feeling of being watched had clung to me. It felt like a parasite that wouldn't give. Bothersome.

Finally I mustered up the courage to turn around and sweep my vision across the land. "Who's there?" I called, but there was no answer… 

I bit my lip and frowned at my own behavior. If anybody had been watching me through their windows then they most likely thought I was crazy by now. I sighed and turned back around only to freeze at the figure down the street. A lone person that stood under a flickering streetlight… the one in front of my house.

The grip on my purse tightened as my anxiety hit the roof hard enough to break it, sky rocketing until my whole body was quaking in fear. My heart skipped a beat when all the lights on the street flickered as one and the figure was suddenly gone.

'Im seeing things. There's no way I'm not. No way that someone has the ability to control the lights. To just disappear' 

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before marching forward towards my house. My thought process consisting of 'behind locked doors I'm safe' and 'the police is on speed dial on my home phone', but of course none of it calmed me down completely.

The blood pumped through my ears while I messed with my keys, fumbling around with the multiples of them until I found the right one. As soon as I put the key inside the door my heart stopped. A hand slammed against the spot next to my head, keeping me from going anywhere to the right. Then another hand slammed lower near my waist on the doorframe, completely trapping me.

A breath fanned across my slightly exposed shoulder and an involuntary shiver ran through my body. "Why are you out so late with no company?" a smooth voice spoke right next to my ear and I frowned at the way my body turned to putty. This was a complete stranger–a creep if you will–who has just invaded my property, my personal space, and crossed all the lines in one go. A predator.

"I'll scream" my voice came out shaky and less confident than I wanted, but it was something. The man chuckled and I had to dig my nails into my palms to keep from shaking. "I-Its not funny. I'll call the police and…" I paused and thought about what the police would do if I called. How would I tell them? Would they even make it here in time? Whoever was behind me could probably easily stop me from escaping, calling, or getting any sort of help. The build of their arms told me that much.

"And what?" Their lips brushed against my ear this time and I flinched away, but their arms moved closer to make sure I couldn't move too far. They sighed suddenly "People always assume that I'm gonna hurt them. It's been starting to piss me off so much recently that I end up doing just that. Do you ever feel that way?" I stared at the creases of my front door and calmed myself down the best I could. 

"No. I try to avoid conflict" a noise of surprise came from them and I stiffened at the danger of doing something wrong. Then their voice came again, velvety and smooth "why's that?" It sounded so quiet, as if they took every precaution not to make the words sound harsh. "Well… fighting isn't really my thing. I try not to stay made too long".

It felt strange talking to someone whose face I couldn't see, that and along with the fact that they snuck up behind me at my front door at almost eleven o'clock at night made it creepy, but for some reason it felt like I could tell them anything.

Their arms shifted a bit and I felt my body relax the tiniest bit "what's your name?" I bit my lip and suddenly felt the urge to see the person's face. The need to look over my shoulder and meet their gaze drove me insane in mere seconds. "Y/n… Y/n L/n. What's your name?" their body pressed against mine suddenly and I gasped at the realization of how much bigger they are than me. At least a head taller and with broad shoulders that were on either side of my body now. 

I watched their hands gently take my keys from me and put them in my own door. My body shook again once the door opened to my dark house. Their head pressed against the side of mine and I shivered from their voice "don't turn on any lights. Go change into your nightwear. And don't turn around" their body disappeared from mine and the cold air outside made my skin freeze. 

Quickly I did as told and navigated myself through my dark house to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me immediately to make sure he wasn't following and felt relief rush over me for a moment. My hand flew to my back pocket for my phone, but all that I felt was the pocket of my jeans pressed to my butt. I frantically searched for the hand held device until I realized he must have taken it at some point while I was distracted. 

"Shit…" I rested my head on the cold wall and tried to calm my mind. 'There's a stranger in my house. He had my keys and my phone. I have no way to call for help–unless I scream out my window. And I don't know what he wants from me' basically I knew nothing. I sighed and tried to come to terms with the idea of dying, but deep down I felt like I'd see tomorrow. Like something was waiting for me tomorrow.

I decided to do as asked after taking a quick shower–hopefully Mr. Stranger won't mind–then I got dressed in my most comfortable clothing to calm my body. Finally I unlocked my door and stepped out into the hall to see a little light coming from my living room.

My feet padded against the wood flooring on my way there, the moment I reached the carpeted floor I searched for the stranger. But the only thing I found was the full moon shining through my front window. Suddenly my vision went dark and I gasped at the hand over my eyes. Another hand gently touched my hip, arm stretched over my torso, trapping me against the body behind me.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you don't have to be scared" I loosened my grip on his hand covering my eyes and let my hands drop to his arm to relax them. "Can I know something?" I asked. He removed his hand from my eyes, but I kept them closed not knowing if he wanted me to see or not. I felt the hair over my shoulder move to the side and his breath fanned over my neck "depends, but go ahead" I cleared my throat for a moment and calmed my breathing.

"First: are you going to kill me?" His lips that were against my neck stretch and I knew he was smiling at the moment "no, not unless you want me to" I furrowed my brows at the last bit. "Are you going to… rape me?" He chuckled this time and I gasped when he blew cold air on my neck "I wouldn't touch you like that unless you wanted me to" my skin prickled at the way his voice lowered, the last bit sounding almost like an offer.

"Uh… then why are you here? What do you want?" I flinched at the press of his lips against my neck. Something warm and wet sliding against my neck momentarily "because I needed a refill. And your smell started to drive me insane, almost violently" my face twisted into confusion "what are you talking about?" he tightened his grip on me, but my body didn't tense, instead it felt heavier and relaxed. I finally opened my eyes at the same time something sharp poked my skin.

The sound of something splitting my skin and piercing through my flesh echoed in my ears and I threw my head back at the pain. My grip tightened on his forearm until a hot flame of euphoria racked my body. A moan left my mouth and I felt my knees buckle underneath me. All bodily function left me and I tried to catch my fleeting breath. 

All of a sudden everything stopped and I felt my body collapse into a pair of arms. Tingles started at the tips of my toes and laced its way through my spine until hitting my senseless mind. I tried to loll my head around until it hit something comfortable and warm, my blurry vision trying to focus on what's in front of me.

A white blob came into view and I reached out to touch the bold color against all the wooden walls. The feeling was soft–almost velvety–and fluffy. The tufts moved under my fingers until two sapphire like orbs caught my attention. My eyelids got heavier as the seconds passed and I nearly fell asleep when my body was laid down on something soft and uncomfortable. My body registered it as my bed immediately.

"You won't remember much in the morning, so I'm sorry. Thank you Y/n, goodnight" that deep smooth voice echoed in my ears and I reached out for the person as they walked away. My eyes slid shut and the next thing I knew it was eight in the morning on a Saturday.

–Bonus–

I walked through the isle at the pharmacy and picked up a bottle of painkillers. The headache from this morning had died down, but had yet to go away. I put the bottle into my basket next to the tiny band-aids I decided to get for the two holes in my neck. 

My body felt only a little weaker than it was before… well before what? I have no idea. My memories are fuzzy, but I do remember seeing a few snippets of last night. I placed my items up on the counter at the store and quickly paid for them.

When I turned around to leave I yelped as I ran into a body. A tall, firm, muscular body. They caught me before I could fall back and I froze from their familiar touch. "Sorry, you okay?" my eyes widened at their voice and I looked up into two sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah… um–do I know you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this chapter today so pretty pretty pretty please tell me if you catch any mistakes!!<3
> 
> Tempted to make this into a full blown fic... Definitely gonna be a part two to this one.


	13. Stranger-2-☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as vampire-esque as it's first part, but I'm just experimenting with this one-shot becoming a fic

Saturday, September 21st 10:42

I looked up at the man in front of me and quickly took note of his intricate blue irises. "Yeah… um– do I know you?" something in his eyes swirled for a moment and I suddenly felt like drowning in his oceanic orbs. His lips quirked up to one side and he blinked, snapping me out of whatever trace I was just going through. 

"No. We've never met before" my mind clicked and the pounding headache in my ears was gone, the fuzziness pushed away. I narrowed my eyes and tilted my head confused "right… sorry I'm having a strange morning. I didn't mean to sound rude or anything" he chuckled and my heart skipped a beat at the noise. "It's fine, people ask me that a lot actually. I think it's because to most people I look ghostly" he finger quoted the last words and I finally looked at the rest of him.

Smooth milky white skin, looking completely untouched. A blue button up that complimented his eyes was stretched over his lean torso, followed by black slacks that matched his freshly shined looking shoes. Above his unblemished face was a disheveled mess of white hair that looked like it was almost glowing from how the light came from behind him. 

I put a smile on my face "I can see that, it's not everyday you meet someone with white hair" his hands slipped into his pockets like it was second nature to him, and for a moment I wondered how often his hands were in his pockets. "It's not everyday you meet someone nice either" I was taken back by the indirect compliment.

My shy side came out for a moment when I came to a loss for words, suddenly fumbling for something to say "u-um… my name's Y/n" I put a hand out awkwardly and hoped he wouldn't find it weird. He pulled a hand out of his slacks and grabbed back at my hand gently. I looked down at our hands and sweatdropped at the size difference.

"Killua" 

The name was unique, but I swore I had seen or heard it somewhere before. This Killua guy was giving me the weirdest case of deja vu or something. "I hope you have a good rest of your day… Killua" his pupils dilated in a split second before shrinking again "you too, Y/n" he slipped his hand from mine and returned it to his pocket before stepping out of the way. I smiled and nodded before heading out of the little pharmacy and rubbed my sore neck subconsciously.

–––  
Wednesday, September 25th 1:17

"I better not hear you complain the rest of the night after you go eat Chipottle again" 

"Come on Y/n, it hurts so good though! You need to eat it some time with me, why not today?" 

"I promised John that I'd stop by his shop to try his new special today"

My friend Caroline pouted and slumped on my desk. I shooed her away from the neatly stacked papers she was dangerously close to. "You always go to his deli though" I slipped a paperclip onto the last pit of papers and smacked them down, content with my completed work. "Because his sandwiches are good, now let's go" she happily picked herself up and followed me out of the building we worked at.

I listened to her happily vent about her weekend and the boy she was talking to, the girl almost never wasn't dating someone. She always happens to date the wrong guys though. Once we came to the fork in the road I waved bye to her "see you in an hour" she gave me an overly excited wave and I rolled my eyes. The streets were a bit crowded today during this time, so I had a bit of trouble getting across the walk ways and through large groups.

While walking through one crowd in particular I tripped over someone's shoes and nearly kissed the ground, but a pair of arms stopped my fall. I gasped when they lifted me off the ground for a second before placing me back down like some sort of flimsy building block. 'Am I that light, or did a bodybuilder just save me?' I looked up to meet my savior and went wide eyed at the face of Killua.

He gave me a face similar to mine before wiping the expression off and smiling "funny seeing you again" I laughed and steady myself with his firm arm, about to speak when someone behind me spoke up. "Watch where you're going wench" I flinched and turned to see a larger man with a Philly cheese steak in hand, some of the sauce around his mouth and a bit on his shirt.

I bowed my head and frowned "sorry…" I quietly said. He scoffed and looked away. My face twisted into a small scowl at his attitude despite my apology. "How about you watch your surroundings instead of stuffing your face for once. Eating in the street is rude you know" I whipped my head up to see Killua's lips curled into a half smirk. 

"The hell did you say to me you pompous brat" Killua let a smile spread on his face while putting his hands up like he was guilty "oh you didn't hear? If you stopped chewing for a moment then maybe you would have. Sucks to be you huh?" my jaw dropped at his words. The man looked like he was about to snap. Killua's hand suddenly grasped mine and pulled me through the crowd behind him. 

"H-Hey! Wait a second" we made it out of the sea of people and in front of a familiar building, but I paid no mind to the structure, instead my eyes were on Killua. I yanked his hand back, but that didn't seem to do much besides grab his attention. "Why'd you do that? There was no need to be so mean" he looked down at me impassively before smiling "sorry, he was being very rude to you for no reason and it just kinda slipped out of my mouth" I stared up into his eyes and saw genuine regret swimming around in the blue pools that seemed to suck me in.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly "thank you" his eyes widened for a moment. A ding came from my right and another hand grabbed mine, quite roughly, before pulling me away from Killua. "Is there a problem here?" I looked up at the voice of my friend John, his eyes narrowed on Killua.

"It's okay John! He was just helping me actually. The crowd is really rough today" his honey eyes turned down to me and softened "I see. Sorry for assuming, it just looked like something else from an outsider perspective" Killua's hands slipped into his pockets like the first time I met him and I found amusement from the action.

"Well I gotta get going. It was nice bumping into you again Y/n" he winked one of his blue eyes at me and I felt a little heat tickle my cheeks. "Y-Yeah, bye…" I followed his tall figure as far as possible until he just disappeared.

'How strange…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't stay up too late! Get plenty of sleep!!


	14. Undercover🥝

"I really like it when you wear silk. But I like it even more when you wear nothing" I bit my lip and smiled at the words husked into my ear. I leaned back and kissed Killua's neck "I could say the same for you, but I don't think I'd catch you dead in anything silk besides a robe" he chuckled and spun my around to look him in the face.

The mischief swirling in his dangerous eyes only fueled my own fire further. "Of course. Silk would clash with my already smooth skin, honey" he paused before the last word and a small smirk pulled his lips up. My own smirk formed on my face from the challenge and undid the tie around my outfit. "Wouldn't I know, dearest" the material piled at my feet on the floor as my whole body was on for show now.

Killua's eyes widened only a fraction and I trailed a finger up his neck until lightly stabbing it into the bottom of his chin. I mouthed my next words so only he could see "no peeking" he placed his hands on either side of my exposed waist and pulled my body into his quite roughly. "I'd hope so" he replied to my previous words and leaned forward to capture my lips with his. I had to steady myself from how good of a kisser Killua actually was for a moment before kissing back. 

He smirked in between breaths and I pinched his side once I slipped a hand underneath his black blazer, the other tangling into his hair. A hand reached down and grabbed a handful of my ass making me lift my legs to his side. "Aren't you a bit overdressed?" I breathlessly asked while trailing my lips down his neck. He ripped off his tie and helped me remove his tux. "You're right, maybe just all of it should come off" I undid his belt with skillful fingers and yanked the zipper down. His eyes caught mine for a moment and a small flame passed between us.

I gasped when he pushed me down on the bed and tore off the rest of his clothes. He lifted the blanket and threw it over our bodies once he was in-between my legs and I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. "Ready for the time of your life?" I pulled him closer and kissed his lips, hard, before slipping my lips to his ear "you wish" I whispered. 

He stiffened when I reached a hand down and pulled him flush against me. Something hard poked my thigh and I raised a brow at him while his fire flickered for a moment, a small flush reaching his ears. I suppressed my laugh and moved one of my legs between his. "Don't people move during sex?" I reminded him of what we were doing and he snapped out of it. He grabbed the headboard tightly "you're dangerous" he growled before starting a rocking motion with our bodies, careful not to get too close to me. 

I gave my best moan possible and made sure to recreate the noise every now and then between our small conversations. "Never thought you'd let me top you so easily" he nipped my ear and I smirked. I grabbed his wrist and flipped out positions in the blink of an eye. Both of his wrists were pinned, but we both knew he could easily break free if he wanted to. "What was that?" I teased.

A surprised gasp rolled off my tongue when he bucked his hips up hard enough to make my breast bounce more than necessary. "Was just about to say how much I liked the view. Never thought I'd get to see it" his voice dropped lower on the last bit and I shoved my knee into his side. He grunted and I lifted my hips, rubbing his length along my ass slowly "choose your words wisely" he hissed and I watched his hand ball the sheets up into his fist. 

"A man only has so much self control" he growled while I raked a hand down his torso, tracing the fine lines of his abs. "Well I know you can be patient, so wait long enough and you can go to the bathroom and take care of it yourself later" he ripped his hands out of my grasp and flipped us again. I felt my wrist get pinned above my head with one hand while his other pressed into the back of one of my knees, spreading my legs wider. "Or I could just take care of it now, along with you," he offered.

I bit my lip and pulled him closer by tightening my leg around his waist. He brushed his nose against mine and I kissed his lips again, the feeling almost becoming addicting at this point. I released his lips and smiled "I think that's enough acting. You can get off me now" his eyes darkened to something animalistic for a second and I almost thought he was really going to do it. And I honestly anticipated it. Wanted it even.

But we were undercover on a mission. And fooling around was not on the top of either of our agenda's. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to keep your body moving for at least an hour a day!!


	15. ImInLoveWithYou 🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has been having a wonderful weekend so far!
> 
> This one was bad. I didn't post anything yesterday so I'm most likely gonna try and get two more one-shots up today.

"Y/n! Wait, come on–please!" the ground underneath the two became more slippery with each step, the dirt muddy from the rain. "Slow down!" Killua screamed after his best friend. The girl he loved… but she couldn't hear. Didn't want to hear his voice.

There were lights, so many red and blue lights. And blood… her blood was everywhere around her. On him. Her body felt colder by the second. Killua brushed his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears drowned out by the rain. 

"Kid, we need to take her to a hospital. You're gonna have to let her go" Killua's heart stopped. Let her go… no. He couldn't. He couldn't just let her go. He didn't know if she would ever come back. 

People crowded them and Killua's hold on her body tightened until he was basically forced from her body. He felt his breathing pick up as her body was placed on a stretcher. The events from before flashed through Killua's mind over and over again.

The headlights. Her body. The blood. It all happened so fast that he didn't even get a look at whose car–what car– had hit her. Killua looked down at his hands where her blood was, the rain beginning to wash it all away. The back of his eyes stung for a moment until his own tears mixed with the droplets on his face. 

This was all his fault. He knew it was all his fault, he could have prevented all of this. If only he hadn't told her… said the words he had always wanted to say. If only he hadn't been so selfish.

Killua grit his teeth and slammed his fists into the ground, tears streaming from his eyes as his whole body went numb. A scream erupted from his throat. A scream that meant one thing, but no one else understood.

'I'm sorry I told you. That I told you I'm in love with you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a reader of my AIL or in other words Assassin In Love! Then you will be getting a chapter tomorrow!!–maybe even two if I manage to revise the motherfucker and not over edit it... Sorry for my language.


	16. Want☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one sucked too. Honestly I feel like I lost my writing... Pazaz? Idk what to call it I think my creative juice is running a little dry. Not cause I'm out of ideas or anything, but because I've been writing quite a bit lately– I shall not give up though!!

I leaned back and felt the wind flow through my hair, moving it out of my face. The breeze felt great on a day like this. A good day with no trouble, filled with happiness, forgiveness, a tinge of remorse and a lot of setting things right.

My head leaned back all the way and I smelled something minty waft into my nose. I opened my eyes up to meet a pair of royal blue irises, a hint of mischief swirling around the pupil.

"Ah–Killua!" I sat straight up and turned my body towards his upside down self. His shirt halfway down his torso, showing off his toned stomach. The angelic white hair on top of his head somehow keeping shape the whole time, even after fixing his body. "Hey Angel" he floated over to the open spot in front of me and plopped both of his hands down on either side of my body. I squeezed my legs tighter together and leaned back when he got closer.

"What exactly are you up to today?" I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap and looked away from him. "...Bisky told me not to talk to you" he scoffed and tilted his head towards my face to look at him "and why did she tell you that?" I turned my head the other way to get away from his piercing blue eyes. His face popped up in my vision again and I looked down at my hands this time.

I gasped when his fingers caught my chin and pushed my head up. His pretty eyes caught my gaze and held it. "Why?" He demanded, his eyes becoming more intense by the second "because last time someone found you talking to me… they put you in purgatory" his gaze darkened and I stiffened. He blinked his eyes and they softened "don't worry about what she said, okay? I didn't actually go down to that place alright" I nervously nodded.

He still hadn't let go of my chin and I felt my heart rate pick up "something else is bothering you. What?" I shook my head no and he frowned. "Come on Angel, what's bothering you?" the grip on my dress tightened until I knew wrinkles would be left behind in the fabric.

"An angel isn't supposed to give into their desires, because then we would…" I glanced at his slick black feathers "well you know" he nodded lightly, as if the subject didn't affect him at all. "I don't really know what desire feels like… but there are things I want–does that mean I desire something?" his eyes widened at my words "you want something?" He excitedly spoke, like a kid in a candy store who was just promised all of their favorite candy for free.

This was most likely because I had never wanted something. Or better yet never told someone I wanted something… yet I trusted someone considered untrustworthy by my kind to know this information. 

"Well, sort of yeah" his lips quirked up into a breathtaking smile. "Then what do you want?" I took in a shaky breath and averted my gaze "I-I don't know if I should say…" he gently pulled one of my hands from my lap and my body reacted to his touch immediately. My face heated up and I felt super nervous all of a sudden.

He brought my hand to his face where he brushed his lips against my fingers, his breath fanning over my knuckles. "You don't have to say, but just know you can" I swallowed my fear "I want… to touch you" his breath hitched and I squeezed my eyes shut, scared of his reaction.

Suddenly my body was lifted into the air and turned in place. My bottom touched back down to where it had been beforehand, but now my eyes weren't looking down on the city. All I could see now was a wall and Killua. "W-Why?" His face was blank, impassive, emotionless. I was confused by his actions and his attitude.

"You want to touch me?" He asked me carefully. I nodded and his jaw clenched "are you sure?" The question sounded more like reassurance for him more than me. "Yes" his adam's apple attracted my gaze as it bobbed "then touch me" my eyes widened as they shot to his. His hand took mine by the wrist and slowly placed it on his face "please" my heart tugged at the word.

I took control of my own hand and his grasp slipped away from my wrist. My thumb traced the shapes of his face slowly, fueling my want further. His eyes slid shut when I raised my other hand and copied my movements. I trailed my hands up into his hair and tugged at some of the snow white strands before going back down. One of my fingers traced his collarbone from the dip in the middle to his shoulder, covered by his black t-shirt. 

I skipped down to where his bicep was and squeezed the muscle before going down his forearm to his hand resting beside my thigh. I picked it up and looked at how much larger his hand was than mine. My head tilted to the side as I placed my cheek in his palm, my eyes closing to enjoy the feeling. 

When I opened my eyes back up I jumped from the eyes looking back at me. Killua didn't move though. I looked down at his lips and reached a hand out to touch the pink skin, but he caught my hand. I looked at him surprised until he brought his face to my hand and kissed it.

My eyes widened at the feeling that shot up my arm and into my body. Like electricity that left a fire in its wake. Killua looked up at me with half lidded eyes and I felt something build up inside of me. Another want. I looked down at his lips again and felt myself get closer to them until my nose brushed his. 

"Stop right there!" I jumped at the voice and whipped around to see my superior. Bisky Krueger. "B-Bisky! I'm so sorry–" she put up a hand and I shut up. "What do you want, hag?" I looked at Killua who didn't seem happy at all with the interruption. "Watch your mouth brat. You should know better than to do stuff like this, especially to her. I thought you–" my ears were suddenly covered and I looked at Killua confused.

His mouth moved while his face twisted deeper into a scowl. Finally he sighed and lowered his arms to let me hear "why'd you cover my ears?" he looked up at me and smiled. But it wasn't the same breathtaking one that I liked to look at. "It's nothing Angel. I gotta go now" I frowned "oh okay, bye" I gave him my best smile and waved at him while he ascended into the air.

I watched him fly away until he swooped down in between the tall buildings of York New. The possibilites of what he said was the only thought I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner! And dessert if you been a good a bean ( ꈍᴗꈍ)


	17. Spide-y Senses☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda like this one ( ´◡‿ゝ◡`)

The entire last week had been horrible for me. The amount of bad luck I had was so immense to the point I thought a rabbit's foot would help me. Of course every time I got into trouble I was always saved, but I never knew what it was that saved me. The only clue I had gotten was a silky white thread, but I just decided that it was a left over spiders web and marked down my savior as good luck coming back my way.

I sighed as the rain poured down harder on me, the only umbrella I had was somewhere back at my apartment. Which is not where I was. I used my purse to cover my eyes even just a little bit, but it was still a challenge to see five feet in front of me.

"Hey!" I turned around at the voice and saw a person dressed in black walking towards me "whatcha doin' out alone?" I whipped towards the second voice and saw another person, closer than the last, walking towards me as well. 

My alarms went off immediately and I started to fast walk away from them. Despite my house being in the opposite direction. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw two more figures following them and I felt my stomach drop before I started running. Their feet smacked against the wet ground, telling me they had also picked up their pace. Some of them were laughing and I immediately knew this was bad.

I came towards a dead end and braced my body against the wall where they all finally caught up to me. "Get away from me!" I screamed when one of them tried to grab my arms. I lifted my foot and kicked one of them hard in the groin. "You bitch!" I screamed when one grabbed my dress and ripped it at the bottom.

Suddenly the grip on my arms disappeared and I gasped when the man in front of me flew backwards. Something like a web shooting from the dark out to grab them. I leaned against the wall and watched in amazement as a fifth figure appeared and started kicking ass. My eyes tried to focus on their face, but all I could see was a blur of white and red. They axe kicked the final person and stood still for a second, their head turning to look at me. 

Two blue eyes caught my gaze and I held my breath as something passed between us. I pushed off the wall and walked towards them when they blinked and ran away. I quickly chased after them "hey, wait!" I followed them into the alleyway, but it was empty? My brows furrowed in confusion and I backed up until I bumped into something. I squeaked and whipped around to see a masked guy hanging from a web.

Everything clicked into place finally and I tilted my head as a smile pulled my lips up "it's you… you're the one who's been saving me" he stayed quiet and I raised a brow "can you talk spider guy or does that mask not let you?" I reached forward and he leaned away from my reach. "Don't…" his voice was deep with a small husk to it "can I not see your face? Well I guess that would defeat the purpose of your mask" I giggled and his mask moved a bit where his mouth would be.

"Then… how about just a little" I reached for his mask again and he flinched a moment before allowing my touch. I carefully rolled it down until his pink lips were in view, my thumbs traced his sharp jawline before I leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He kissed back and I moved my lips against his slowly. After a moment I leaned back and inspected his mask, the temptation to pull it all the way off made my hands flex for a second.

I smiled and brushed his lips with my thumb "thank you" his lips pulled into a half smirk and I bit my lip. "If that's my reward then maybe I should have let you see me the last hundred times" I flushed and rolled my eyes "so you're a flirt?" he chuckled and I felt the sound rumble through my body like an earthquake. A shiver running down my spine.

"Only when the mask is on… and maybe just for you" I pushed my lips against his one last time before rolling his mask back on. "See you around? Spider boy" he swung his body up right and shot one of his webs to a different building before swinging off. "It's Spider-Man!" He yelled back at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do some cleaning while we're in quarantine, or find a new hobby. I like to draw every now and then, but I play videogames and watch YouTube more than that.


	18. Stranger-3-🥝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you accidentally delete the 7k+ words that you wrote for the next chapter of your fic ಥ‿ಥ  
> Chapter 26 for AIL is gonna be a bummer to rewrite–f@ck

Friday, November 15th 10:41

"John you don't need to walk me home. You're literally going above and beyond for me by walking me to and from work, but home is a bit much" 

"I know okay. It's just that people have been reporting strange activity in this area and I wanna make sure you stay safe– are you certain nothing weird has happened in the past week… or month?"

I rolled my eyes at my friend and sighed "I'm sure, you should get home yourself. It's almost eleven" John glanced at his wrist watch and sighed. "Fine. Just don't open the door when I leave, please" I smiled and nodded "as you wish. I'll stay locked up" he ruffled my hair around a bit "just like a princess" I felt my cheeks darken at the ongoing joke we had since childhood.

He closed and locked the door behind him and I did as told and made sure everything was locked up. After the last two dreams I had, the chances of a break in felt inevitable. I padded across the cold floor and turned my air conditioner down a few notches before heading to my room for a shower.

The hot water rolled down my body and made my skin tingle with warmth. Just as I finished washing all the soap from my hair the sound of something dropping on the floor came from my room. I stiffened and listened for any other noise quietly. My heart rate increased at the impending feeling of doom creeping up my back and I slowly turned off my water.

I wrapped my towel tightly around my body and grabbed the porcelain cover of my toilet's tank for protection. My toe pulled open the door and I reeled back the white slab in a position ready to knock someone out. I searched the parts of the room I could see over and over until I came to what had fallen on the ground. 

My brows knitted together in confusion. "How did you get over here?" I questioned the object despite knowing I wouldn't get an answer… until I did. "I accidentally dropped it, sorry" I whipped around and held up the porcelain slab when it suddenly slipped from my grasp. I gasped and looked behind me only to see no one there "w-what–how did…" the sound of the porcelain clanking against itself came from the bathroom and I was about to turn towards that direction when a shoulder blocked my vision.

I froze and suddenly all of those dreams became a reality, my fear instantly lowering until it was just a pinch of salt. "Have you… we–done this before?" a sad sigh came from them and I felt their hands gently slide down my arms until they reached my hands. I watched as their palm pressed up into mine and they stretched their bigger hand out under mine. 

"Yes. You just don't remember" I calmed down from their touch somehow, it putting me at ease. I tilted my head and lifted one of their hands to my face "why can't I remember?" I asked, my eyes inspecting their long digits before turning their hand over to see their palm. "Because I don't let you" my confusion only grew "how do you do that?" a small laugh rang in my ears and a shiver ran down my spine.

Their body pushed closer to mine until their chest was pressed against my back tightly "curiosity killed the cat, you know?" I felt a smile pull at my lips "but satisfaction brought it back" I finished. They laughed again and I felt my body turn on instinct. Suddenly my eyes were covered and both of my wrists were caught between one of their hands.

"Do you remember my one rule from the first time?" I nodded slowly, their hand following my eyes the whole way. "Then you should know better than to try and look, right?" the way they said it made me sound like a child who was being scolded, and I didn't very much like it. I puffed out my cheeks and scowled lightly "can you at least answer more than just two of my questions this time then? Since the last time you did this we didn't even talk…" they took a long time to think about it before I felt my wrist get raised above my head, then my body was turned around.

The hand on my face slipped away, but I kept my eyes closed, once again not knowing if that's how they wanted it. I wasn't for sure if this person was a guy or not yet, so I wasn't going to keep assuming. "Are you a guy? Or… a man?" they started to shuffle around my room and I felt a bit of my privacy being invaded.

"Yeah, I'm a guy" I nodded and thought of another question even though there were a hundred that I could rapidfire off the top of my head. "Are you younger or older?" I carefully asked. His body pressed into the back of mine again as if to show a sign of "I'm here"– and the action honestly did a good job of doing that. "Whatever type you're into" my face twisted into a shocked and confused face all at the same time.

"Excuse me–"

"You're excused"

My eye twitched at the childish response "so you're younger then" he huffed out a breathy laugh and I took that as my answer. "How tall are you?" something black was thrown over my eyes suddenly and I raised my hands to touch the fabric. Something moved against the back of my head until whatever the black fabric was, was tightened to my head "how tall do you like your guys?" I frowned at the lack of progress.

An image of the man I had recently gotten to know flashed through my mind and I decided to just guess his height. "Around 6'1" or 6'2", anything taller would be awkward" I felt his hands brush down my hair before slipping down to my bare shoulders. The realization that I was still in a towel suddenly struck me and my whole body heated up from embarrassment.

"So you have a type?" I stopped my miniature freak out and thought about the question "well not necessarily. There's just a guy I know who's about that height, and he's very… well– handsome" his thumbs circled the back of my shoulders and I felt little tingles run across my skin.

"What's he look like?" I flinched at his voice that had gotten closer. His breath fanned over my shoulder, still damp from the wet hair on my head. A chill ran down my spine and I covered my arms for warmth. "Well… I've never seen anyone that looks like him before. To my friend at work he looks like an exotic sex God or something–but those are just her words!" he laughed at my raised voice and I felt myself wanting to join his laughter.

"He's got these eyes that make me feel like I'm constantly in some sort of trance, or like I'm drowning–but not suffocating. And when he smiles I have to almost stop and admire his face for a moment. It's almost like he was hand sculpted by the most amazing artist in the word, and lord don't get me started on his jawline–"

As I spoke the hands on my shoulders had lowered to my sides where my towel clung to tightly. His touch was nearly intoxicating to my body despite not even knowing his face. It was the strangest feeling ever. To feel this way about a complete stranger. But I guess that's how one night stands work in a way?

"Everytime I see him he's wearing a different outfit that looks like it's been picked by a personal stylist, but honestly I think he's just that good at picking out clothes. I remember the day when I first met him, he was wearing a blue button up and it honestly made me feel some way about him. That or his hair… it was a strange color for someone as young as him, but I guess that's just his natural color? He had said that people get spooked by his appearance because he looks ghostly, but I think it's just because of how breathtaking he is"

The hands on my hips stopped and I did as well. I slid my hands down to the ones on my body and turned in place to touch the guy back. "You never told me what you meant by refill?" I felt around for his face until I touched the smooth skin. It almost felt like he had pushed his cheek into my palm, but I didn't mind. "How about I let you figure it out yourself?" I frowned again. This guy hadn't spoken anything about himself or answered any of my questions.

"Here. Be careful though" my eyebrow quirked up when his hand gently grabbed mine and placed it near his mouth "wha–" I gasped when I felt his teeth. "What should I do?" His hands slowly moved my finger to another tooth and then lowered it down it's length. I had to feel the tooth again once I realized that teeth aren't that long naturally. My hand broke free from his grasp and I wrapped a finger around the long chomper "why is your tooth so long?" I pulled my hand away so he could speak.

"If I told you then that would defeat the purpose of you figuring it out" I rolled my eyes behind the black cloth. "Then is there any other way for you to show–er let me feel…" the sentence felt strange coming out, because of the innuendo right around the corner. My hand was grabbed again and I allowed him to twist my arm lightly as he pulled me over to another spot.

My body was pushed carefully down and my near bare bottom hit the bed. I pulled my towel down my legs and up my chest to make sure it was still secure. "I can let you feel without you getting too dizzy… if that's what you want? But don't blame me for any actions you do after" when my brows knitted together in confusion for the umpteenth time tonight I finally decided that tonight was just going to be marked confusing.

"Okay…" he took a sharp intake of air at my answer, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. My arm was lifted up in his direction and I felt his mouth press a kiss to my wrist. A flush invaded my cheeks at the intimate action until two pokes touched the skin there. My eyes widened as a small crunch came from it and the feeling of pain rolled down my arm until it blossomed into hot pleasure.

I gasped and threw my head back as small little sips echoed in my ears. "Please…" my grip tightened on the bed as I felt myself beginning to fall, but an arm caught my limp body. Everything I had been feeling stopped and left an empty tingle in my body that I hated. His breath fanned over the top of my breast and I felt his lips press kiss after kiss on my skin. The feeling leaving a hot trail on my skin.

My hands eventually found their way up into his hair, the locks smooth and fluffy. I finally calmed my breathing down to a comfortable level when that feeling rushed through my body again. A moan ripped from my throat and I pulled him closer to my body as I fell back on the bed, his body above mine.

It felt like I couldn't even form a single word from how good it felt. All the heat in my body pulsed as it flooded my veins further and further. I slipped my hands down to his cheeks and he released my skin. The empty feeling came back, but it was quickly replaced by my growing need that was starting up at my core. I lifted his face up to mine and brushed his cheeks before leaning up and pressing my lips to his. 

He was frozen for a moment before his own flame was added to my hot fire. His lips smashed against mine harder until my lips were nearly bruised, but the pain was becoming an intoxicating thing. My body craved for more of it, more of him, more of whoever this person was. I lifted one of my legs up to his hip and I felt my towel loosen.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I moaned into the kiss when I tasted something like iron on my tongue. I felt his hand touch my knee and slide down to my towel when he dug his fingers underneath. One of my hands slipped down his body and to his waist where I teased a few fingers into his pants before slipping them under his shirt. 

I was taken back by the toned muscles on his stomach, but I quickly snapped out of it and explored his warm skin. A growl erupted from his throat and sent a shiver down my spine. He released my aching lips and made his way down from my jaw before sinking his teeth into my neck.

Another moan came from me, more choked than the last. I jolted when his fingers brushed against my overly sensitive parts. He ran a finger between my folds slowly before plunging a finger inside, my grip around his neck tightened to the point I felt I was choking him. A second finger slipped in and I bit my lip when he curled his fingers with every thrust. His thumb pressed down on my clit and my eyes rolled to the back of my head when he bit into my skin at the same time. 

My body was quaking with pleasure and I arched my back as all of my limbs went numb. The moan that was originally going to slip off my tongue came out as nothing more than a squeak. The euphoria pulsed through my body until it weakened… and weakened. My whole body went slack after it left and I tried to calm my breathing. 

His lips pressed against the soft skin below my ear and up my face before he pressed a kiss to forehead and then my cheeks, nose, chin, and finally my lips. "I'm guessing that was your first orgasm?" he sounded amused and happy. I lazily nodded my head and he chuckled before pressing another kiss to my lips, this time I tried to press back, but my head felt so heavy.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? Goodnight Y/n" he lifted my body and laid me down carefully in my bed the right way. I felt the cover on my eyes slip away, but I didn't–couldn't–try to open my heavy eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope part three was okay, tommorow part two of Want is gonna be posted!! 
> 
> What kind of skincare routine do you all have? Mine is simple wash face and moisturize. And if you don't have a routine then honey whatchu doin–take care of that beautiful skin


	19. Want-2-☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 3k words ƪ(‾.‾“)┐I really have no life.  
> It's also confirmed that Stranger is gonna be a fic that'll come sometime soon. Most likely during mid summer once I've gotten it figured out.
> 
> Still only half way through writing ch 26 of AIL and I don't know how to rewrite a certain part that killed me the first time–ugh

I quickly made my way over towards the abandoned building I had always gone to once I was done with my work for the day. My legs felt almost like jelly from all the walking I had been doing since I wasn't used to it still. I went up a couple stairs to get onto the third floor, which was my usual floor. A wall on the far side was under construction and was big enough to fit myself and my wings through.

My body felt hot from the summer heat of the day, so I decided to make this quick. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled them around to loosen the muscles. After a deep breath I closed my eyes and concentrated on summoning my wings when a noise broke my focus. 

I looked over towards the broken stairs and saw nothing out of place. My brows furrowed in confusion. There was no wind, so it wasn't the tarp. And it definitely wasn't an animal, definitely not this deep into the city. I narrowed my gaze and quietly walked towards the steps.

Once I stopped my eyes scanned the spot before stopping on the ground. I tilted my head in confusion while squatting down to get a closer look at the object. My fingers carefully pinched the material and brought it closer to my eyes "black hair?" I whispered. The sound of the tarp moving caught my attention and I whipped around only to freeze.

I felt my eyes widen at the sight of two standing goat legs attached to a human torso. My eyes reached the top to see two glowing purple irises staring down at me amused. "Hello little angel" my body went into fight or flight instantly as I bolted towards the stairs. My heart dropped when another set of eyes, green in color caught my gaze and stopped me dead in my tracks. 

Their sharp claws scraped the wall terrifyingly slow and I felt my body begin to quiver. "An angel without their wings out? And around night time too–" he whistled and his smirk turned into a toothy grin "how dangerous" he purred. Two tails whipped around behind him and I frowned at the way they flicked back and forth playfully.

"You're violating a lot of rules right now…" I tried to make myself sound more authoritative, but my voice came out small and weak. "I'd hope so, that's what makes it fun after all" I snapped my eyes to another figure leaning against a far wall. She looked up from her sharp nails and I saw a snake's tongue flicker from her lips.

My body backed away from the three quickly when my back hit something firm. Two very hot hands plopped down onto my shoulders and I felt tears well up in my eyes when their breath hit my face "you're a cute one" I looked at his hands and saw scales fading into skin from the fingertips down. "I wonder what her wings look like" the feline one licked his lips and bit one of his nails "they all look the same, just different size you idiot" the girl said.

I tried to calm my visible shivering, but I knew better than to try and calm myself in a situation like this. "Don't start right now you two" the goat glared at the two and I cowered back further. A chuckle came from the one behind me "you guys are scaring her" he cooed. 

His hands trailed along my skin and I frowned when he squeezed my hips, nails pressing into my skin "this one has a nice body" I tore myself from his hands and turned to look at him. Two black horns sat on top of his head and red scales were faded around his skin in splotches. I met his red irises and scowled "you're disgusting" I spat. 

His smirk widened and he stepped closer to grab me, but I smacked his hand away from my body "I like this one" he growled. My fear skyrocketed at the way he said that and suddenly I felt ten times smaller than them. Everyone went quiet for a moment until the ringleader snapped his fingers, "rip it off" I screamed when all of their hands started to touch and grab at my clothes and skin.

There was a loud rip and cold air hit my back. I struggled between their flying arms and sharp claws until I finally ducked out of the circle. My hand flew up to my falling shirt and I pulled my skirt down my backside to cover it better. "Stay away from me!" I yelled. 

I gasped when the feline pounced towards me. My hand let go of my falling shirt and I bolted for a way out. The adrenaline pumped through my system, helping my sore legs push through and carry my weight all through the empty building to find a way out, but the only way down is the stairs or the open wall. My wings would take longer than just a couple of seconds to summon, so the second choice wasn't an option unless I wanted to break my legs.

My feet stopped when I saw thin black smoke covering the ground like a sheet. I turned around and saw that the cat had slowed down to a prowl. He licked his lips and I felt disgust run through me. Something tickled my ankles and I looked down to see that the smoke had all moved to cover my feet. My eyes widened in fear and just as I was about to take off again it all solidified. 

The goat guy came from around a corner with a bored look on his face, but there was still slight amusement in his features. This was all just a cat and mouse game for them, their victory already secured by their numbers.

I covered my front and tightly shut my eyes, deciding to just accept whatever next was going to happen to me. My eyes watered at how defenseless I felt and was. At how futile it was to fight four devils. Especially without my angelic power.

Suddenly there was a giant gust of wind that nearly sent me flying until a familiar touch wrapped around my body. I felt my feet get released and I peeked my eyes open to see a beautiful black wing wrapped securely around my body along with a strong pale arm. My eyes trailed up the arm to see the face of the fallen angel I had become fond of.

"Don't you fucking touch her" his voice sounded deep and animalistic. The vibrations in his chest sending tingles down my back. I looked over to the devils and saw that the goat looked pissed, but the cat looked furious. He hissed and sprinted towards Killua and I. My grip tightened on his shirt and he lifted his other wing, ready to send the feline back through sheer force.

"Nekomata don't!" the ringleaders voice pierced my ears and I flinched. The cat froze and stopped about seven feet from us–just far enough that Killua's wing couldn't touch him. His eyes were wide with surprise "don't think he's weak because he's a fallen. I'd think you of all people would recognize his features" I watched as Nekomata's eyes narrowed on Killua before widening again, slight fear passing through his orbs. He backed away faster than I had ever seen anyone move and I felt confusion drown my thoughts.

Killua's wing wrapped around me further until just the top half of my face was visible. His arm pressed me into his body tightly "that's the Zoldyck born angel. The third angel ever to be born from devils, but the first to fall" Killua frowned and I squeezed his arm, clearly sensing that what was just said had some sort of effect on him.

"There's no point in staying around here you three. Come on" Nekomata walked past us carefully and bared his teeth. Killua growled and the cat flinched. After waiting for at least five minutes Killua finally moved to pick me up, but he didn't say anything to me. He flew out of the building and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. Taking the quiet time to calm my body down from everything it had just been through.

He landed in a clearing in one of the small forest's that were still left near the city. But he didn't put me down yet, instead he walked for a few minutes until stopping and looking around. Then he gently set me down on the ground, but still kept one of his wings around the back of my body.

I looked up at him and waited until he met my gaze to hug him tightly. He stilled for a moment before wrapping his arms around my form, the sunset's glow suddenly disappearing from my sight. "Thank you" I whispered. He squeezed me tighter and I took that as my response.

After what felt like only a few seconds we released one another and I leaned back to see his face. I looked into Killua's pretty blue eyes and saw so many different raw emotions swirling inside of them than usual. As if his book had finally been opened for me and I wasn't just reading the back anymore, trying to see what was inside and only getting indirect information.

My hands cupped his cheeks and I carefully moved his face towards mine. He let me pull him closer until our noses brushed against one another. We looked at each other one more time, as if to make sure we were both sure of what was happening before closing our eyes and pressing our lips together.

I felt my stomach flutter and tickle from the new feeling. Killua's hands hesitantly touched my bare sides before wrapping around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and pushed his lips against mine harder. When they moved I tried to copy the action, new to the whole experience. 

He slowed down and let me try to catch up to his speed until we were in sync. His head tilted a little further and I felt his lips fit mine like the final piece to a puzzle. We pulled away and touched foreheads. I tried to catch my breath while Killua just watched me a little amused. 

"Why'd you do that?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip and his eyes shot down my face "because… I wanted to" he gave me that breathtaking smile and closed his eyes. "What do you want now?" He whispered. I looked back down to his pink lips and brushed my thumb along the bottom "I want to feel like that again" Killua opened his eyes and I saw something new in them. "Then do what you think will make you feel like that again" my face flushed at the thoughts going through my mind. Thoughts I hadn't really had before now.

I leaned up to kiss him again, but he stood at his full height to make it harder for me. My cheeks puffed out in frustration and I saw his lips curl into a smile. I hooked my arms around his neck tightly and pushed off the ground with my tippy toes, Killua's eyes widened when I pressed my lips to his. He grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall back to the ground and I wrapped them around his waist to anchor myself to him further.

His hands slipped up towards the back of my skirt and I shivered when he came closer to my butt. He squeezed the skin below my cheek and I tightened my legs around him more "d-don't do that" I pulled away from the kiss and saw mischief flash in his eyes. A chuckle slipped past his lips and I watched confused as he ducked under my chin. 

My brows furrowed until a kiss was pressed to my neck. I closed my eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling when it was repeated. "I like this… it feels nice when you do that" I leaned my head back and felt his lips wrap around a spot on my neck and lightly suck on it. A hum of some sorts escaped my mouth and I bit my lip to stop the weird noise. Tingles ran all through my body every time Killua sucked on my neck and I felt my back arch for some reason.

He kissed up to my ear and I shivered when he blew cold air on my skin "I know a lot of things you'd like a lot more than this" my body started to feel weird and hot suddenly. "L-like w-what" I felt my back press against something solid and then Killua's body press into mine "things you aren't ready for" he breathed against my skin while kissing down my neck. 

I gasped when he pressed a kiss to the side of my right breast and I remembered that my shirt was ripped. All of a sudden I threw my head back and my body arched into an oddly enjoyable feeling when Killua grinded his body to mine. Another one of those noises ripped from my throat and Killua stopped touching me.

He gently lowered my legs back down to the earth and I wobbled before pressing myself to whatever was behind me. I looked up at Killua and saw his gaze traveling down my body and back up again. "You need to cover yourself up," he quietly said. I felt my face warm up even more than it already was as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry…" he stared at me for a moment longer before turning away. "Don't be sorry Angel, just… cover yourself, please. For my sake?" I nodded and calmed my breathing so I could focus on summoning my wings. I whispered the spell in our native tongue and felt my shoulder blades shift slightly before a bright light came from behind me. A few feathers fell in front of my face and I turned to see both of my wings laying against the ground lazily. 

My clothes fixed into the usual dress I wore that had a low back, so my wings were free from material clothes. "Done" I chirped. Killua turned back around and smiled "better?" I nodded and stepped closer to him "could I… kiss you one more time?" Killua gave me a funny look before leaning down for me. 

I pressed my mouth to his for a couple of seconds before pulling back with a shy smile. "Thank you" he laughed and gently touched the top of my head "you don't need to thank me every time we kiss. If anything I should be thanking you" I swatted his hand away before it could ruffle my hair too much. "Liar. If I don't thank you then how else do I show thanks?" he shook his head as if it was the easiest question ever "there are a lot of ways you could show me thanks, but if saying thank you makes you feel better then let's just stick with that for now" I titled my head to the side confused.

"What other ways?" Killua nervously smiled and turned away from me "like I said, let's not worry about it. Now come on, I wanna make sure you make it back up okay" I crossed my arms and stayed in my spot "I'm not leaving until you tell me" he stilled and looked back at me. He saw my face and grumbled "why do you have to be so damn stubborn when it comes to this stuff. Let's just say it's too much for you now" I raised a brow and cocked a hip "I can handle a lot more than you think" Killua laughed to himself a little.

"I'm not arguing with you Y/n" I frowned at his use of my name. "...fine" he raised his wings up and pushed off the ground "thank you, now come on" I sadly followed after him. 

"Hey Angel"

I perked up and looked towards Killua's direction as we flew up into the sky. Making it towards the border where we'd have to part ways.

"I love you"

My eyes widened and I stopped mid flight when Killua folded his wings and fell backwards. I watched him smile up at me with a hint of red over his face. His wings shot out and caught him before he hit the ground and I finally let my breath out.

"I love you too…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's pulled any all nighters as of lately? I sorta kinda just did ಠ◡ಠ 


	20. Just A Fairytale🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a fucking hug (o´･_･)っ  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This was requested by a user on Wattpad.

When Killua first met Y/n it wasn't like meeting just some new person. She was strong, witty, sarcastic, and didn't take shit from anyone. Her presence was that of Gon's to Killua. And soon enough like a magnet she attracted him. There was just one problem though…

Two months ago Killua had found out that she was diagnosed with an incurable heart disease. The day he found out they were just having fun strolling through a nearby park when she fainted. It came as a shock at first that she would just so easily be swept off her feet by something so easily, but in the end she's still human.

At first Killua was angry. He was angry at her for not telling him sooner and upset with himself that he couldn't do anything to help. Then once Y/n had to start restricting her activities and stay home he started to feel useless and depressed. Killua would never show her that though.

He knocked twice on the front door before letting himself in "I'm here!" The silence that answered back scared him, but not too much as it had started to become normal. Killua walked up the stairs quickly and slowed right before her cracked door. He peeked in and saw her form lying on the bed, still.

Killua's heart dropped and he bolted over and put an ear next to her face while putting his fingers on her wrist. A weak pulse told him she was still here and he sighed in relief and dropped his head onto the bed next to her. Killua examined her face and saw a lack of sun on her skin from being inside so long. He looked at her small hand and slowly slid his own over it, lacing his fingers between hers.

"Killua?" He whipped around to see her eyes cracked open slightly, those beautiful e/c orbs half hidden behind her eyelids. Y/n smiled at him and he noticed that her lips looked dryer than usual "yeah, it's me. Are you feeling okay? Need me to get you anything? Food? Wat–" she gave a weak laugh and tried to squeeze his hand.

"I don't think I need any of that… but there is something I want" Killua leaned closer to listen "I want you to promise me two things" his brows dipped in worry. Y/n's hand released his and came up to touch his pale cheek "first.. no matter what happens I don't want you to blame yourself. I know you… have a habit of that" Killua clenched his jaw and pressed his face into her touch, her fingers growing cold.

"And second… stay by my… side until I'm gone" she smiled when Killua frowned and held the back of her hand closer to his face "I will. I promise" he felt the back of his eyes sting as tears pooled over them. Her breathing started to get more labored and Killua squeezed the bedsheets in his fist "Killua… can you...tell me and story?" He swallowed his cries and nodded, Y/n smiling patiently.

"Once upon a time… there was a princess born to rule the most powerful kingdom in the world. As she grew older she became more beautiful by the day, so beautiful that mother nature herself was jealous of her beauty. 

One day when the princess was out in the garden she met a killer sent to murder her parents, but she didn't call the guards, and she didn't scream for help. Instead she just smiled and said hello. This surprised the killer and he quickly became intrigued by the young woman.

She invited him to sit with her by the fountain and he was cautious at first, but soon he saw that there was no ill intent. They spoke to each other for a long time before the killer had to go, but before he did she yelled after him. She asked him to meet her in the same spot the next day… and he did.

He visited her everyday he could no matter what and soon enough the killer began to feel different about the princess. He didn't see her as just a princess or a woman, he saw her for who she was. When they confessed their love to one another and planned to elope that's when mother nature attacked.

Jealous of the princess and her newfound happiness, she cursed her with an incurable sickness that weakened her by the day. The killer was angry with mother nature, upset with himself, and sad for his love. He spent every day by her side until she finally had to go… but no matter what he stayed loving her" Killua finished the story and looked at Y/n to see her eyes closed. The hand on his face fell slack and the tears that had pooled finally fell from his eyes.

He squeezed her hand and tried to choke back his cries until it became too much.

"I'm sorry… princess" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie bro, I'm the biggest damn baby when it comes to sad shit, like–literal sobbing. That's what I'm doing rn as I'm typing this. I'm sobbing


	21. Want-3-🥝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is for LucckyyCharms (Who is here on AO3 and Wattpad), they made a bet with me that they'd post a Killuaxreader one-shot if I made a part three. You should definitely check out their HunterxHunter one-shots/headcanons book. They have the main four boys and even the adult trio🥴!!

After the day Killua had saved – and kissed– me I had gotten a long lecture from Bisky about hesitating on letting out my wings. She had told me to report the whole incident word by word to the council, but I of course left out certain parts and feelings.

The saints didn't take the situation lightly at all and immediately spoke with Lucifer about the issue, but I wasn't there to see that. No one has seen the man known as the first fallen besides a handful of people. One of them being my mentor Bisky.

It had been a month since then and I had been wondering when the next time I would see Killua was. My cheeks heated up just thinking about him and my body felt warmer every time I replayed the events that had occurred before he flew me back to Top.

I sighed and flew through another set of buildings when a sudden black blur shot into me. A scream nearly erupted from my lungs when a familiar tingling ran through my body, and the warmth I had been craving squeezed my body closer.

My wings fell slack and I wrapped my arms around the neck of the person, their white hair blocking my vision. "God I missed you" I gasped and smacked his shoulder "Killua, don't say the Lord's name in vain!" He chuckled and hugged me tighter "I missed you too silly" I squeezed him back and messed with his hair.

He finally pulled back and I felt my smile drop immediately. A small cut on his cheek caught my immediate attention and I brushed my thumb over the spot before licking the appendage and pressing it along the already healing scar. After a long minute I watched it start the process of completely healing.

"Why is there a cut on your face?" His hand held mine and brought it to his mouth, his warm pink lips pressing against the digits "don't worry about it okay, just a small scuffle, that's all" I frowned and raised my wings to back away from him, but his grip held me to his body "you're lying and it's making me upset" he smiled and held my face "you always know, don'tcha Angel" my frown deepened.

His face twitched a little when his wings raised too high and I pulled him with me towards land. Using my wings to propel us further. "I knew you liked to be alone with me Angel, but isn't this a bit fast?" I ignored his joking attitude and dragged him into the half built structure. The entire place under construction, but free of humans at the moment.

I pulled Killua in front of me gently and crossed my arm "the last time I saw you was a month ago. Normally I see you at least once a week, sometimes even twice, unless something happened. So spill it" his eyes drooped at the same time a frown pulled on his lips.

My stomach was already twisting at all the different words that could come from Killua's mouth. The grip on my arms tightened when he flexed his one wing before letting it fall to the ground carefully. Those beautiful black feathers enticed me to brush them, but Killua's health came first in my book.

"I was punished…" my eyes widened, stomach dropping "Lucifer didn't like the news of his devils not getting what they want."

Suddenly all the saliva seemed to evaporate from my mouth as it went dry. "Lucifer…. He punished you?" Killua stared at the half built wall to my right with a distant look in his eyes.

"Yeah, but it wasn't horrible. More of a warning to not do what I did again" I wiped the accumulated sweat on my palms away and stepped closer to Killua's form. 

His top was a black turtleneck, which I hadn't seen him ever wear except for one other time, along with his signature black jeans. I assumed he had been doing things in the human world from the way he was dressed and the unusual shoes on his feet.

I grabbed his attention with a gentle touch to his chest, his gaze softened when it landed on me and he pushed himself into my touch. "You look scared. What's the matter? Do you want to stop talking about–"

"Take off your shirt" Killua's eyes widened for a moment and I noticed the guarded look swimming inside of those pretty sapphire orbs. "...please?"

He gave a lopsided smirk "very commanding today. Are you in some type of mood to see me naked Angel?" I kept my face firm and watched his smirk drop.

His jaw clenched for a moment before he slowed his breathing and folded his wings back. The large black feathers ruffled and shrunk while folding inwards. A small hiss coming from Killua halfway through the process. He reached behind his back and leaned forward to pull the shirt up and over his head.

My breath caught in my throat at the marks on his torso. I felt my need to protect him rain down on my body and wash over my heart as it squeezed in pain. My wings subconsciously moved forward, as if to encase him inside my hold safely. I touched the mark under his collarbone and traced the side of it down to the middle of his right pectoral.

He shivered and I glanced up to see his eyes trained on me. I felt slight embarrassment now that my brain processed what I had done, but I ignored the rising flush and traced another cut, closer to his abdomen.

I saw a glimpse of fleshy pink on his hip and I titled my head around his body to see the mark trail upwards. My feet shuffled around Killua's still form and I gasped at the mess of pinks and red scarring his pale skin. Some being right over where his wing would be.

"This is so wrong. I don't understand the discipline in violence–it's so wrong! Ruler of the Bottom or not this is unbelievable!"

Killua swiveled around and met my eyes "hey, calm down Angel. Your feathers are ruffling" he tried to tease me back into a better mood, but it wasn't very effective. Especially since he was the one hurt.

"I will not calm down! I'm taking this to the council. And if they don't help then I'm going to the Bottom myself to have a word with that… that–stupidhead!" 

My attempt of saying a mean word made Killua laugh, the sound rumbling deep in his chest calming me down the tiniest bit further until he winced. I furrowed my brows and leaned my head forward while bracing myself against his chest.

Killua's breath stuttered when I kissed the cut at the top "...Angel" I pulled away and stared at the pink line for a few moments until it started to darken into an off tan color. My hand lowered down his body and I readied my body to lean down and kiss the next spot until Killua stopped me. "You don't need to do that. It's just a waste of your energy and power. They'll heal on their own time."

"They're hurting you though?" Killua pulled my hand away from his abdomen and to his face "please? Even if it's just a few I want to help you" his face twisted into a look I've only ever gotten a few times.

The first time being when I told him I wanted something all that time ago on the Empire State building. Then the second was when I wanted to kiss him. Now my third was to heal his body. I started to come to a small realization that all my wants have only included Killua, but I wouldn't have it any other way. 

His eyes slipped closed "fine… but don't tire yourself out" I nodded and got to work. Starting with the worst ones first, which were on his back.

My lips pressed against his mauled skin, smoothing it back down with my angelic powers. They weren't the strongest or most efficient way of healing wounds, but I couldn't take Killua to the Top where he could see an angel with healing based powers. I smiled just thinking about how Leorio would react if I brought Killua to him.

Another shudder ran through Killua's body "are you okay? It is chilly outside" he chuckled and took a deep breath in.

"It's fine Angel. Your touch just… makes me feel happy" I smiled at the way he said that and wrapped my arms around him from behind, gently. 

He stiffened a moment before encasing my hands with his "I like your touch too" he squeezed my hand making my smile grow further. 

Suddenly I wanted to kiss him. But not to heal a wound or scar on his skin. No, I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, but I didn't know if now was the time to ask for something like that. My heart leaped in my chest just thinking– reminiscing the feeling.

I finished taking care of the biggest or deepest cuts on his back and made sure to do the more red ones twice. My hands tugged Killua's arm for him to turn and he complied. His blue eyes caught my gaze immediately and I noticed the way his pupils were more dilated than before. 

I picked my words carefully and thought about the question for a beat while replaying it through my head. After making sure it sounded less embarrassing than it would feel I spoke "Killua, can I kiss you?" it sounded different coming out of my mouth instead of repeating over and over in my head. My cheeks heated up more than I wanted and I felt my head get that light feeling to it despite all the blood rushing upwards.

Killua's eyes moved across my face and I knew he was watching my mouth, bottom lip sticking out in a small pout. He smiled and raised a hand to my cheek "of course Angel. You can kiss me whenever and wherever you want" my excitement immediately burst and overpowered the embarrassment inside me.

I felt a giddiness spread through my chest when his head leaned down just enough for me. My heels pushed off the ground and I used Killua's bare shoulders to keep myself balanced. A bit shy about the whole thing, I pecked his lips gingerly at first. His eyes watching me carefully as I went back in for another, deeper kiss. Like the one that made me feel tingly.

Killua complied with my touch and stepped closer to my body while holding my sides. His lips pressed back against mine and I felt my body relax, but my heart jumped in joy. Killua's chest rumbled and I jumped slightly from the feeling of it vibrating out and into my own chest. 

My wings buzzed behind me and I felt them begin to move on their own as they flexed without my permission. Killua pulled away and looked at the fluttering white feather with a smile "kissing me really makes you that happy?" I looked away, but shamelessly nodded. 

His fingers dipped into my skin, pulling me closer to his warmer body. I moved my hands between my chest and his, remembering what happened the last time I was this close to Killua after kissing him.

"Thank you, Angel" I looked up to his face, surprised "for healing my back. It feels better."

I pursed my lips a bit before smiling "If I can't thank you for a kiss then you can't thank me for healing you. I would have done it anyway though…" Killua's lips twisted into a small smirk.

"Then what if I thanked you in a different way?" my brows furrowed in confusion "a way you'll like."

Killua's hands pulled me into him until every possible inch of his body was flush with mine. I bit my lip from the strange tingling starting up in my veins, my heart pumping blood faster by the second.

I held Killua's intense gaze and calmed my breathing down to speak. "W-What is it?" I jolted from the movement of his hands rounding my back and lowering to right above my behind. 

My thoughts malfunctioned when Killua pressed his lips to mine this time, hungry. His head tilted to the side and I felt as if we had completely locked lips. My lips opened up the moment his tongue swept across them, the appendage immediately finding mine and enticing it to play along.

I nervously used my own pink muscle to push against his until I was following it past Killua's lips and into his mouth. A gasp threatened to leave my throat when a force pulled my tongue further. The feeling made my hands lift up to steady myself on Killua's bicep, my other hand gripping his forearm tightly.

He pulled away and gave me a haughty look that made my knees weak. A strand of our mixed saliva ran from my tongue and up to his reddened lips. My warmed cheeks stinging from the cold air around us.

My forehead hit Killua's bare chest and I let my body slump against him lazily. Doing just that had taken a lot out of me somehow, but my body was screaming for more. Never being touched like that had made me curious and delighted by the attention.

Killua pushed my face off his chest and held my head up by cupping my cheek. I lifted my lids to see pink dusted across his pale cheeks "don't look at me like that, Angel. It makes me want to kiss you again." 

"I wouldn't mind, I like when you do" his forehead gently pressed against mine while closing his eyes. I moved my hands to his face and smoothed my thumbs over his cheeks, making sure there were no cuts or anything on them before trailing up into his hair.

The soft tresses drew me in just like his wings, tempting me to tug on the silverish strands. His blue eyes opened up and I stared back at them, wide and welcoming. "You shouldn't say things like that so easily, you know" I brushed some of his bangs to the side and away from his eyes.

I bit my lip in thought "but, I trust you" I held his gaze as those cerulean orbs flickered. Quietly moving back and forth as if searching for something on my face.

A gasp escaped my lips before they were sealed shut by Killua's. His mouth moved against mine and I tried to keep up with the movement, but failed miserably. The feeling still sent jolts of excitement into my body despite the fast pace. 

My body leaned further back as Killua pushed more into me, eventually my hands had to latch around his neck to keep myself up. A hand brushed over my bottom and slid down my thigh towards the bend in my leg. My skin prickled all over and the hairs on my nape stood on end.

I complied with the pull of my leg as it was hooked around Killua's waist. My one standing leg becoming shaky from all the sensations and feelings I was having. 

Killua pulled away from my mouth and calmed his breathing for a moment. "Jump" his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I did as told and bounced the last of my body off the ground, his other hand immediately grabbed under my knee and hooked it onto his hip.

Every inch of my body felt like it was on fire. And when Killua started to kiss under my jaw it only worsened the heat. The clothes on my body started to become itchy and too tight on my skin. My back touched something cold and I arched away from it when the temperature clashed with my hot skin. Killua pushed a hand into my stomach and I looked at his pink face.

"Don't push yourself like that" I nodded, but gave him a questioning look "I care about you a lot, Angel. And I don't want to accidentally do something I'll regret" my lips pulled into a frown.

Killua hugged my body to his and pushed his head into the side of mine. "You drive me crazy Y/n…" my eyes widened at the way he said my name. The sound foreign from his lips, but sounding so right.

"That's silly. How could I be making you crazy? I haven't done anything" I giggled.

Killua's thumb slipped under my shirt and rubbed circles into the skin above my skirt "because you make me want things I can't have, Angel."

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

His lips pressed to the shell of my ear before his breath heated the spot "you." Not ever in my life had I heard such a needy yet powerful word come from someone. 

Children were needy yes, but they lacked the will and maturity to truly know what they wanted. Adults were grown up enough to know what they wanted and needed in life, but some never outright spoke of what they wanted yet flaunted power. Killua's voice sounded so desperately powerful in that moment to the point his words echoed in my heart.

"You already have me though. If that's not enough I can try to give you–" Killua chuckle interrupted my speech and I puffed my cheeks out in frustration. The thought of him laughing at me making me pout.

He pulled his head away from the wall and touched our noses together. The proximity made me smile. "No, that's fine. You're all I need" I felt my stomach flip at the same time as my heart started doing a mile a minute. "To show my thanks, let me give you something you haven't had before."

The thought of getting a gift from Killua wasn't new to me. He had brought me strange things from the Bottom before. One of these things was actually a dartboard that used real people as it's targets. I shuddered at the memory and the morbid conversation we had. That was the first and last time I'd hope to talk about something so violent with Killua about.

"What is it? Do you have to go get it?" He just smiled at my questions. 

Confused, I pursed my lips and thought harder on what it could possibly be. Killua moved his hands up my body suddenly and traced the underside of my chest. "It's not an object, Angel. It's something you feel. Something you'll like" I held my breath as his thumbs brushed further up my breast.

I trusted Killua. But that didn't mean I wasn't scared of what was next. His eyes held mine the whole time. Watching for my reaction, listening for my denial. 

My body shivered when he finally cupped either boob and squeezed them lightly. His thumbs suddenly pressed through my shirt and slipped under my bra before pressing against my nipples. I threw my head back and squeezed his body towards mine at the strange feeling that jolted my body.

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" I nodded quickly. My back arching into his touch this time "you like this?" I furiously nodded again and felt a pinch on my nipples. A squeak left my mouth and I flinched "did I hurt you? Are you okay? Angel?" I looked down at his worried eyes and smiled.

I took Killua's wrists and pushed his hands away from my chest. His brows knitted in worry until they shot up when I lifted my low cut shirt up in the front. My fingers diligently pulled the ties of my backless bra before pulling the gel from my skin.

Killua's hands suddenly grabbed mine and I looked at him shocked "what are you doing?" His voice came out nervous and frantic. Scared even.

"Well I thought it would be easier for you to feel if this was out of the way" I motioned to the fabric.in my hands and he gulped. "Do you not want me to take this off?"

His eyes stared holes into my chest before looking away "if you want you can, but don't take off anything else… please" I nodded and took the rest of the bra off. I looked around until seeing Killua's top a few feet behind him. My body pressed into Killua's so that I could underhand the bra on top of his clothing.

When I pulled back Killua had his eyes screwed shut "what's the matter?"

He shook his head and looked at me "you're gonna make me go insane" I tilted my head to the side. "It's nothing. Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"I already told you, you have me." I grabbed his wrist and pushed his larger hands onto my breast. "Go ahead."

Killua traced around my nipples and pressed a kiss to my lips that I gladly returned. His hands worked their way on my sensitive chest, making my back arch every now and then to chase after the feeling I was getting.

His lips trailed down my neck, to my collarbone where his teeth traced the bone over to my shoulder. He kissed the bare skin there before kissing the fabric of my shirt at the top of my chest. He kept going downwards until he pressed a single kiss between both mounds.

A sound jumped up my throat when he kissed my nipple through the fabric. His eyes shot up to my face and I gasped when he stuck his tongue into the soft mass, wetting the shirt with his saliva. I tangled a hand into his hair and pulled his head closer when he wrapped his warm mouth over the spot and moved his tongue around. My breathing picked up and I wiggled around as the tingling shot down to my legs.

Killua pulled away and I shivered at the loss of warmth over the perky nipple. I looked to see that his saliva had wet the fabric enough to see a tiny of its color through the shirt. Killua caught my lips and pushed my head back against the wall when he moved his body against mine.

The air in my lungs rushed from my body as a choked noise left my mouth, but was quickly swallowed by Killua's hungry mouth. He pushed himself against me again, but didn't stop this time. I braced my body against his and pulled him closer. Something kept pushing against my nether regions and making everything in my body combust as my nerves flared up.

"Killua!" his hips snapped forward and I nearly screamed at the friction. 

His teeth suddenly latched onto my shoulder, but the pain was numbed by another overpowering feeling. "Say it again" his voice muffled into my skin.

I grit my teeth, chasing for my fleeting breath "K-Killua, please!" his hands pushed my butt forward and I felt my legs convulse for a moment as my body reached a peak.

Everything hit my head like a dizzy wave of goodness. My lungs desperately trying to refill themselves while my eyes rolled into the back of my head momentarily. I relaxed my tense body and felt Killua hold me up securely.

"Did you like that?" I lazily nodded and Killua chuckled "that's called pleasure. But it's not your normal pleasure, this type is more carnal. Something you share with someone you care about, trust, and love" I opened my eyes and smiled.

I slumped forward and hugged Killua's body close to mine "I love you–" suddenly a near blinding flash alerted both of us. Killua pushed my body close to the wall and blocked my entire body from view besides my one leg.

A loud growl came from him "get the hell out of here!" I jumped from the danger and venom leaking from his words. Whoever was there screamed and ran away, heavy footsteps fading away. "Shit…" Killua gave me some space to breath and I immediately saw built up tension knotted in his bare shoulders.

"It's okay, stuff like this has happened before. Normally they just pass it as a painting or this thing they call cosplay" Killua frowned and carefully set me down on the ground. He rushed to pick up our things and brought me my bra.

I watched him as his face contorted into a bunch of different emotions all at once. My hands shot out as he passed me and caught his face roughly. "Killua. It's okay" his hardened gaze deteriorated as his walls crumbled "come here" I slipped my hands under his arms and hugged his body close to mine.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, Y/n. If that picture makes it anywhere to a media where the higher ups could see then you know they'll investigate. I don't want you to be banished or…" 

I stopped his words with my thumb and smiled "don't worry about me. No matter what happens I'll be happy as long as I get to see you" he pressed his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Right…" his lips pressed against mine for one last time before he pulled away "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Killua" he walked backwards from me and smiled "please don't hurt the human, okay?" He rolled his eyes.

"I'll try!"

"Killua!"

"Fine, not too much then"

"Killua!"

"Yes ma'am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (longer note↓)
> 
> Apparently this chapter has been long overdue... And so have a few others. As of June 3rd I should've already been to 26 parts on this one-shots fic, but I've been losing a lot of motivation for a bunch of reasons.
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating daily like I had been, but I promise that I'm gonna try to work on a couple of already saved drafts I had for this and see if I can get them posted to catch up on schedule.
> 
> I've come to the conclusion that I'm gonna update AIL once a month just so people aren't checking for updates when they aren't there–that and I'm still stuck.
> 
> There's a question I do have for you all. And that is if I should update this one-shot fic once a week with seven parts or just keep it as it is now with daily updates?
> 
> Again I'm so sorry!! I hope everyone stays safe no matter where they are in the world and that nothing bad happens.


	22. A Broken Heart🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know if this should be angst or fluff so ┐(´ー｀)┌

The air around me numbed my red cheeks the longer I stayed still. Everything around me was shrouded in a darkness that felt suffocating and inviting. It felt like pins and needles were piercing my heart when I thought about my relationship with the boy I had liked. 

Another flicker of light from the street light flashed over the raging waters of the sea below me. The only thing between it and me being a metal railing. I looked down into the blue abyss and wondered what it would be like to live a life as a fish. Something shiny caught my attention in the water and I leaned forward to get a better look at the strange object.

Everything in my body started to feel numb when the sound of someone's voice whispered into my ear. Their voice smooth and enticing. I felt my body move closer to the enthralling voice as it called for me. The railing stopped my body from walking further, but it couldn't stop me from climbing over it. The deep blue waters below calling my name.

Suddenly my legs just jumped… 

The cold water nearly shook my body to the core as everything started to sting. My body felt heavy as it drifted in the suffocating water, the clothes on my body weighing me down as they soaked in the ocean. Something shiny caught my darkening vision and I gasped for non-existent air as two eyes met mine. Their color completely drowned out the blue around us, as it held a raging fire inside.

My lungs screamed for air, but I just pulled myself closer to the person in front of me. Their cold hands brushed my shoulders and entrapped me with their arms. I wrapped my own arms around their pale neck, their white air tickling my arm as it seemed to float in the water.

I welcomed their touch when a thumb brushed my cheek and moved air from my face. Their face came closer, and closer, until finally we connected. My lips welcomed the bitter cold of theirs as the tight string in my heart was finally cut… but something still pulled tension in me. 

Something told me this was all wrong. That what was happening right now needed to be put to a stop before it finished. With the little strength left in my body I pushed away from them and let water freely enter my lungs.

The last thing I saw was a shimmering blue fin and frantic pale hands before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirens Lament anyone? If you don't know what that is then go find it on Webtoon. It's really good. 
> 
> Tell me if I should make a part two of nah, I promise it will make a lot more sense if I make a part two.


	23. Realities Nightmare🥀

I held my shaking limbs closer to my chest, my heartbeat erratic inside. Tears welled up in my eyes the longer I sat in the raging silence. None of this was new to me though. Not the darkness, not the emptiness, not this place I've named the void. My crying was for a different reason. 

"Y/n!" I felt my soul nearly leave my body at the familiar scream next to my ear, but I didn't look. I couldn't bring myself to look. The feeling of that familiar thick liquid overflowing underneath me made my body quake further. "Y/n!" I held my dirtied hands over my ears and tried to block the noise out. But it only got louder, reverberating through every bone in my body.

I finally snapped my head up and grit my teeth at the person "go away!" I screamed at them. Their face showed no emotion and gave off the presence of death and destruction. Every inch of their body gave off a wispy white fog, except for their eyes. The eyes are the person I loved.

Their head lolled to the side and those beautiful silvery locks I loved to play with every night bounced with the movement. Those pale cheeks I always held when I wanted their full attention looked paler than usual, deathly almost. Their normally pink lips were chapped and dry with a small cut on the bottom half.

I met those cerulean blue irises that I could stare at for an entire lifetime. They looked calm and unperturbed, but a sense of maturity swam inside them. "Why'd you do it?" I frowned at the repeated question. It was something he always asked me during this time… when I finally gave in.

"Because you told me to…" the tears in my eyes finally tipped over and cascaded down my cheeks. The cold consumed my body until it was numb and I just watched as his body was ripped apart before my eyes. Blood splattering everywhere… those silvery white locks becoming tarnished by the thick red.

I closed my eyes and felt everything drift backwards until I jolted up. My eyes frantically looked around until I came back to reality. Everything slowly became visible to my wet eyes. My stuffy nose didn't help my slight hyperventilating as I wiped away all the snot and tears.

My hand went down on the bed to hold my weak upper body up. I looked down to where it landed and saw the empty spot in my bed. A new waterfall of tears stung my eyes as I curled up and squeezed the sheets close to my heart.

"I'm sorry Killua!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm giving you all short sad ones with not a lot of Killua interaction. I have like three fluffs and two limes that I still need to write... But I don't know where to start. I'm so all over the place, so please help me out here. Just comment on whichever one you want next so that I can make like an order or something out of reader interest.
> 
> A Broken Heart-2-☁️
> 
> Precognition🥀
> 
> Mute Button🍋
> 
> Assassins Love☁️
> 
> Professor(Fluff☁️ or Lime🥝)
> 
> And Pose☁️
> 
> By the way!! In case any of you didn't know: I go by Sky on here, so you don't have to call me author-chan. Don't be afraid to comment or ask me of or about anything involving this one-shots book/Assassin In Love or about myself!
> 
> I hope you're all healthy and well, have a breathtakingly amazing day/night<3


	24. A Broken Heart-2-☁️

Something cold tickled my feet and I curled my legs up into my stomach to get away from the feeling. The sound of the ocean extending and retracting back into itself put me at ease as I felt my conscience almost let go. My brows knitted together in confusion when I realized my home was not this close to the open waters.

I sat up and rubbed at my blurry eyes to see sand underneath me. The moon high up in the night sky gave off just enough light for me to see that my body was untouched by harm despite the fall. I looked up and around for the spot to see I had washed up in a small cove away from the city.

It was unbelievable that I had washed up fine–especially after covering a distance as far as this one. I would have at least had water in my lungs. But no… I was fine. I stood up from the ground and noticed the lack of shoes on my feet 'go figure' I thought. My eyes scaled the wall behind me to see if there was any easy way out of this spot.

I sighed and turned in place only to stop. A body laid in the sand only a couple feet from me, naked. I turned away from the guy flustered. It was weird enough that I washed up here fine, but another person–and he's naked! I bit my lip and slowly looked back at the motionless body.

He looked like a model from how sharp his jaw was, his adams apple an inch below on his neck. I was strangely captivated by the rare white locks on his head, the urge to touch the fluffy looking locks nearly taking me over, until I suddenly realized he wasn't breathing.

Quickly I ran over and put my finger to his pulse. A small beat made me calm down a moment before I put an ear close to his face, not hearing anything. Definitely not breathing. I pressed the heel of my palm between his pectorals and started to perform CPR. Just as I titled his head back a cough came from his mouth.

I released his head as he sat up and beat his chest, the muscles in his arm flexing unintentionally from the force. My hands were awkwardly placed up in a surrender style while I just stared at the defined muscles moving on his back with every breath. 

Suddenly he leaned back and turned to me. My whole body froze up as a shock rolled down my back. The pure beauty in his eyes had literally stunned me, the color of his irises rivaling that of the blue waters only feet away from us. I swallowed my nerves down from his intense gaze and tried to breathe normally again.

"U-uhm…" my eyes trailed down to the ground to escape the staring contest, but I immediately regretted that. My whole face flushed at the large thing below. I turned completely away "w-where a-are your clothes!" he winced and made a face at me.

"No need to be so loud, woman. Jeez" he picked at his ear with a pinky and looked down at his lap. His eyes widened–most likely in realization that he was indeed naked–and then a toothy smile broke out across his face. 

My whole face dropped as sweat formed above my brow. This guy was happy. And for what? Being naked on a beach? I slipped off my top knowing I had on a sports bra underneath and haphazardly threw it near his lap "please cover up." He turned to me and I squirmed when his eyes wandered down my body curiously. Something large and warm touched my thigh and I yanked his hand by the wrist "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I narrowed my eyes at his prying eyes as they trailed my exposed skin "this isn't right…" he mumbled. His hand easily overpowered mine as it reached out and grabbed my chin. I scowled when he pulled me closer and turned my face side to side, looking it up and down.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Stop touching me! This is rude and considered inappropriate you know!" I yanked my face from his grip and backed away from him. The space between us satisfying my alarm bells enough. 

He furrowed his brows and looked down at himself again, lifting the shirt. "I did everything right, so why the hell…" his words turned into small mumbles near the end as he looked out across the ocean. His eyes squinting up in scrutinization.

I stood up and wiped away invisible dust "I think you need a doctor. You sound and look crazy–you're literally talking to yourself for God's sake." His eyes widened when I started to make my way towards the rocky wall. 

"Wait!" He threw himself to the side and grit his teeth before standing shakily. Almost looking like a fawn walking for the first time "why don't you have… this is completely wrong–" he stumbled back down onto the ground and I watched as he struggled to pick himself back up again.

My eyes softened for a moment "hey… don't worry I'm gonna go find someone and see if they can call for an ambulance" his eyes shot up into mine. They held small panic and fear inside them, but mostly misunderstanding.

"I don't need a damn ambulance. I need answered, like why the hell you have legs" the small bit of sympathy I had dissipated in a heartbeat and I turned away from the guy.

'So maybe he isn't unscathed, cause clearly he hit his head or something… maybe crazy runs in the family?'

I stepped up onto another rock, ready to lift myself up when a crack came from the protruding stone. My breath caught in my throat as I went falling towards the ocean for the second time tonight. I closed my open mouth and made sure I held onto the little breath I had before trying to kick my legs.

My face twisted into confusion when all I could do was wiggle. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the guy from before looking completely awestruck. Something large and blue came from behind him and I nearly gasped when a tail wiggled behind him. His eyes narrowed before he grabbed my body carefully and swam for the surface.

I held onto his neck and took a deep breath when we broke the surface. He looked down at me and then trailed his eyes to my legs, except they weren't legs anymore. A long e/c tail was attached to my torso now. The fins attached to the bottom flapped around when I imagined wiggling my toes. 

The guy swam towards the shore and as soon as my body was mostly out of the water I felt my legs again. A small bit of seafoam coming off at the end from the small transformation. I looked at the guy and saw him staring at his legs with just the same amount of confusion and awe as me.

Our eyes met again and in that moment I only hoped that his crazy talk would start making sense now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky fun fact: My freshman/first year of highschool I almost failed art. Of course it was the only class I almost failed too. Everything else I aced...


	25. Inspiration☁️

Inspiration can be a fragile thing. One moment you can be compelled to do anything, especially of that which you love. And the next it's all gone and disappeared, leaving with an empty feeling left in its place. 

For some that feeling is all too familiar. I just so happen to be one of the unlucky ones. Always left without the one thing that motivated me to do what I loved from the bottom of my heart. I stared at the empty white canvas in front of me. It's cotton white weaved material seemingly mocking me and the splash of colors on my pallet. 

I brought my brush up to the blank space, but hesitated to touch it's pink bristles to the pure white. My hand fell back down and I threw the brush into my cup of water and haphazardly threw the pallet down on my side table. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

No matter how hard I tried there was no way I could bring myself to color the emptiness. I just didn't have it in me these days. After years of practice and study of the human body, muscles, the skeleton, fabric, movement, flow, and colors, this is how far I've come. My jumbled mind needed untangling badly, so badly I was close to ripping my hair out.

On a last minute thought I packed my sketchbook, thinking maybe seeing nature would help me put pencil to paper at least. I made my way through the Hussle and bussle of York New, the walk to Dayroad short, but not easy. Since it was noon on a Tuesday you'd expect not a lot of people to be around, but apparently I stood corrected.

A couple of groups were in the park, but only one person stood out from the whole place. The head of white hair on top of his head not helping to hide him in the lush green area. I situated myself into an empty bench and looked at the males attire. 

He had on a soft gray t-shirt that stretched across the top of his chest in an appealing way. His spread legs were adorned by tight black jeans that showed the muscles in his legs. When he lowered one of his arms to take the phone from his ear I couldn't help but to stare at the moving muscles of his arm. His sharp jaw on full view now that his hand wasn't blocking it.

I suddenly had the itching urge to sketch this man in all of his beauty. But when I picked up my sketchbook and was ready to make graphite shapes, my face flushed in embarrassment. It wasn't out of the norm for an artist to draw people they see to warm up for the day, or just to practice. It just felt weird drawing him. 

I shook away my thoughts and started to move my pencil around. The grey lines mixing together to slowly form a bit of a messy sketch, but clearly it was a person. I decided to try and draw a close up of his face. His cerulean eyes standing out from the sky blue background behind his figure. 

Soon enough I found myself filling page after page of this one man. Eventually stopping once I delicately added one last eyelash to the edge of his eyelid. I stared down at the drawing of his eyes before looking up to the real ones, only to freeze. Both of those intricate blue orbs were looking right at me, just as my drawing.

Horrified, I watched as he stood from his bench and casually strided my way. His pink lips pulled into an amused smirk when he saw my expression. I quickly wiped away the look and placed my hands over the book in my lap. Hiding it as if it was some dirty secret.

"Afternoon" his smooth voice lulled me the slightest bit, its deeper pitch stealing all of my attention from my surroundings just to watch him. He carefully sat down in the spot next to me "hope you don't mind. It's a nice day at the park, don't you think?" I fiddled with my fingers after making more room for him on the bench–but mostly putting some comfort space between us.

"Yeah, it's pretty out today" he hummed in agreement and rested his back against the bench. "Is the clear sky and cool weather all that brings you out today? Or did you have something else in mind?" I relaxed my body just as he did, feeling the atmosphere between us lighten.

I gave him a small smile "of course. The weather was only part of the equation. Funny how talking about the weather is something two strangers always seem to do though" he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well there were plenty of other topics I could have started with, but talking about the weather just seemed like the best option. Especially since I don't know what you find boring or exciting yet" the way he ended his sentence made me anticipate where this whole interaction would end. 

I turned myself towards him the smallest bit, showing interest in the conversation. "May I ask what brings you out to the park on such a pretty day, alone?" He mocked a scoff, feigning hurt.

"You may ask, but I won't guarantee an answer. You haven't answered my own question to you" I shyly turned my gaze away and slipped my sketchbook from my lap. A small silence started up, changing the atmosphere faster than expected. "I came here to meet with an old friend of mine, but he ended up getting into some trouble on the way here" my eyes landed back onto his face.

His eyes were turned away from me, looking over towards the bench he originally came from. I bit my lip and finally decided to come clean "well I came here to diffuse the mess in my head, but also to find some inspiration" he turned back towards me. Eyes searching my face for a moment before landing back onto my own irises.

"Well did you find anything inspiring around here?" He looked around the park and I did as well. Noticing how some people had disappeared from the area. I traced the shapes of his eyes that I had drawn, but now that I had an up close look of the real thing the 2D graphite drawn ones looked garbage.

"I did. It's been a long time since I've felt inspired to draw anything though, so I was surprised when I couldn't stop drawing…" 

He sat up in his seat and peeked over my thighs "may I see? Or are you the embarrassed type?" I rolled my eyes and picked up the book, hesitantly handing it over. He shuffled closer to me and gently took it from my hands, our fingers brushing for a moment.

We silently sat next to one another as he looked over each page that I had filled with his face and body. The longer he took the redder my cheeks grew. His arm stretched across the back of the bench behind me as a smirk stretched across his face.

"So I was your inspiration. I feel honored in a way. I don't think I've ever had myself drawn by someone before, or a stranger at that. It looks good" my stomach fluttered at the praise. In the past people had complimented my work, but when the words rolled off his tongue with pure admiration I couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through my chest. 

It squeezed my heart and I felt a smile spread over my face, the ability to hide my happiness fleeting because of the butterflies in me. He looked at me and I saw his eyes soften "if you don't mind… jeez I feel like I'm saying that more than I should today" I giggled and a pink color dusted his pale cheeks.

"How about: would you mind drawing me again?" I slowly accepted the book back while processing his request. My eyes blinked a few times in confusion, he laughed "you don't have to–" I waved my hands around suddenly.

"No!" I stopped and his eyes widened a little "I mean–uh–yes! I will… I'm just surprised" my hand slipped towards the back of my neck where I sheepishly rubbed at to ease the stiffness. 

He raised one of his uniquely colored brows "that I'm not weirded out?" I shook my head. "That you'd ask me to draw you again. Of course I wouldn't mind, you made me feel inspired to draw for the first time in a couple weeks now."

My cheeks flared up again at the confession. But he didn't say anything about it. "Do you want me to pose or something?" I shook my head while I preparing my pencil "just be natural. That's how I drew all the other ones" he bent the elbow on the back of the bench and rested his head in his palm. Both of his eyes were looking straight at me, watching.

I fought down the tension building up and tore my gaze from his intense eyes to draw them. The curve of his lips became the hardest thing to draw at first, but then I reached his hair. The white tendrils showing to be a challenge despite their disheveled bedhead look. I made a smooth curve for his cheekbone before making another line, his sculpted features more noticeable up close.

The fingers of his hand were calloused, scars lining his milky smooth skin all the way to the sleeve. I wondered about the marks until realizing I had finished. I shook my hand a little and then flexed it's digits a few times, stretching away any ache.

When I held out my book I froze. His eyes still staring deep into my soul hadn't left yet, their curiosity pulling me in. "I-I'm finished" my voice nearly whispered. He blinked away from my gaze and looked down at the paper.

He took the book from me and inspected it closely. His other hand tracing the side of his face during the process. I fiddled with the pencil until his hands skillfully plucked it from my grasp. He wrote something down on the paper and then closed the book "thanks for the enjoyable afternoon" he stood up unexpectedly and I suddenly stood too.

My cheeks heated up and I hesitantly went to sit back down until his hand gently grabbed my wrist. He placed the book in my palm and winked "see ya around" steamed billowed from my ears as my brain combusted. I watched him stride away, my gaze dropping to his backside.

"Jesus fuck he has a nice ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be And Pose, but then I decided to change it around. I was supposed to publish Professor yesterday, but decided to scrap what I had and start over. So it'll be up tomorrow hopefully.
> 
> I'm gonna try to binge write either tonight or tomorrow and see if I can catch up. I'm almost ten full chapters behind, so be ready ┐(‘～';)┌


	26. Professor☁️

I rushed down the winding corridors, trying to figure out how to get to my destination. Each door I came into contact having a number in close comparison to what I was looking for, but never quite it. I turned around another corner and glanced back at one of the doors I nearly missed, only to have my body rammed into.

All the air rushed from my lungs faster than I could catch it. My legs stumbled back for a moment before something caught me, wrapping around my shoulders. "Damn. What are you running, a marathon? Someone's in a hurry."

I opened my screwed eyes and saw a gray button up in my face. My eyes trailed upwards until they met two blue eyes looking down at me amused. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm almost late to class–and it's the first day–two of my teachers already hate me–" the man started to laugh–like a child! My brows knitted together as hot anger flashed through me.

I shoved away his arms and stepped back "what? Are your feelings hurt because I think your problems are funny?" a scowl pulled at my features, but I grit my teeth and turned away from the man.

"It's rude to laugh at people in distress. I'm also on a fine line between losing my patience and going bat shit on anyone I run into. So no, my feelings aren't hurt, but my patience is dwindling."

His lips quirked up into a sneer that made me roll my eyes "so you've had a bad day, who says it'll be like that the rest of the week? Where you headn' anyways…" his fingers swiftly snatched my classes from out of my hand.

I reached to grab the papers when he lifted them above his head, leaning his cotton ball head back to read. A small airy laugh came from his lips, the reaction catching my attention.

"Come on. I know where this room is, but if I'm gonna take you there you gotta tell me all about this horrible day you've been having" I raised a brow at him, the compromise seemingly unrewarding for him.

He handed my schedule back and started walking down the hall, slow. I didn't think to follow until he stopped and looked back "if that's what you want, then fine. Give me a second to figure out how to start this off without giving too many detail–"

"I want all the details though!" He exasperated.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude "okay, okay. First I found my roommate with her boyfriend naked in the kitchen, having some morning coital session. So now I'm looking for a one bedroom apartment that's affordable–" he snorted and it made me shoot him a small smile.

"Then there was no coffee left–and get this, every coffee shop I went to was literally filled to the brim with people. So I crossed having caffeine for the day off my list of things, but even before that I found out that apparently the night before when those two were spicing things up in the bathroom, my toothbrush was knocked into the toilet!"

He pulled a disgusted face, which I quickly nodded in agreement with. "On top of it all, I only had ten minutes to get ready. So I was late to my first class on the first day! Dr. Leorio is completely pissed that I missed all of the important parts of his first lecture… and when I tried to ask for others to let me copy their notes, everyone turned me down" my eyes trailed to the floor where they ended up staying, tracing the tiles we stepped over.

"Are you new in the area?" I perked up at the question. It coming as a surprise since he was the first to ask even after four weeks.

"Yeah… I moved away from my family to come to Hunter Academy. It was a big decision, but my mom wanted me to follow my dreams… my dad wasn't as happy about it, but as long as I carry pepper spray I'm good" I gave a small laugh at the end, finding the thought of running into crime around here impossible. 

This entire area was crawling with world heores and Nen geniuses. If anything this area had the least amount of crime ever going on, but it did make a little since for me to have some sort of protection. York New being only the next city over, and having the highest crime activity.

I didn't even notice whenever the hall went dead silent. My eyes trailed up to see we had stopped in front of a door. The number from the side matching the same number of where I needed to be. "Thank you so much!" I jumped up and smiled, my excitement nearly uncontainable.

"You should probably get into class. I heard this Professor doesn't like tardys" I froze. My heart dropping at the realization that class started not too long ago.

My hand grabbed the door handle in a rush, just as I was about to bolt in I looked back. "I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier… thank you for hearing me out too, it was good to vent. Hopefully we'll run into one another again?" He smirked. And that's just it. He smirked.

I awkwardly waved and went through the door, closing it behind me. The people inside the room stared at me when I walked in. A few groups of friends were splashed here and there, but the front was devoid of anyone except two other people. Quiet and uninterested people. Perfect.

My feet shuffled across the floor and I sat down in the closest seat to the front, near the door. Judging by the lack of a lecture and the room filled with silence, that meant no teacher. 'Doesn't like tardys my ass. The guy is tardy himself–' the door suddenly swung open.

"Good afternoon. I'll be your professor for the next hour and a half, so get comfortable and be ready to answer any questions I give you" my eyes widened when a familiar head of white walked in. His blue eyes scanning over the room, stopping on me for a few seconds. That same shit eating smirk grew on his face before disappearing again.

My jaw had already hit the desk from how flabbergasted I was, but the look he gave me only made my flustered state worse. 

'He's my teacher?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing good and staying safe!! Love you all and hope you're having an exuberant day/night!!<3


	27. Mute Button🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh ┐(´ー｀)┌ Currently traveling. And will be for the next 12 hours, so hopefully I can get these drafts done and posted. And no worries, I'm staying safe, keeping distance, wearing a mask, and washing my hands often+using hand sanitizer.

I stared up at the white ceiling of my shared room, the other occupant currently missing, leaving an empty spot next to me in bed. Another shout of victory came from the living room and I felt my excitement build up as my eyes stared holes into the dark hallway. Every bit of my anticipation died down after still seeing the glowing light of the TV still making its way onto the walls.

Every bit of my patience just slipped from me in that moment. I had been in the mood to get some goddamn dick tonight and like hell I wasn't going to get any. My feet padded across the floor over to my dresser where I pulled out a little something I had been saving for a special occasion, but this was an emergency.

I quietly made my way down the hall and crossed my arms with an angry look on my face. Killua looked relaxed and concentrated in his position. Back slouched against the couch and legs wide open with his hands holding a controller between his thighs. A wire trailing up his body connected to the headset on top of his fluffy mess and his tongue poked out the side of his mouth cutely.  
I could see his pupils contracted into small beads, reading any and all information from the electronic screen.

My eyes ate up every inch of his exposed skin. From the way his basketball shorts had ridden up his thighs, to the way his tank top had tightened and come up to show his defined v-line. "On the right" he spoke into the microphone, his voice sharp and demanding. I let a shiver go down my spine before knocking on the wall.

"I'll be in bed in a second babe…" a frown yanked the corners of my lips down at the way he spoke in a hushed tone to me. I slammed my fist on the wall and his eyes shot to me. Those beady pupils dilated the moment they met my form and I watched Killua's jaw slowly drift open. A noise came from the thing on his head and his attention snapped back to the TV, but a little bit of it was left with me as he kept glancing my way.

I crawled onto the couch until I was right next to Killua. My eyes watched as his adams apple moved slowly. I pushed forward and kissed under his jaw slowly until getting to the faded hickey on his neck and sucking on it. He grunted and lifted his head up to give me more room to work with. I slid my fingers into his pants and traced my nails across his v-line until he shivered. I inched my body closer to his until I could finally throw my leg over his lap, straddling him now. 

"Yo Electric, what are you doing man! Are you jacking off or something, pay attention to where you're aiming!"

A smirk spread across my face to know I had distracted him enough to lose focus on the game. He looked down at me unimpressed and circled his arms around my body, controller in hand. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and rolled my hips slowly over his. He bucked his hips up and nipped at the lobe of my ear "wait your turn" he growled.

My body shuddered from his voice, but of course I didn't listen. I slipped my hand lower until I could feel his already hard member, warm under my hand. "Y/n…" he warned. I shuffled backwards until my feet were on the carpet. My lips trailing a line down his front until I was right in between his legs.

I pulled his pants down with slight force and watched his hips lift despite him telling me no beforehand. He looked down at me with half lidded eyes as I left kisses on him. "Dammit…" he hissed.

There was another voice on the other side of the headset that I couldn't hear this time and he growled "shut up you fucking idiot. Don't drop fat zeroes if you wanna talk shit… no Cody I'm a bit distracted right now… don't ask why dumbass!" I giggled and slid my tongue up the underside of him before blowing on the tip. His hips twitched and he growled again, one of his legs bouncing up.

My mouth finally wrapped around him, slowly moving down while sucking until he touched the back of my throat. I maneuvered my tongue along his underside while starting a steady pace. A hand laced into my hair and pushed my head lower every time he would fill my mouth. 

I tried to regulate my breathing as he picked up speed and started to push and pull my head faster. My gag reflex made me choke suddenly and he lifted my head up quickly off of him to breath. A bunch of noise came from the headset, but Killua just threw the controller to the side. He pulled me up into his lap and I sunk into the warm seat while he kissed me roughly.

His hands ran down my side and past my hips to my bare ass where he squeezed. I moaned into the lip lock when he spread my cheeks and spanked one. "You're crazy" he mumbled on his way down my neck "about your dick" I teased. He bounced me in his lap and I felt him rub me through the front of my underwear. 

I bit my lip and his eyes lit up for a moment until a hand cupped my lower lips. The warmth made me feel ten times needier and I pouted until his fingers explored the exposed area. Killua's brows furrowed until his lips twisted into a smirk "you're wearing crotchless underwear, god you are fucked" I flushed from the way his voice lowered near the end. 

My body was flipped and the couches cold leather chilled my back while Killua stripped his shirt off and dropped his pants and underwear. I squeaked when Killua lifted the top of the lingerie up enough for my breast to be on show. He kissed up from my stomach and started adding more purple marks than there already was on my chest.

He hooked a finger around the underwear and pulled it back to inspect it most likely. I spread my legs further when his length brushed along my lower lips. Killua smirked at my reaction and I puffed out my cheeks in anger.

"I'm gonna go back to bed in a minute if you don't–" he pushed the tip of himself inside me and I stopped. "What was that?" he teased. I jerked my hips and he pushed his palm down on them to keep me in place "Killua don't do this with me right now…" he bent down and kissed up my neck, reaching right below my ear. "You teased first, this is only fair."

I grabbed under his thigh and flipped our position so that he was now sitting down on the couch. My legs straddled his lap while I worked my hands into his hair. He groaned when I pulled his tresses back with force. I grinded my lower body with his before lining him up with myself. 

"God yes…" I let out a dreamy sigh at the feeling of being filled. Killua's hands traced my thighs, gripping and digging his nails into my skin as I started a steady pace with my hips.

Everything turned into breathless gasp and random grasp for skin. Our position was letting him reach further inside me than normal and lord I was living it. Killua's hands grabbed my behind and started to pick up my pace with his own strength. "Killua please… fuck, give me more" he mouth left hot kisses under my jaw where he started to leave another mark.

My nails dug into his shoulders before trailing back up to his disheveled mop of beautiful white. The sound of skin slapping against skin started to repeat as my hips snapped down on his faster "shit, you're squeezing me so tight" he growled. 

I gasped when his arms wrapped around me and he started to pound up into me. Small screams and moans fell from my mouth every time his hips snapped up. My hands tried to ground me through the whole thing as they grabbed the back of the couch weakly. Everything got really fuzzy as my head grew lighter. Euphoria racked my body and I arched my back to prolong the feeling.

When I came back down Killua was leaving small kisses on my collarbone. His arms were still wrapped around me, but more slack. I slumped against his body and kissed his ear lazily "I love you cotton head."

His hands gently ran up my back and massaged the muscles there "love you too stupid" I giggled before a shiver ran down my spine. The feeling of his spill starting to drip out of me making me feel awkward and cold suddenly. 

"I'm gonna go wash up, you better be in bed when I'm done" he agreed and kissed my cheek before watching me walk away.

Killua sighed happily and rested an arm over his eyes. Everything felt blissful until the sound of someone talking came from his right. His eyes snapped towards the headset he originally had on top of his head. Specifically the mute button… which was off.

"Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!!
> 
> I hope it was okay. I feel like I haven't mastered the art of writing lemons and I don't think I ever will. But I could definitely write you a tantalizing lime. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please tell me if you find any mistakes. Also if no one who reads my stuff knows about LucckyyCharms hxh oneshots/scenarios book then you are honestly missing out. Honey just recently published the spiciest lemon I've ever read–honestly good shit.


	28. Jump🥀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This one is really depressing and I didn't know if be writing it until I was literally thirty minutes ago–¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

The world looked beautiful from where I stood. All the lights were vibrant and lit up the entire place to make it seem like something otherworldly. I let another shiver run down my body as the cold air nipped my already numb skin.

My hand that rested on my chest over my heart pressed tighter to the spot until all I could feel was the constant beat of my heart. Its rhythm was off and everything was erratic, but that's just a normal human reaction when you're standing on the ledge of a building.

I looked down and saw the streets below, people looking like ants going back and forth. Some are either drunk while others are enjoying their time in other ways. A smile spread across my face when my heart started to pound in my ears just because I looked down.

Every cell in my body screamed at my brain to get down, get away from the ledge, get away from death… but it was too late for that. I had made my decision.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I gasped and looked to the spot behind me. A man not much taller than me stood wearing dark clothes. When he caught my gaze his hand went up in a surrender position "I wasn't gonna push or pull you, that's your business."

My eyebrows twisted into confusion "who are you?" It was a simple question, but from the way his eyes flickered it must be one of the hardest in the world. 

"Depends on who's asking. The woman about to jump off the building or the one about to walk away?" he casually hopped up onto the ledge and looked put over the city just as I had. 

I squinted my eyes up at him as he turned to me. "Do you mind if I ask the answer to both?" His mask moved a slight bit as if he smiled or something.

"If you were about to walk away then I'm nobody. Just a guy who happened to stumble across the same rooftop as you." His eyes darkened as he looked down at the people below "but from how you're talking you aren't just about to walk away."

A small smile pulled at my lips. It wasn't sad or happy. Just a smile "or maybe I just wanna know who you are?" His eyes shot to me. A small tinge of confliction passing through his blue orbs.

"Is it just me or are you less depressing than most suicidal people?" He casually asked.

I actually thought about the question. It was a bit confusing. I wasn't exactly depressed, but instead just ready to go. "I guess I am. But aren't you being a little too friendly for being a secret holding stranger?" 

He let out a small laugh and I felt a small skip of my heart from the sound. It brought joy to me knowing I could make someone laugh even though it could have been forced. 

"That's just my life. The same as how you're deciding to end yours I'm deciding to keep mine secret" I mocked a pout.

"Then what if the woman about to jump asked you who you were?"

"I'd tell her my whole life story if she wanted then."

We locked eyes for a moment and I felt all the hurt and pain that this man had been through just from one look. Without looking or exchanging words the both of us brushed our hands against one another until his hand was wrapped in mine.

My heart fluttered at the feeling, his warmth calming my on end nerves. "Do you stumble across these situations often?"

His thumb brushed over top of my hand and it soothed me. "Why do you ask?" I shrugged.

"When you asked why I seemed less depressing than a normal suicidal you made it sound as if you've met more than just one. So I'm guessing this isn't your first?" 

"Then you'd be right" he took a deep breath in and I held mine. "The first time I came across someone commiting suicide it was family. She thought that ending herself would make my life easier… " a pain twisted my heart for this man. The amount of pain he must have gone through was probably overbearing, suffocating. 

I didn't say sorry though. Because in my mind that would just feel like I'm telling him "sorry you weren't able to help her."

"The second time was myself. I was close to ending my life more times than once in my life, but that was the first time I had really committed to doing it. Of course the way I was raised didn't allow my body to completely bleed out… or break enough bones once falling from this height" he sighed and I could hear the amount of struggle he went though trying to end himself.

"From then on whenever I'd come across someone about to jump or even hang themselves I'd talk with them. Some would walk away from it while others did it there in front of me" he turned to me and I tilted my head, focused on his words. "But there was one thing about all of them that you don't have. Which is the attitude–or rather the loss of it."

"That's because I didn't come up here just to jump and kill myself, but instead to pass and move on to what's next" his eyes traced the lines of my face as I smiled. 

I reached my hand up and hooked a finger under his face mask. He didn't move to stop me, so I gently pulled the black fabric down until I could see his whole face. I carved his features into the deepest parts of my brain until I knew he'd be the only thing I remember when I was either reborn or stuck in whatever afterlife there was. 

"Thank you for the wonderful talk, but I really must be going" the light in his eyes didn't dim like they did when he spoke about the others he stumbled across. Instead they shined brighter.

"My name's Killua, Killua Zoldyck. And I… hope to meet you in whatever is after all of this."

I brushed my thumbs against his cheeks before pulling away. "Hopefully we will, Killua" I stepped forward and everything just went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suicide is nothing funny and I'm sorry if this chapter bothered you. Should I start putting warning at the beginning of these things...?
> 
> I was in a whole mood writing this, I apologise.


	29. A Broken Heart-3-☁️

"So you're telling me that there are thousands of mer–"

"Sirens"

"Right, sirens. There are thousands of those under the water everywhere? And supposedly they are people who had a life before becoming a siren, but gave up their legs in exchange to forget heartbreak… and all their memories"

"Basically"

"And to get your legs back you have to find someone with a broken heart, then you lure them in and kiss them. Bippity boppity now you have a new life?"

"Yup"

"But when you did that to me the change messed up and now we both get fins when we're in the water"

"Sadly"

I stopped my pacing and glared at the albino "you know I'm really close to leaving you on the street. This whole time all you've been is sarcastic, smart mouthed, and an asshole towards me" he picked a piece of dust from his exposed chest and flicked it across the room casually.

"Well it's not my fault someone went back on their deal" he kept playing with his nails and I started to become furious.

"There was no deal! I didn't agree to anything, you're the one who lured me out with your stupid singing–and stole my first kiss!" 

He snorted "don't tell me you're actually that upset over something so stupid. What, were you saving it for your lover boy?" my face flushed and he barked out a laugh "you were! How typical."

I stomped up my stairs and left the idiot in my kitchen. He spoke after me, but I wasn't listening. My anger had hit a sharp incline while my mind was still trying to process all the events from tonight, and this guy wasn't helping my mental state.

My fingers dug into my temples to the point I probably was going to give myself another headache when my phone rang. I jumped and picked up the device, not even looking at the I.D. "Hello?" 

"Y/n, are you alright?" I perked up at the sound of Kurapika's voice "I left so suddenly and you seemed upset. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble" I slumped back down from the memory he brought back to me.

"No no! Everything was–is okay. Everything is just fine, don't worry about it okay?" the line went quiet and I got scared that he was taken back by me raising my voice.

The door behind me creaked and I turned to see the white haired guy looking around. I snapped my fingers at him and pointed out the door where he came from like he was a dog. "I see, well I hope we could maybe move our plans to tomorrow then?" I went back to concentrating on the call immediately.

"Yeah–" something crashed behind me and I turned to see the guy awkwardly holding up the blanket I gave him while bent over my knocked down chair. 

I threw my hand up, but he ignored me. "What was that? Are you sure you're okay?" I nervously laughed.

"It's fine. Everything is dandy Kurapika. Really. I'll see you… the next time I see you, but I need to take care of something really quick before going to bed goodnight!" I hung up the phone faster than intended and groaned in frustration.

I whipped around and looked at the albino inspecting my room "what the hell is your problem! Can you not stay in one place for like– what? ten minutes!"

He put down my hairbrush and looked at me unimpressed "you think I'm some kind of dog? Tell me to sit and I'll stay? You've got a lot to learn if you think every little thing in life will just go your way." I physically flinched from his words.

"It wasn't a command, but more of a suggestion. It's common courtesy to not snoop around someone's house anyway. And for your information–" I stood up and got close to him, poking a sharp nail into his bare chest "I know nothing in life will ever go my way, so why don't you bite your tongue next time you try to give me a lecture."

He raised his brows at me and a small smirk pulled at his lips "sorry for getting your panties in a twist then little spitfire. Didn't mean to offend you" I rolled my eyes and his smirk grew.

"Don't call me that please, my name is Y/n and I'd appreciate it if that's what you called me."

"Fine then Y/n" he crossed his arms and I had to take a step back after realizing the proximity between us.

I raised a brow and motioned towards him. "And you are?" I asked.

"I am what? You mean my name?" I nodded. He barked a laugh "what do you not get by I lost all my memories? I don't know what my name is–er was."

That made me think this whole situation over again. I took another step back and looked him up and down "oh my God this is actually happening" I sat down on my bed and ran my hands through my hair.

'I was here with Kurapika not even five hours ago and now I'm sitting in my room with a guy who was or is a siren that kissed me and magically made me some sort of half siren' I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to shut up the part of me that wanted to scream at reality, saying this was some kind of sick joke.

I looked up and saw the guy still standing there slightly awkward. He has nowhere to go and no one to go to, that's probably why he doesn't want me out of his sights. He's probably worried I'd just up and leave him here with no help.

When I stood up his electric blue eyes shot to my form. I carefully walked over and took a deep breath in "I'm sorry" I breathed out. 

His eyes flickered for a moment "for what?" I looked down and bit my lip. 

"For being a jerk. It's hard to take this all in and to come face to face with the facts–especially with something as crazy as this. I haven't taken your situation into account this whole time and I'm just… sorry" I looked back up at him and he had surprise written all over him.

He swiftly turned on one heel and strided towards the door "right. I'll be back where you left me before." I stiffened and felt a nerve in my face twitch from frustration. 

'This boy did not just–' I took in a deep breath and let all the anger sink down the drain. "It's fine. Everything is fine…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was kinda short and I wish I would have made it longer, but I didn't know how Y/n would come up with a name for Killua. Like–should it be his name or something else? Or like what would before siren Killua's name be if she named him Killua now? 
> 
> I'm making this shit way too hard for myself, but that's okay cause that's just how I be (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧


	30. Precognition 📖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this one please don't look up the meaning/definition of the title until after reading. Of course if you already know the word's definition then ╮(＾▽＾)╭

My back landed against the mattress, making my body bounce lightly. Our heavy breathing mingled between the small space between us. His face got closer as his lips brushed against mine "stop" I whispered.

"Why" his soothing voice made me melt under his body heat. Tingles of excitement running over the skin he touched and slid his nails across. My teeth caught my bottom lip in-between them unconsciously as my back arched from the hands roaming my exposed skin.

I felt a thumb pull my lip free of my teeth and looked up into hypnotizing sapphire irises "why" he pressed himself closer, caging me with his body. I didn't stop him as he kissed the corner of my lips and trailed downwards, my vision clouding as he nibbled on my neck. Noises I didn't even know I could produce fell from my lips, those intense sapphires boring into me with every sound.

His lips came back up, leaving a spark behind with each touch until he whispered in my ear "Y/n… please" I felt my breath hitch in my throat when a horrifying noise echoed in the room. Something splattered on my face making me lift a hand to touch the liquid.

As I looked to my fingertips the sight of blood made my stomach drop as dread flooded through me. The noise of someone choking caused me to flinch as I lifted my head up only to see a mutilated and bloodied body on top of mine.

–

I felt like I was gonna hurl as a scream erupted from my lungs. Quickly sitting up I gasped for air and tried to grasp at anything to make me feel closer to reality. My eyes darted around the dark room to see that I was at home, in my bed, safe. I calmed my shaking down and held myself to slow my breathing.

My phone buzzed on my side table and I looked over to see Kurapika calling me. I bit my lip and slowly picked up the device to answer.

"Do you need company?" 

I clenched my teeth and accidentally drew blood from my lip. The metallic taste made my already stale mouth bitter.

"I'm okay Kurapika. Thank you for your concern… I didn't mean to wake you--either of you" 

I looked out my window and across the street to the other apartments to see some lights still on, but one stood out to me. Guilt nipped at my insides for waking both of them.

"No need, you can't help it. Have a good rest of your night Y/n" I hummed a small "you too" before the line ended. I didn't even care where my phone landed as exhaustion fell over me like a blanket again, but I still couldn't sleep. Not after a dream like that.

'Who was that? And what were we doing…' heat sprung to my cheeks as I remembered that voice spread over me like syrup would a pancake. Maybe I was just hungry, but that electrifying feeling still tingled across my skin where the guy had kissed.

A scratch at my door made my head roll to look at the clock on my side table "4:38" a dim light spread over my face before my bed dipped from new weight. A wet nose gently touched my cheek and a small smile pulled at my lips.

"Good morning to you too Mo" the white fluff ball gave me a nearly inaudible yip as a greeting back. "Time to get up then" I touched my feet to the cool wood floor and stretched my upper body before standing up and walking out of my small room to the kitchen. 

With the flip of a switch light flooded my vision making me squint at my surroundings to get around. My four legged companion being a help with his small paws padding the ground in front of me, like a guide leading the way. "We have a big day today so eat good" I took out his food bowl, cleaned everything, and prepared his usual.

After filling his water bowl fresh I headed to my room where I put on some sweats and a workout tank top for my run. "See you in a bit Mo, take care of the place while I'm gone" his bark came through the small crack in the door before I finally shut it closed and made sure to lock it.

Quietly I walked down the halls of my apartment until I reached the bottom floor. I smiled from the lack of a scorching hot sun, the night sky always helped calm me down. With steady breaths I started down the pavement in a small jog, destination in mind. 

This was my routine. Wake up, feed Mamoru, go for a jog, shower, then work. I stared up at the large building in front of me "day 1287" I put on a smile and looked down at Mo who had on his service vest. He barked at me before starting towards the entrance. I pushed open the heavy door for the both of us and immediately the familiar sound of people talking and papers shuffling entered my ears.

The usual front desk lady gave me a small smile as I passed, people greeting me as I walked by. Mo led the way to a heavily tinted room with the name Krueger on the front in bold white letters. A small pink heart at the end, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Mo barked at the door twice and a sweet "come in" came from the other side.

On the other side sat a woman only a bit shorter than myself. Her blonde hair tied back in a pretty pink bow that matched her casual dressy outfit. If anyone in the office here was colorful it was Bisky Krueger, my boss. 

"Y/n--and Mamoru, it's good to see you this morning. What do you have for me?" I sat down on the couch she kept in her office and pulled out a notebook.

"Last night I didn't get much other than this" she took the notebook from me. My scribbled handwriting and small sketch showing her what I had dreamed about--though I left out the first part due to embarrassment.

Her unusual pink orbs scanned over the sheet as she thought "it doesn't seem to relate to anything at the moment. Kurapika came in this morning telling me that apparently the outburst was larger than usual?" I furrowed my brows "he didn't mention that to me" I mumbled quietly. Her face quickly brightened into a smile as she waved her hands around "it's nothing to be too concerned about for the moment" her decision to drop the topic didn't make me feel any better about it than before.

"Do you mind helping Leorio down in autopsy today? Kurapika is currently on his way to Padokea to pick up someone" I nodded and gathered my things back into the bag I had brought. Mo had been quietly sitting on the ground by my feet, waiting for me to go. "Oh--I know you don't ever want to bother anyone about it, but if something happens then please tell someone" I nodded with a bow before leaving the room.

I shuffled through the office over to the stairwell and made my way down to the autopsy room where Leorio was currently removing and weighing organs. Mo barked at him and he whipped his masked face around to face me "Y/n! Hey did you get enough sleep last night?" I nodded at his question and sat down in his rolling chair.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Kurapika called me. Was it really that bad?" He placed the liver in his hands down into a metal tub and removed his gloves. "You didn't wake me, I had already been up. It wasn't horrible, but it was bigger than usual" he came towards me and checked my forehead for a fever before taking my pulse.

"What exactly did you dream about anyway?" Mo jumped up into my lap and curled up the best he could as my heartbeat increased. The memory of my dream last night felt fresh in my mind. If I focused hard enough I could almost feel the same hands explore my body, sending a shiver down my spine.

Leorio stopped and watched me as I snapped out of it and fought down a blush "there was this… guy that I had been talking to with me. We were in a room on a bed and he was asking me: "Why?" I felt my stomach twist as I thought about the rest of the dream "when I looked away from him there was a scream and a sound like someone was repeatedly being stabbed… then when I looked back there was a dead body covered in blood" I looked at my hands and touched where the blood had splattered on me in the dream.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" I tried to think back to the appearance of the guy, but all I could remember was his voice and… "blue eyes. He had blue eyes" Leorio frowned for a moment "there are a lot of people with blue eyes" my fist tightened "yea, but they weren't regular blue eyes--" I stopped before I could continue. There was no need to have an outburst over something so silly.

"Hey it's fine. Maybe when you meet the person you'll know it's them, or maybe one of these two unlucky people have the blue eyes you're looking for?" I shook my head "I think they're still alive. I'm sure of that" he smiled and went back to work. Writing down information on the bodies.

"Do you know who Kurapika's picking up?" I asked. Leorio's whole mood changed into some mix between happy and irritated "yea I know who it is" my brow raised for him to go on "he's an old friend of ours. You won't like him though, he's very… how should I put this, strange?" I gave him a look and he laughed "what!" I smiled at him and crossed my arms "you thought that I was strange until you started talking to me too you know?" Mo barked in agreement "see even Mo agrees" Leorio glared at the small dog and grumbled to himself.

"You know who is strange?" I leaned forward and Leorio nodded "Hisoka" we mumbled before laughing about the circus fanatic.

Suddenly a chill ran down our backs "is my sweet little flower talking about me? Behind my back too" he whispered the last part making the room colder than it already was-- being an autopsy and all.

"I told you I wasn't going to be done with these bodies for another half hour" Leorio quickly tried to get the magician dressed man out, but to no avail as the red haired man came towards me and patted my head.

Mo growled at Hisoka as he played with my hair. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that without permission, or at all really." I gave the man a dead stare that his amber eyes held onto "you're just too intriguing my dear, how could you ask of such a request from me" I shoved him away by his wrist and leaned towards the empty space next to me. "It wasn't a request, more of a demand" his smirk didn't falter.

"I felt your lovely outburst this morning. It was very… delicious" I shivered and finally lost my cool. My face dropped into a scowl "Hisoka please leave me alone before I shatter your cranium and rip out your spinal cord to choke you with it" his eyes shimmered at the threat before he backed away, fully knowing I would probably attempt it.

"My favorite little flower is being so mean today" his sickly sweet tone left a bad taste in my mouth as he turned around, walking back towards the elevators "very well, I'll leave you be. For now" he cocked his hip out and gave a short wave before disappearing the same way he came.

I looked back at Leorio who had a cold sweat above his brow "what?" I asked innocently. "You both are way too intense for me. You hide yourself too good" I giggled, but the supposed compliment hit a nerve.

"Be happy I'm an adult who knows how to keep her emotions in check. You should have seen me as a kid" he shivered and went back to work "I'd rather not" with that the day went on as usual.

Only rarely would I go out on field operations without Kurapika, so it was going to be easy peasy lemon squeezy just hanging with Leorio. He filled me in on the two lifeless bodies laying on top of either table before me. A couple found in their honeymoon suite only hours after the wedding, dead. All doors and windows were locked, no force of entry, but there was a single half print that forensics was currently working on.

"Tomorrow! I thought he'd be back by today? The Republic of Padokea isn't that far… is it?" Leorio face palmed "you know how to scientifically threaten someone, how to dissect a body, and have solved over a hundred impossible cases, but you don't know where the Republic of Padokea is?" I sheepishly laughed while itching the nape of my neck "w-well…" Mo barked at Leorio and then whipped his tail at him as he sashayed away towards me.

"Sometimes I wonder if that dog is a human" he grumbled. I gasped as I finished packing my bag "Mamoru is not just a dog, he is my knight in shining armor. How dare you call him 'that dog'! So inconsiderate" Leorio looked at me like I was crazy.

"Whatever brat, go get some sleep" I waved to the older man and said my goodbyes before heading upstairs to leave. When the souls of my shoes hit the pavement of the sidewalk a voice called out to me.

I turned to see my boss waving at me down the street "I need you to come in early tomorrow morning, kay?" I nodded and kept walking back towards my apartment. Mo happily skipped along the pavement until we made it home.

Rushing ahead of me up the stairwell Mo beat me to the door and sat waiting patiently for the card to open the door. I held out the key card for him to gently take it and swipe it on the door, when it beeped I pressed down on the door handle and pushed it open. Both of us enjoyed chinese take out, though Mo had mostly dog food mixed with some steak I had specifically asked for. Strangely enough the shop was used to it and had already prepared one, just for the fluff ball.

"Do I spoil you too much?" He stopped eating and looked at me as I slurped a noodle into my mouth. We stared at each other before I snorted "nah! You're a good boy. My knight in shining armor, right?" He jumped onto the couch and started kitten licking my cheek "you're supposed to be a dog Mamoru" he gave a silent bark and snuggled into my side "I love you buddy" his tail wagged up and down in a white blur and that's all I needed to know he felt just the same.

–

"Y/n" 

I shivered as my body was pressed against the wall again. A moan left my lips as I tried grasping at the solid white drywall. Hands ran down my sides until they dipped lower, someone pressed into my butt making another sound escape my throat.

"You like that" 

The same voice as before sent an electrifying tingle down and around my spine, making my hairs stand on end. I shuttered as they kissed against my neck and nibbled my ear. Warm breaths tickling my skin.

"Why stop now" 

A hand slid over my core and found my clit, teasing the bundle of nerves "please" I breathed out. Never have I ever heard myself be so needy, and with a stranger. Another hand tugged my scalp making me bend back to see those hypnotizing sapphire eyes burning with lust. 

"Then tell me. Who are you" 

I froze and watched as the same lips that had left searing kisses on my skin curled into a terrifying grin "who are you… what are you… who are you… what are you.." soon they started cackling and suddenly the sapphires were gone, replaced by two orbs of darkness.

Everything was silent "you're nothing. And nobody" a scream pierced the tense air and I whipped away from the voice to see a young girl crying, running towards me. I ran towards her when she suddenly tripped and cried out to me "please. No!" I yelled as I saw something glint behind her before the tip of a large blade protruded from her forehead.

I covered my mouth as the blood splattered across the floor and onto my bare legs. Her beautiful eyes grew lifeless as another scream echoed around me while another voice laughed in return.

"Why'd you let it happen"

–

I gasped and sat up, carefully looking around to see Mamoru curled up on my side still except his eyes were open and looking at me with concern swirling in them. My body was still for another moment before we both moved at the same time and he crawled into my lap as I hugged him close.

Fear kept adrenaline pumping in my veins as I tried calming down. I tried tricking my mind into thinking it was just a rare nightmare, but no. I knew what it was now. These were my visions.

My Precognition's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a KilluaxReader fic that I had actually thought of originally before Assassin In Love, but I wanted to write a fic that was placed in the Hunter world first before doing anything modern.
> 
> 📖– this is gonna be a new icon that stands for basically story ideas or anything that I already have written and wanna see if anybody would be interested in reading.
> 
> So my next question would have to be: are you interested in reading this if I made a fic about it?
> 
> If you need more of a summary for what this fic would be about then here:
> 
> Y/n L/n is a young investigator who specializes in basically seeing the future or a dead person's past events. Nothing she sees is ever for sure as the world is always changing, but when she starts having these strange dreams about someone she's only just met things get strange. And maybe a little freaky in more ways than one.
> 
> Sounds like some cliche book summary or something–which I'm sorry for, but I normally write prompts for anything I come up with except I didn't come up with a prompt for this one and so I just wrote this one up.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED–see you when I see you next, bye bye lovely people (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	31. Feelings🥀

I sat curled up on my bed, the TV being my only source of light. A buzz came from my phone and immediately my heart picked up. I stared at the screen, reading the words "You have 3 new notifications on Wappdat."

A long sight left through my nose as I went back to staring at my TV. It's flashing colors becoming the least of my interest as I thought about the previous conversation I had with the guy I like. 

He doesn't know that I like him, but that's just how I made it seem. Shooting your shot with someone so above and beyond in your world is so difficult, and it's even more difficult since I'm just the quiet girl. 

The only reason we ever started talking is because he was a tutor for an old friend of mine. I needed help with the subject and my friend just so happened to get him to tutor me as well. 

Our last conversation was awkward–way more awkward than my regular awkward–and the amount of anxiety ready to burst from my internal damn was causing me inner turmoil. Every time I thought the conversation over in my head it felt like pins and needles were pricking my heart as it was being attacked.

Tears welled up in my eyes again until another buzz came from my phone. My whole body jolted and I whipped around to see my phone screen.

Kil  
–We shouldn't talk anymore.

My heart dropped and my body froze. A heavy numbness started at my limbs and I felt as if the world was crashing down on me. I didn't even try to grab the device and answer. No, instead I respected his wish and didn't talk to him. 

A forced smile pulled at my lips as I curled up and controlled my breathing. The damn inside me crumbled into nothing and the tears just started to flood down my cheeks. 

Feelings can be strong. And sometimes they hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sky is sab.(｡•́︿•̀｡) This was a burst of the moment write, I'm so sorry it's short and depressing.


	32. Elope☁️

Birds called out and flew towards their respective homes as the sun slowly fell below the horizon. It's warm rays disappearing from the land, chilling the ground. The large castle that sat above everything else slowly went out, it's lights dimming down to nothing as each candle was put out separately. 

Everyone inside and out went to sleep awaiting a new day, all except one. 

I tiptoed down the long corridor barefooted. The fuzzy rug under my feet gives extra padding to any noise I make. A guard passed like a shadow in front of me and I slid against the wall quietly, sure to not make a peep. Once he was gone I continued my way towards the gardens. Towards my favorite place.

The grass was cool under my souls and it sent a shiver up my body. I carefully made my way towards the spot I had been going to for the past few months. The moon above shining down on it, providing just enough light to see what I wanted.

A tall figure with silver locks. Their body nearly clad in black except for their face. I caught the pair of cerulean irises I had waited all day to see and immediately ran to them. When I was close enough my arms flew open and wrapped around their lean body.

"I missed you" their husky voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled and squeezed them tighter "I missed you so much more" a chuckle came from them and I pulled back to see their face. "I'm so happy you're here tonight Killua."

He smiled down at me and brushed some of my fraying hairs from my face. "Why would I ever skip meeting you on a night like this?" he made it sound like the most bizarre question ever, as if it was ludicrously to ask.

"Because I'm a mess and we're about to technically commit a crime" he quirked a brow.

"You're a hot mess and the only crime you've committed is stealing my heart."

My heart skipped a beat at the words and a fluttering tickled my stomach. "Goodness you're such a flirt" he pulled me closer and leaned towards my face.

"You like it though" he nuzzled my nose with his and I giggled.

He shushed me and looked around the space of the garden to check for any guards. "Do you think we should go now?" 

Killua dropped his eyes back to me and smiled "if you're ready then I'm ready." Excitement flooded my body and I nodded "then let's go" I took his hand and we swiftly moved towards the edge of the garden.

We made it towards the outer wall and Killua climbed up elegantly like the feline type creature he embodied. I pulled myself up to him with his help and we both sat on the top of the wall. My eyes landed on my home, the castle where I was raised.

This would probably be the last time I ever saw it, but I would still hold it dear to me no matter where I was. I turned to Killua who was staring at me as if enraptured in doing so. That's when I realized that this was no longer my home, instead home would be wherever we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon or lime next??


	33. Feelings☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long note at the bottom, sorry!!

Sometimes life is so overwhelming that I have to take a step back and realize that I'm not alone. There are so many people who go through the same thoughts and feelings as I do daily, and all of them have different feelings about it all. But I know that no matter what happens that I have him.

I have the boy who completely stole my heart and enraptured me in his soothing voice and charming eyes. The day I saw those cerulean beauties I could have just died then and there, but no, something even better happened. 

He took my hand and told me I was weird. And out of all the feelings I could've had I felt happy, happy that he called me something in such a loving way that others would say to me in slurs. He told me I was beautiful and I was real. 

That he wouldn't mind just sitting on the couch in pajamas and watching a kids movie as date night, because it's not about the time, place, or expensive food. No, it's about the way it makes you feel. And to me sitting curled up in his arms would mean the world to me if I got to hear him tell me those three words again and again.

"I love you"

"I love you too Killua"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a better version of the sad feelings thing I wrote a while back. Speaking of a while back–heh– it's been a hot minute huh? I'm so sorry for not updating or at least saying what was going on.
> 
> I actually just got moved into a new house and it's been an excruciatingly long wait for everything to all get here. That and Author here has been dealing with a few personal things.
> 
> This update was supposed to be Want part 4, but I haven't written in a while now and I need to get back into the groove of things so that lemon might not be up for another chapter or two after this one.
> 
> I've been debating on taking a tiny break to just concentrate on writing and trying to come up with ideas so that I don't need to worry about editing and posting any of the chapters. In case anyone didn't know it's actually a little funky getting things copy and pasted with the writing format I use to AO3 along with Wattpad.
> 
> I really love creating these things though that let you all connect with Killua or any writing I do that lets others disconnect from the real world while they read. And a small little bump in the road or a tiny hiatus isn't gonna stop me from making it to my 365 chapter goal.
> 
> Well at this point I'm just rambling, I'm sorry, but I hope this short little thing was okay enough for the time being. Thank you to those who have waited patiently or who have still kept up with this one-shots fic. You mean a lot <3


	34. Professor-2-☁️

I inspected the toothbrush in my hand closely, the words on the back telling me about all the supposedly fancy shmancy things the colorful stick with bristles can do. My lips pulled into a small sneer as I put it back and moved over towards the cheap family pack that would last me the whole year.

The cardboard made a horrible crash sound as I tossed it into my little basket already filled with small snacks and a premade sandwich. Normally I would be getting eggs and milk along with sandwich meat for the house, but I no longer have a house at the moment… yeah I'm homeless.

My roommate kicked me out basically after having to explain for an hour straight why she didn't need me there to help pay for rent because her boyfriend Kyle has it all covered. "Well Kyle can take my toilet water toothbrush and stick it up his–"

"Well someone doesn't sound happy" I yelped and nearly jumped out of my skin from the voice that was literally in my ear. I heard the guy chuckle and looked behind me to see none other than one of my teachers… except it wasn't just Doctor Leorio or Ms. Bisky–nope, instead it was the hot one who somehow kept getting me to embarrass myself.

I fixed myself and scooted away from him "why exactly are you sneaking up on me in the toiletries aisle?" He smiled and took another sip of… well whatever was in his hand.

"Well I had some extra cash to blow and got myself a slushie, but then I thought about getting you a new toothbrush as a "house warming" gift, but it looks like you already have that covered. On my way over I thought there was a familiar gloomy presence and I guess I'm on my A game today because I ran into you."

I frowned at his smirk and walked towards the lady section to see if that would be rid of the man. "Aw. I don't get a "thanks for thinking of me teach" or a "happy I was in your thoughts professor" my frown deepened.

"You know, instead of being a jerk or an asshole like some childish brat, it'd be nice if you fucked off" he winced and gave a low whistle.

"Harsh words for a pretty young lady like yourself. Are you really in that much of a bad mood today? I know you've only attended two of my classes–which is the requirement for attendance the whole week–but trust me when I say you can tell me what's wrong."

I snorted and walked further away towards the beauty aisle after grabbing a box of pads. He kept following me the whole time and I nearly got sick of his shit when he started to slurp on his empty slushie or whatever the fuck it was.

My hand reached for a concealer that looked like my skin color and he hissed "you're gonna want a shade lighter than that. It looks completely different out of the bottle" I stopped and looked at him finally.

He looked genuinely serious and I was super confused. "I have a younger sister who is into makeup" I had a small realization that this man was indeed human and that he wasn't just some evil spirit sent to make my life worse. Then I decided to say fuck that and go with what my conscience came up with instead.

I got a new beauty sponge and started towards the register with Mr. Annoying hot on my tail. He got in line behind me at the register and I gave him a narrowed eye look. I placed my thonging on the belt and was about to put down the divider when he "accidentally" lost balance and spilled his whole basket onto the belt.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, my bad. Honestly I have two left feet sometimes" I felt anger begin to rise in my body like bile up your throat when sickness hits you. "I'll just pay for it all, no worries" suddenly that sickly acidic feeling just died. 

"What?" He stopped typing his card number in and looked at my frozen form. A small smile pulled at his lips and I furrowed my brows. The cashier chuckled at my dumbfounded state, but rung up everything and let Mr. Zoldyck pay for it all.

I stayed frozen in my spot until I noticed that he was also grabbing my bags along with his "H-Hey wait a minute. I can get my bags at least" he lifted the brown bags above his head and started towards the electronic doors.

We made it outside into the cold night air and I stopped a few feet from the store "so where's your car? I'll take your bags to it for you" I hugged my cold body and looked away from him.

"You're being really creepy you know that?" he made a questionable noise and I shook my head "I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

He turned around and in all seriousness said "If acting like a creep makes you let me help then I'll gladly act like the creepiest guy you've ever met."

My face twisted into complete confusion and I felt my shoulders jump with a laugh. I started to bark out laughter that heated my cheeks and warmed my heart. "For a guy who has a degree and a Hunter's Licence you aren't very smart are you Professor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Killua with two left feet never has and never will exist. Lord he's a such a horrible liar when he wants to be


	35. Professor-3-☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the inactivity!!!! I've been dealing with a small issue and the lack of motivation to write hasn't been a big help either. I'm also sorry if I haven't replied to any comments as of late, it's honestly one of my favorite things to do–talking to you all–but I feel bad not updating and have been trying to focus on writing only as of this month. Last month just wasn't a very happy time and I felt like I couldn't get anything done, so I'm very sorry. I should start updating more if I keep up with the schedule I'm making for myself, so look out for more updates!!!

It's normal for people to help one another out, but it's not so normal for your teacher to help–outside of school at least. I kept thinking about the words Mr. Zoldyck had said to me that night in the parking lot, his voice swirling back and forth in my head.

I sighed and pressed my back against the side of my car, books in hand. It's now been a week since that night which also includes being a week homeless. I hadn't bothered to tell my parents since dad would immediately demand that I come home. No one has bothered me about my early arrival or later stays at the school since I had originally lived just a few blocks down–well all except one.

"Ms. L/n!" I quickly slipped my pencil into my pocket and stood up to get away. He called my name another time just as I was about to get away, but suddenly everything went black. I gasped and stopped in place until everything became visible again, lights snapping back on.

A hand dropped onto my shoulder and I yelped while turning around to see Mr. Zoldyck right behind me. Not where he was just a second ago. "Whoops, I didn't expect the lights to go that fast."

I reoriented myself and adjusted my eyes really fast before slipping away from Mr. Zoldyck's grasp. "Yeah… it was weird. Uh–is there something you needed?–right, no? Okay bye" I tried to rush all my words out, not giving him any time to speak until I turned only for him to be standing in front of the exit.

"Well someone's in a hurry, got somewhere to be?" He leaned against the doorway.

I scowled at his taller figure "yes, actually I do have somewhere to be, so could you please let me pass?"

He raised his hand in mock thought and I started to get impatient. "Only if you take these sheets" he took something from his back pocket and I noticed it was the rolled up papers that had been there since the beginning of class.

I cautiously took the paper and unrolled it to see a bunch of writing all over the place. My brows furrowed in confusion before I read the title.

Dr. Leorio's Anatomy–Lesson One

Confusion swirled inside me seeing as it's been a week since that lesson–although I wasn't there for it–! My mind wandered to the rant that Mr. Zoldyck had willingly allowed me to do and how I told him I had missed my first class.

"You got me the notes?" he shrugged and I had to take a second yet again to realize that Mr. Zoldyck was a human being and not an evil spirit. 'Come on Y/n, he's being nice–god that nearly seems impossible to think about, and it's probably unfathomable to hear out loud.'

I sighed and decided that I'd allow the company of the one and only Killua Zoldyck to attach itself to me today. "Thank you… you didn't need to do this" I slipped the papers into my bag and looked back up to see his face more surprised than the normal calm face he always has on.

"Well I really should be going now…" I pointed past him out the door and he cleared his throat "right, sorry" he mumbled. I was almost flabbergasted by his strange behavior. "See you Monday Mr. Zoldyck–"

"Killua. Class isn't in session, so you may call me Killua" I nodded and let out the breath that I had just snatched from the air. He let me pass and I slowly made my way to the library in confusion.

Out of any teacher I've ever had, he is honestly the weirdest–most talkative? No. I stopped and looked at the empty outside corridor. The clouds outside were grey and the small crackle of thunder nearly spooked me. I needed to get to my car, fast.

I heard the door behind me open and I turned around just in time to get rammed by another body. My elbow scraped against the ground and my hand slapped the concrete to keep my head from reaching the cement. "Shit, sorry!" I looked up and saw the person running away from me.

My lips pulled into a frown from the lack of courtesy and help that I got. I picked myself up and winced from the pain shooting up my arm, blood dripping from my elbow and palm now. And if I didn't know any better I'd think my wrist was sprained.

I looked to the ground and saw that my bag's contents had been spilled all across the ground, some of my pencils rolling off into the dirt. "Damnit!" I yelled and scrambled to pick everything up when another clap of thunder shook me.

I didn't even care to fix the papers into my bag, instead just shoving them in before running off towards the parking lot. The slow start of rain began to hit the pavement around me as the drops darkened it's already grey color. I made it over to my car as the rain started to get harder, slowly wetting my hair.

My hand pulled on the handle before I realized my car was locked. I dug around in my bag for the keys, running my hand across the bottom and checking the side pockets before freezing. I double checked the bag again, and again, and one more time before freaking out. The rain started to come down harder to the point my clothes were getting drenched when I finally came to the realization that my keys were lost.

Just great. The one thing that my parents trusted me to keep track of and I've lost them. I leaned against the cold, wet metal of my door and let the overwhelming feeling of being a fuck up swell inside of me. It's barely been two months and I'm homeless, carless, friendless, and I failed my first test in Ms. Krueger's class. So far school here has just sucked…

I felt my body jolt with my cries as they finally came out. My tears mixed with the rain pouring down my head and onto my face. Suddenly the droplets stopped hitting my head and I lifted my head up to see a black umbrella above me. I looked over to the person holding it up and saw a familiar head of silver hair nearly glowing despite the darkness of the storm.

"Need a ride home?" Mr. Zoldyck casually asked. I felt my bottom lip quiver at the word home. "I can't… I was kicked out of my apartment" I choked out. He held that same calm and serene look he always had on his face no matter the circumstance "do you want me to take you to a friend's?" with every word he spoke it just hurt more.

"I don't have any of those around here…" he sighed and scratched his head as an irritated look came over him. "That's bullshit, last time I checked we were on a first name basis as of now."

My brows furrowed in confusion "come on, if you stay out here any longer then you're gonna be all of the above and sick. Then your parents would really drag you home, right?" my eyes widened in surprise as he pulled me close to him under the umbrella and walked me over to the passenger side of a sleek black Impala.

He opened the passenger door and I looked down at the nice leather seats "I-I couldn't, your car will get all–" he snorted at me and I quieted. "I think I can care more about a human being than a car for one night."

I slowly got into the vehicle and immediately took note of the warm air. The small hum of the car telling me it was already on. 'Had he heated the car up before coming over to me?' The driver side opened up and Killua sat down in the seat beside me. I watched him silently close the umbrella and throw it into the back before pulling out of the parking lot.

He didn't look over at me the whole ride to wherever he was taking me. I watched our surroundings as the car sped down the streets, sometimes making me wonder if we were going the speed limit at all. We pulled into a tall complex a bit away from the school and I looked up at the shining building in awe.

Killua turned the car off and got out. I was about to open my door until it was opened up by him instead. He held a hand out to me and I carefully took it, a small shock jolting my body out of whatever numbness I had been feeling. I followed him over to the front doors and walked in after him.

The woman at the front desk glanced up before doing a double take at me with a fierce look in her eyes. I looked away and quickened my pace to hide behind Killua's taller form. We stepped into an elevator and I watched his cream colored digit press down on the very top button before slipping a card into a slit on the panel.

My brows furrowed as ideas started to run through my mind. 'Maybe this was a bad idea. I mean yeah, I'm in a pretty tough spot as of right now, but I'm trusting a man that I barely know and that works as a teacher at my school. He's currently taking me up to his apartment complex– which is apparently at the very top of the god damn building might I add– and I have nothing to protect myself if he tries anything!'

I glanced over at my white haired teacher and noticed his calm exterior. He was almost always like that during class no matter what happened. If Jeremy decided to be a dick and mess with the girls hair in front of him then Mr. Zoldyck would simply tell him that if he didn't wish to be a variable within one of the many experiments we do in class then he was to shut up, sit properly, and pay attention. The first time he did it sent a shiver down my spine, but the second time barely affected me.

The elevator dinged and I waited for him to step out first before following behind him closely. There were only two doors in the long hall and Killua was heading for the left one. I noticed the sound of running footsteps from behind as Killua unlocked his door and as soon as the door opened up, the other one behind us did as well.

"Killua!" I jumped and hid behind the tall male as he turned around and greeted the person "Yo, Gon" I peeked around his body and saw a guy only a little shorter than Killua with amber eyes, black hair and a bright smile on his tanned face.

His eyes caught mine and his smile widened "nice to meet you, I'm Gon" his large hand flew out towards me and froze. Normally I wasn't this horrible at meeting new people, but after what happened in the last week I felt vulnerable, hungry, and drained of all energy.

"She's tired Gon, I'll let you talk to her in the morning" Gon's smile lowered slightly before it picked back up "that's fine. It was nice to see you" he chirped instead. I gave a small wave before Killua pushed open the door "go ahead and go in, I need to talk to my friend real quick" I nodded and watched him shut the door once I was in.

I took off my shoes and looked around at the expensive looking place and wondered how being a teacher could pay for all of this. The kitchen had beautiful marble counters and charcoal black cabinets. The fridge alone probably cost a whole month of my rent. I looked over to the leather couch and immediately gulped when I saw a sleek black grand piano in one of the corners.

"How fucking extravagant"

"I wouldn't say this is extravagant, but sure" I jumped and spun around in confusion. The door was closed and Killua was inside. "How the hell do you keep doing that!" he raised a brow and a small smirk pulled at his lips "looks like you aren't in shock anymore."

He walked past me and over towards the hallway next to the kitchen. I looked over to the dinning room to further inspect the place when he popped back out "are you coming?" I jumped and quickly padded my bare feet across the wood floor over to the hall.

I followed him into a wide room with a queen sized bed fitted with cream white sheets. Two dressers sat on either side of it–each with its own lamp– while a small chest was at the foot of the large bed. On the opposite wall was a large flat screen TV with a wardrobe underneath almost the size of my old refrigerator. All the wood in the room was a dark mahogany that went with the floor which was an off-white looking carpet.

A sound came from an open door at the other side of the room and I cautiously walked over to see Killua with his sleeves rolled up and filling the bathtub full of steaming water. He stood up and looked over at me "I'll bring you some clothes that will probably fit you and wash yours when you're done in here. Just come get me when you're done."

He stepped past me out of the pristine bathroom "u-um.." he stopped and turned his head back towards me "thank you. You didn't need to… do any of this, so thank you" sometimes in his cerulean eyes swirled and he nodded quickly before turning back around and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that the next chapter will be Want part four!!! It's long over due and I've been postponing it since I feel like I'm very bad with lemons, but I will definitely give it my best!!
> 
> For those who read my Assassin In Love series I am very sorry for the inactivity there as well, but once I get the Whale Island bit out I may put AIL on hiatus :( so I'm very sorry. But I promised that the Whale Island bit was going to be longer than just two or three chapters, so no worries.
> 
> If there were any mistakes or errors please tell me, I only revised this one twice and I still am paranoid about any mistakes.


	36. Want-4-🍋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 40 drafts!!! holy heckin. Everything has a title and a prompt, all I have to do it write it and sprinkle it with magic!! 
> 
> Except–!! On August 15th this Saturday I'm supposed to have 100 chapters in total. I know that in some people's eyes this is a bit much,–absurd even– but I stopped writing once and I don't want to do it again... That said I want you all to remember that I do accept any request–and I mean any. If you want a part two for something then go right ahead and say it!! If you want the 🥀 or ☁️ version of a certain chapter then I am happy to provide<3
> 
> That's all I have to say, please enjoy and I'll talk to you all at the bottom (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

"I promise that I won't be long Ms. Bisky!"

"That's what you said last time–"

I closed the door before she could start to rant about my tardiness last week and keep me home for another excruciating hour. I winced from the frustrated growl that came from the other side before fast walking over to the exit of the Top.

The last time Killua had seen me he told me that I specifically needed to see him before the sun touched the horizon when there would be a full moon. With one glance I knew I wouldn't be late, but it never hurt to be early right? I was just so excited to see him again really… my stomach was fluttering as if a thousand tiny angels were tickling my insides with their fluffy feathers.

A small giggle fell from my lips as I picked up my pace towards the dip into empty blue. My wings flew out and I dived into the empty space in the clouds with only a couple other angels. Around this time most of them were guardian angels returning from a long day of work. I thought about the time I wanted to be a guardian for someone, but Bisky told me I wasn't fit enough for the job sadly. 

A bit of the sky was starting to mix into an array of blue, orange, yellow, and pink as the sun grew closer to the treetops. I slowed my flying down and came to a stop in a familiar spot down in a small clearing. 

Immediately two hands found their way to my sides before snaking around me into a hug. I touched the arms back and looked to my side to see a pitch black wing spread out against my white one. A shiver ran down my spine when a hot breath touched my ear. "Hey Angel" Killua's deep voice reverberated through his chest flush against my back.

"Hi Killua" his arms slackened and I pulled back one of my wings to turn in his grip. He pressed his forehead against mine and I automatically felt my gaze drawn to his cerulean irises. I admired the beautiful jewels before they were closed off and his soft lips pressed to mine. 

A happy sigh blew through my nose as I pressed onto my tippy toes to be closer to him. He pulled back and chuckled "I'll let you kiss me as much as you want in a little, right now we gotta go before it's too late."

"Too late?" I gave him a confused look. The sudden smile that spread across his lips sent a warm feeling into my heart that made it flutter; as if it had wings of its own. 

I barely noticed when his pretty black wings lifted him from the ground, his hand gently tugging my own. "Come on Angel, we gotta go quick" I snapped out of the trance his lips put me in and lifted myself from the ground, letting Killua control our direction.

He flew us to the tree line and I spotted a small spot near the edge that we were slowly closing in on. "What is that?" I asked, but no answer came from him. We finally touched down to the ground and I fluttered my wings until they were stretched out and comfortable enough to be folded. 

Killua kept pulling me closer to the spot and I finally noticed that there was a red blanket on the ground. "I know we don't normally eat food since we're… well immortal, but uh–" his voice lowered to an inaudible volume.

"But what?" I tried to walk around to see his face, but he quickly turned his head. "I saw some people… doing something like this–a-and… they looked happy" I felt his grip tighten for a moment before he forcefully let go of my hand and slipped it into his pockets.

I looked down at the blanket and noticed that it wasn't just a solid red blanket, but instead there was black embroidery around the edges and small designs were sewn into it. I kneeled down next to the little basket that sat in the middle with something that smelled like food and I automatically knew what this was.

"You wanted to have a picnic with me, Killua?" his head snapped around and I saw a hint of red still on his cheeks. "That's what it's called!" I felt a giggle rush up my throat, but it bursted out before I could stop it. The red on Killua's cheeks spread more and I found his flustered state beautiful.

Suddenly the setting sun's light disappeared from the front of my eyelids and I opened them to see Killua looking down at me with a small scowl. His eyes sent a jolt of electricity down my spine and I sat down on my butt from the position he was in above me.

"Don't laugh at me…" I covered my mouth to hide my smile and Killua's face pulled down into an unconvinced look. He dropped to his knees and snatched my wrist away from my face "you can't hide your smile from me. If you're gonna do it then don't cover it up at least."

"You told me to though!" he growled and I looked away from his dangerous eyes. "I asked you to not laugh at me… not to stop smiling" I glanced up and saw his expression soften. My stomach fluttered and I felt my cheeks warm up as I shamelessly stared at his beauty.

"You're beautiful" my whole body felt like it was set on fire suddenly. Words just started to randomly bubble up my throat "n-no you're more beautiful!" 

We stared at one another in confusion for a minute before Killua barked out a laugh and leaned back away from me. "I wouldn't say I'm beautiful–"

"But you are" he looked at me surprised. "Everything about you is beautiful…" my heart felt like it was about to leap from my chest. My whole face was so warm that it felt as if I could melt snow if I pressed it into the fluffy white. I looked up to Killua's near glowing white locks before crawling forward suddenly.

Killua's eyes widened as I leaned forward between Killua's legs and tangled my hands into his soft hair. "It looks as white as snow no matter how I look at it, but once I touch it I can see the silver tint in each individual strand" two hands pressed against my weight to keep my body from touching his. I looked down from his hair and found his pretty blue eyes staring up at me intently.

My hands slowly left his hair and I traced down from his temple to his ears before cupping the sides of his face and brushing my thumbs under his eyes. "Sometimes when you look at me I feel like a jolt of electricity is shot through my body. Other times I get lost in the sea, as if it's endless" I felt his warm breath brush my face from his partially opened lips.

I traced the bridge of his nose and the outside of his nostrils before following the almost non-existent laugh lines down to the corner of his lips. "And when you smile–genuinely smile– I feel paralyzed. And just like that you've taken my breath away" the need to kiss him bubbled up inside of me until it almost became unbearable.

Killua's hands pulled me closer and finally I got to kiss him again. It felt so right to be here and to feel his arms wrap me up in them, pulling me flush to his body. I wrapped and arms around his neck and tilted my head when his tongue brushed my lower lip. The kiss wasn't hot and heavy, but more of hot and light; fluffy almost. As if we were on the clouds right now despite being on the Earth's surface.

My heart felt as if it was pumping hot lava into my veins that were heating my body. Every touch of Killua's hands felt like ice when they touched my body that it would make me shiver. He pulled away from me and I could hear him breathing heavily before opening my eyes to see his own flustered state.

A small amused smile pulled up the corner of his lips "you've gone and got me worked up dammit…" he pressed his face in the crook of my neck and I brushed my hands through his hair. He muffled something into my skin and I giggled as his lips tickled me. 

"What did you say?" he pulled back and looked up at me with a red face. "I love you, so much."

I couldn't help the smile spreading across my lips "I love you too silly." The sun finally disappeared under the horizon and I looked over at the slowly diminishing light "didn't you want to eat?" Killua shook his head.

"Talking to you is enough. It was a stupid idea to bring the food" I rolled my eyes. "I don't think it's stupid. It was sweet, Killua" I cupped his jaw and made him look at me "I'm happy you thought of something like this" his cheeks looked like they couldn't get any more red, but I swore that they did.

"Y/n" my brows jumped up at the use of my name. Killua gently grabbed my wrist and he held it carefully while kissing my palm and each of my digits, his lips feeling like little feathers tickling my skin. "I don't ever want to push you for anything. I also don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with… but I think you're ready."

I looked at him confused, "ready for what?" Killua nervously looked away before taking a deep breath and looking back at me. His hands held mine now, firmly. "Going further. Not just kissing and small touching, but more" I remembered the day Killua had me pressed to the wall. His hands holding me up as his body pressed into mine again, and again, until my body reached some sort of peak.

A wave of heat shot into my head and I felt my hand twitch. Killua patiently sat and waited for me, waiting for an answer "show me" I whispered. His eyes had a look to them as he clenched his jaw "lay down" his voice was low, but it felt as if every fiber of my body vibrated from the command.

I pushed back from him and stretched out my wings to lay on my back, the soft feathers tickling my shoulders and giving me comfort at the same time. Killua crawled forward until his face was above mine. He stopped and stared down at me for a moment as if admiring something before he came down and pressed a kiss to my nose. "Tell me if you want me to stop, please."

He trailed his lips down and onto my lips where he stayed for what felt like a minute before going further down. I leaned my head back as his soft appendages pressed against my neck. My hands instinctively came up and tangled into his hair as he wrapped his mouth around a spot and sucked the skin. A gasp escaped my mouth before I could catch it.

I felt Killua's hand trace my stomach from where my shirt had risen up. His digits gently applied pressure as he slid them up my shirt and towards my breast. I nearly squeaked when he slipped his hand through the valley between my boobs instead of touching them. Suddenly his lips kissed the top of one and I looked down to see Killua's eyes taking all of me in.

"You might think I'm beautiful, but in all honesty, your beauty outshines any and everyone else's. You are beyond comparison Y/n, so please, when I call you beautiful just smile for me and let me see you shine" I felt a prickle of emotions in the top of my nose as tears suddenly built up in my eyes. Killua smiled up at me in amusement and sympathy "don't cry idiot" I blinked away the tears and pulled Killua back to my face, smashing his lips to mine.

My body rolled on top of his and Killua's hands gripped at my sides tightly as I tried to be closer to him. "Y/n…" Killua said in between kisses "hold on" I pulled back and waited as Killua took off his shirt, the hole of his tank top getting stuck on one of his wings. He tried once to get it off, but failed and ended up forgetting about it as he went back to kissing me. 

I would take off my own clothes, but I was wearing a t-shirt that would require me to encase my wings. Instead I just unfastened the strings of my bra and peeled the sticky gel from my skin. Killua watched me put the material on the ground before sliding his hands under my shirt and brushing one of my nipples. 

A chill ran down my spine from the temperature difference as his fingers circled on the areola, hardening my buds. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to them through my shirt before wrapping his mouth around them and wetting the fabric. A small hum akin to a moan left my mouth and I arched my back, pushing myself into his mouth.

Killua chuckled before starting to ravage my chest, his lips leaving marks all over my skin as he lifted my shirt and pressed his lips to my breast without something in the way. I jolted and Killua groaned while pulling my body closer to his and bouncing me on his lap. Something twitched through his pants against my thigh and I froze before looking at Killua confused.

"Do you still want to keep going?" I looked down at where our hips connected before trailing my eyes up his toned body and stopping at his face. "Yes…" Killua rolled us back over and I heard the sound of his pants being unbuckled.

I nervously stayed in my spot and fiddeled with my skirt hem before Killua's hands gently took them and pressed my palms to his cheeks. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I nodded, but Killua shook his head "I need a verbal answer Angel."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me until our lips were barely an inch apart. "I want you Killua, that's all I want" his eyes widened before I pressed a kiss to his lips. We pulled at one another to get closer during the kiss while Killua also slowly undressed my bottom half. The moment cold air hit my bottom lips I pressed my thighs together and hid myself.

Killua kept his eyes on my face as he sat up and completely removed his underwear. I covered my eyes in embarrassment knowing we were both fully on show for one another now.

"Angel," his voice softly spoke. I shook my head and he gave a small chuckle "Y/n" he said more firmly. I peeked open an eye and looked to see his wings sprawled out behind his milky white toned body. His pale skin standing out against the sleek black feathers like his hair does in the night sky. I looked into his eyes and caught his blue looking right back at me.

"You can look at me. There's no need to be shy Angel. Only you can see me like this" I sat up and removed my hands from my eyes. I trailed his body over again until I made it down to the end of his v-line. My eyes widened at the thing "I-I've never uh–! Wow oh my gosh!" Killua smiled at me and I nervously covered my warm cheeks.

"Calm down Angel, trust me I'm plenty excited myself…" he glanced at my body before looking away "are you okay with being this… exposed? Or with me seeing you like this?" I relaxed my legs and lowered my arms out of the way of my chest. Killua's eyes widened "Yes, I'm okay with it. Please don't stare too long, I'm actually a bit self conscious–"

"You look like a Goddess" I jumped and looked at Killua in surprise "you can't say something like that!" He leaned forward and in-between my legs as I laid back down. "I can and I will. You have to remember I don't run by your big man's rules anymore. If I want to call you a Goddess then I will, because that's what you look like in my eyes. A beautiful Goddess" Killua kissed my forehead before peppering some all over my face.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever respected "my big man" as an angel" Killua chuckled and intertwined our fingers together. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. That's a story for another time though, are you ready?" I drew in a sharp breath and glanced down between us.

"Is it going to hurt?" Killua drew his brows together in small worry "it might" he said cautiously. I bit my lip and nodded "I told you before, verbal response Angel. I love your voice, use it" I felt another flush on my cheeks. "I'm ready…" I squeaked.

Killua kept eye contact with me as I felt him press into me until it started to go inside. I gasped when it hit a certain part of me and pain shot through my body for a moment "relax Angel. Don't tense your body" he stopped moving to let me do just that. I kept my breathing under control as Killua started to push in again until I felt his pelvis press against mine. 

His fluffy white locks obstructed my view as he dropped his head in the crook of my neck. I tensed my body and he took a sharp breath in "fuck Angel… give me a minute" I relaxed my body and tangled my fingers into his hair as he stayed there. 

"Alright, are you comfortable?" I hummed and he rolled his eyes "that's good enough, but after we start you better not hold back anything. Do you understand?" I gave a small yes and suddenly Killua pulled out and went back in sending a jolt into my body.

I gasped and threw my head back from the feeling of pure ecstasy I had just felt. Killua's mouth pressed against my neck as his body started to create a rhythm that my voice couldn't help but sing to. My blood felt so hot that the added heat of Killua's body was starting to make me sweat. 

My legs tightened around his body with every snap of his hips until I could feel my heels digging into his skin. "K-Killua!" my fingers dug into his shoulders to give myself some sort of support besides my numbing legs. Killua's name fell from my lips before I could even catch them, and it only got worse when his mouth wrapped around one of my nipples and began to suck on it. 

It was so strange how the simple action of something going on and out of me would create such a reaction. I felt almost fascinated by it. But at the moment my brain was so jumbled by the feeling of pleasure pulsing through my body with every movement from Killua.

He came up and pressed his lips to mine, swallowing all of my sounds. I felt his hand reach down between us and I almost had to pull away from our kiss when he started to circle his finger on the bud above the spot where we were currently connected. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me while I attempted to keep my vision in focus and not let my eyes roll back into the back of my head.

A growl came from him and I could just barely see his beautiful wings flutter behind him like mine do when I'm happy. "Louder Angel" he groaned. My voice complied as his pace picked up. Everything was so hot that it was almost as if we were down in the pits of hell. My stomach knotted up inside of me and I pushed myself into Killua until the knot snapped. My body convulsed, but I could feel Killua's eyes on me as he had stopped. 

It felt as if I was in the sky flying, but without the work of using my wings. Instead Killua was the one flying me through the air as if I was weightless. My heart began to pound in my ears and I started to hear my own breathing again as well as Killua's ragged breath. "Are you okay Angel?" I lazily nodded and tried to catch my breath.

Something warm rolled down the side of my stomach and I jumped from the feeling. "Shit… I'm sorry, I just didn't want to do anything else without your permission or well…" Killua's face pulled into regret as I struggled to sit up.

I looked down and saw a white mess of liquid on my tummy. "What is this?" Killua pulled on his underwear before sitting down beside me with a napkin. "It's… my mess. I didn't have time to let it out anywhere else" I raised my brow in confusion "couldn't you just hold it in?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Goodness Angel you have a lot to learn" he carefully wiped up all of the mess and then threw it somewhere in the woods. I let Killua put my clothes back on me just as they were whenever I had gotten here, but he never put his other clothes back on.

I laid back down and felt my body immediately relax in the sheet. "Can we just stay here… I'm really tired" Killua stared down at me for a moment before lifting me up, but not without a small whine from me. He slipped one of his wings under my spot before letting me back down.

I snuggled my face into the feathers and sighed in content while Killua pulled up his pants, but didn't button them or anything else. He laid down next to me and sprawled his other wing over my body, nearly encasing me. "You go ahead and sleep Angel" I felt his lips against my forehead as my eyes closed.

"Killua" he hummed "thank you." He made a confused sound and I cracked open my eyes for a second, "for giving me what I want" I pulled myself closer to his warm body and then let myself pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small blooper because this would have been fucking great to put in:
> 
> I looked down and saw a white mess of liquid on my tummy. "What is this?" Killua pulled on his underwear before sitting down in front of me again. "That's my sperm" I looked at it in curiosity before swiping some with my finger and smelling it. I looked at Killua and then put my finger in my mouth.
> 
> "Y/n no!" He snatched my wrist away from my face, but I had already tasted and swallowed the liquid. "It's not bad…"
> 
> "You can't do that stuff!"
> 
> "Why not?"
> 
> "It's embarrassing!"
> 
> ––  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! I'd like to thank the lovely LucckyyCharms because they did give me some help with this one due to some personal issues I was dealing with and some tardiness. Thank you so much Luc<3


	37. Just A Kid☁️

I rushed over to the bus stop quickly, trying to avoid the violent drops of water raining down from above. The moment it all stopped I could feel my drenched clothes weigh me down. I slumped against the dry metal seat and calmed my heavy breathing down; every breath of the chilling air making my throat more sore.

It was well past midnight and I felt like a mess. My friend thought it would be a good idea to take me out drinking despite my twenty years of age and discomfort. She always flaunts her boyfriend's Hunter's Licence around and gets whatever she wants. I sighed and pulled the small coat I had closer to my bare arms to warm them while thinking of the disgusting hands of the men inside the club touching me.

Clubbing isn't exactly something someone like me would do and she knew that, yet she dragged me along anyway. I noticed something in the corner of my eye move and whipped my head around, scared that one of the men had followed me. Instead I was greeted with the sight of a boy drenched to the bone stopped in his place. His blue eyes watched me in slight surprise, but a knowing look swirled in them.

We silently looked at one another as if waiting for something to happen. He closed his eyes and slipped his hands into his pockets with ease before taking a seat next to me under the small awning of the bus stop. I was confused for quite a few reasons really.

One being that it was two in the morning and a boy that looked to be barely into his teens was sitting with me at a bus stop. Two he didn't have a bag or anything from the looks of it. And three there were several cuts on his face and a couple of bruises that I couldn't help but notice littered on his cheeks and forehead.

"The hell are you looking at?" I flinched at the small side eye he gave me. His voice sounded hoarse and tired… depressed even. 

A line of blood dropped from one of his cuts and I immediately dug through my bag for a tissue before slowly reaching it out to him. He watched my movements cautiously and stared at me as if I was crazy for a moment. "Your bleeding. Why?" his brows drew together in anger before he looked away from me. Ignoring my tissue.

"None of your business hag. Leave me alone" my eyes narrowed in confusion. This boy looked and sounded hurt beyond repair and yet he still acted like the toughest guy in the room. 

I scooched closer to him and he immediately opened his mouth to say something until I touched the napkin to his face. He suddenly grit his teeth and a small wince showed on his face. "It's my business when I see a kid as young as yourself alone, hurt, and looking like you have nowhere to go" he kept his mouth shut as I carefully wiped up all the blood that hadn't washed away.

I moved some of his unique silver locks out of the way and gasped at the small gash on his head. "I'm used to it. My family tortures me so this is nothing" a few tears stung my eyes before spilling down my cheeks. The boy glanced at me and his eyes widened in shock "oi! Why the hell are you crying?" 

"That's so wrong… you're just a kid" I watched his blue orbs search my face for a moment before looking away. "Like I said, I'm used to it" the napkin in my hand was nearly soaked from this boy's blood and here he was telling me that his family torturing him was nothing?

That he was used to it? That this was the norm for him? I felt a feeling swell in my chest. Something like anger and sadness took me over and I moved my entire body to be seated right next to his, nearly squishing him into the end of the seat. He looked near ready to jump out of skin from the contact.

"Can I give you a hug?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

A small flush came over his cheeks suddenly "the hell am I, a damn child? I don't want a hug!" He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

A frown weighed the corners of my lips down "It's not that you don't want a hug, but you need one. You're not a child, but instead a kid who was forced to grow up too fast" his eyes widened a little and I watched him slowly look back towards me. "–I'll ask again, can I give you a hug?" 

His cheeks still held a small bit of redness on them, but he nodded his head with a shrug. I leaned forward and enveloped his cold body into my arms. A shiver ran through his body and I felt him cautiously wrap his smaller arms around me. 

I stayed just like that with him until he wanted to pull away. Except he never did. Instead I glanced down to see that he had fallen asleep with his head resting above my chest. A small smile spread across my lips and I carefully wrapped my jacket around his body and got comfortable, completely ready to sit here with him and protect him until he woke up rested.


	38. Bullies☁️

Today was a good day. I had gotten up feeling great and actually had time to eat breakfast for once, which surprised my parents. I had made it to school without a hitch and I enjoyed all of my classes as normal, even socializing a bit thanks to the kid in my Outdoors class.

I got to sit inside of the lunchroom for lunch today and finish all of my food for the first time in awhile which made me happy. I was having such a good day. Everything was going fine. No one was bothering me. Until my walk home…

"Are you ignoring me shithead?" I yelped when someone shoved my side. My body smacked on the ground and I winced at the feeling of my skin being torn apart against the concrete. "Aw, did that hurt? Well sorry to burst your bubble freak" a handful of my hair was yanked upwards and I quickly sat up so as to not have my scalp pulled off. But I ended up having to stand on my tippy toes, unable to stop the pain shooting into my skull.

The face of my main bully looked right back at me, tugging at the hair in his fist. "I couldn't find you all day today. And I even went through the trouble of looking for you too. You see I've been pretty pissed off all day and need to blow off some steam, but you hid from me with your tail between your legs like the bitch you are the whole day."

He let go of my hair and I cradled the spot on my head until a rough kick was sent straight to my gut. I fell back and felt my head hit the ground so hard that my vision blurred for a moment. The sound of laughing and footsteps scared me so bad I just curled into a ball, ready to get kicked. 

After what felt like an eternity I peaked up at the space around me and saw a familiar head of silver hair violently moving back and forth. I gasped when a fist was sent into their face "Killua!" I screamed.

He spat out some blood before hurling his own fist back at my attacker and then throwing his knee into their side. I watched almost happily as my bully fell to the ground in pain. Killua stepped on their hand and a groan of pain came from them.

"You better not ever touch her again, understand?" when no response came from the guy Killua pressed down harder on his hand "yes! I'm so sorry–I understand!" Killua stepped off his hand and glanced at me.

I flinched when he reached out his bloodied hand. My childhood friend looked almost hurt by the movement. "Y/n… you shouldn't have–" I scrambled up and wrapped my arms around Killua's neck before he could finish his sentence. 

"No it's fine. Thank you, thank you so much Killua" he wrapped his arms back around me and I could feel him bury his face in the crook of my neck. "Let me walk you home, alright?" His muffled voice spoke. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bully just casually moping over in the corner watching Y/n and Kil talk 👁️👄👁️


	39. A Broken Heart-4-☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many things I still wanna do before summer ends, but I'm going back to school next week 😭

"Don't touch that–or that either–dammit just don't take your hand out of your pockets!" I covered my mouth and looked around to see a worker looking at me strangely. I smiled awkwardly and waved at them before dragging my taller companion to another aisle.

"You're so bossy spitfire–

"Y/n"

"–and you have no idea how to have fun. What's the harm in trying on some clothes?" I sighed and rubbed my temples to soothe the headache starting up. "We're here to get you things that fit, not luxury lounge around the house clothes."

He looked at me as if I was the most boring thing on Earth before signing. A small permanent scowl taking over his features. I just rolled my eyes and looked around for things that could possibly fit him. Him. We still hadn't figured out what to call him–err–well name him. It's weird thinking I'm basically naming a person. Especially one I didn't give birth to or adopt.

'Technically I'm adopting him though, right? What if people ask what his name is or how we know one another? Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him into public without a name' I started internally freaking out and immediately turned around to grab the guy, but froze when the spot I saw him originally in was empty.

An internal craze began inside of my head as I nearly grabbed the closest shelf and climbed it to see over everything else for a head of white hair. I spotted a small shine of white across the clothing section and almost ran there on cue. 

A girly giggle startled me when I rounded the corner. "Have you never been shopping before silly? Of course the tags are going to be bothersome" my eyes landed on an employee, young in age–probably a part time worker–laughing at the man, the myth, the guy I was just freaking out looking for.

He looked slightly uncomfortable and unsure with the clothes he was in. Honestly he had good taste, but just chose the wrong size for him. I noticed that you could see his bicep clearly from how tight the top was and felt my face flush as the memory of when we met rose to the front of my mind. Quickly I ridiculed the thought and grabbed the next size up of the shirt he picked and walked back over.

"Try this one" he looked at me surprised before seeing the shirt "that's the same thing though?" A small giggle bubbled up my throat and his cheeks flushed "there are different sizes you know?"

His brows furrowed until a sudden realization passed through his eyes. "I–give me that" he snatched the shirt and scurried inside of the changing room before another word could be said. 

"Is he foreign?" I nearly jumped from my skin at the voice. I turned to the girl from before and felt a cold sweat build up "oh–he uh…yes. He can understand our language, but he speaks… German!" her eyes almost sparkled at the word. A lump nearly formed in my throat knowing immediately that a young highschool girl such as herself would most definitely ask the very hot–now known as German–guy to speak his "native" tongue.

Quickly I looked over to a shirt and snatched it off the hanger before knocking on the changing room door. It opened and I immediately slipped inside before he could open it all the way. 

"Oi–" I shushed him. "I just told that girl out there that you speak a different language–" he let out an exaggerated gasp and I covered his mouth again. "Just be quiet will you!" I whisper yelled "listen, when she asks you any question just repeat after me okay…"

After the shortest lesson of German ever we agreed that I'd be the only person coming in and out of the stall until we left, just to ensure our paranoid minds could rest at ease. Finally after several pairs of pants and a couple of shirts being chosen he came out of the dressing room. 

I searched around and saw no sign of the girl and took advantage of the moment to slip over to check out. My stomach dropped when I saw her behind the counter. She almost looked like she was going to jump across the counter when we walked over.

My poor companion nervously messed with the gift cards on the side while I paid for the clothes. "Did you have fun trying on clothes?" He tensed up and glanced at me before clearing his throat "ja" I almost shivered at the way the word rolled off his tongue.

The younger girl giggled "wow you really do speak a different language, that's amazing! Could you say something else?" I sweatdropped. "Hallo, Ich bin ein mernaid Mann" he gave an unsure smile and I nearly felt a small laugh escape me at the words. "That's amazing! I've always wanted to learn a different language."

I took the bags off the counter and smiled at her "it's good to know that you want to expand your languages. "Bitte sehr! Das Lebewohl" I waved to her and pulled my friend with me as we walked out and he watched me weirdly.

"What?" I asked. "You can speak German? Well… clearly–" I cut him off "not really. I dated a guy who was from Germany and of course, was very fluent in the language, so I decided why not learn some?" He took in the information and suddenly his face scrunched up. "Someone dated you? I feel bad for them, your attitude is out of this world."

All of the happiness that I had drained from my body and anger replaced it. "You're a god damn brat you know that?" he snickered and I had to refrain from hitting him the whole way home.

We decided that we would go out to the water tonight to check out if we still had fins–both of us of course. And so when the time came we walked across the beach over to a more secluded area under the docks, away from any lights or people. Immediately he took off his shirt and felt my cheeks flush before taking off my own clothes. The cold air nipped at my skin now that all I had covering it was my bathing suit.

"Ready?" I glanced at him and nodded. We both slowly walked out into the water and I nervously shuffled closer to him just in case my legs really did just disappear. A strange tickling sensation ran up my spine and I suddenly felt my legs move as one once we made it out far enough.

"H-Help!" I grabbed onto his arms frantically, freaking out over not having my legs to keep my body afloat. I looked down through the water and saw a glistening cerulean tail attached to his body and freaked out again. "This is so crazy! It feels so weird!" He chuckled and I glared at him.

"It's not a laughing matter, what if we get stuck like this?" His laughter cut off and he slowly looked into my eyes. "Well… we'd live our lives in solitude every day. Never aging, always wondering aimlessly, never talking to another soul" anxiety struck my heart at the thought.

"Is it really that horrible…?" He threw his arms back and floated on his back as if in a lounge chair "nah! I'm just overexaggerating, you should have seen the look on your face though!" he started laughing again and I pinched his side.

His abs just flexed in response and I flushed on the spot. I trailed my eyes down to his exposed tail and nearly gasped at the strange patterns on it. Almost as if lightening was running through his tail, light blue streaks zig zagged across the scaly limb. 

"Have you thought about your name?" a small hum rumbled from him. "I thought you were going to give me a name?" A small frown pulled my lips down at the thought.

Out of everything so far I at least wanted him to give himself the name he wanted. He could choose anything he wanted, yet he still wants me to choose. I thought about all the possible names that would fit his description, but nothing really came to mind–

I perked up suddenly "I know!" He righted himself to be parallel to me and I backed away to give us space. "My grandpa used to tell me this story about a traveler he had met back when he was younger. The guy was really strange and seemed like he had come out of nowhere almost all the time, but one day he stopped showing around the town… my grandpa just thought it was because he was a traveler, and well–thats what they tend to do–they travel" he raised a brow at me and I shut my mouth "sorry… anyway he told me the traveler's name was Killua!"

A thoughtful look took over his handsome features. "Kill? That's weird to have in your name… I like it though" I grabbed his hands excited "so, Killua it is?" he flinched at my touch and titled his head back. "Yeah, Killua sounds fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there were so many different ways for me to make them figure out to call him Killua, but I feel like what I did will fit better since the mystery of it can give me plenty of opportunity for backstory type stuffs
> 
> I'm kinda in the mood to write some spicy limes, give me some ideas or like, a word. Bet I could make a whole one-shot from the word androgynous 😤


	40. Don't Touch Her-2-☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my Brazilian reader WhiteLikeA on AO3
> 
> It's not as bartender-esque as the first one, but I hope you liked it. I originally was gonna make it a lime, but my anxiety riddled self needed to write some comfort fluff.

"Ahh~ Ikalgo your Margarita's are to die for!" the older man chuckled at my slurred wording and slid my empty glass away from me. "I think that's enough alcohol for you tonight Ms. Y/n" I pouted at him and grabbed at the glass "no, no, no! Just one more glass please? Pretty please?" He sighed and reached out a hand.

"I'll trade you. Tell me who to call that can take you home while you drink one–just one!–last drink" I giggled and pulled out my phone to hand to the bartender. "Of course! Though I don't really have a lot of contacts…" I spaced out as a new glass of the delicious liquid was placed in front of me again.

––

Ikalgo sighed as he looked at you. Not even thirty minutes ago you were an emotional wreck, but now you were just a happy drunk. He looked down at your phone and respectfully avoided looking at anything besides your contacts list only to find that there were four. He himself didn't have many friends, but just four? And one was labeled "Boss😒"

He looked down at the bottom and spotted a familiar nickname that could only be for one person. In just two taps and a few seconds wait the familiar voice of Ikalgo's boss and good friend Killua, spoke from the other end.

"Y/n?" His voice sounded groggy and tired, Ikalgo already knew his boss was at home catching up on paperwork and some much needed sleep, but he knew that the male had some affinity towards the currently drunk woman who always came by the bar. "Hey, it's me. She's way too drunk to go home alone and there are only two other people in her contacts to call besides you, but I didn't think either of her parents would be too happy picking up their child from a bar" a small sigh came from the other side before a chuckle followed.

"I'm on my way"

––

I finished off the glass of pineapple flavored goodness and giggled to myself until a familiar head of silver hair caught my eye. I sat up and leaned back to get a better look at the nicely dressed figure before they stopped behind me and pushed against my back. "Don't fall please" their voice rumbled in their chest and I shivered from the feeling in my back.

"Who do you think you are telling me what to do, huh?" I stared up into the person's cerulean eyes and poked the pale cheek under one of the sparkling gems. "You're hot" a small choked laughter came from him and he gently removed my hand.

"As much as I appreciate the compliment coming from you, you're drunk off your ass and need to get home" I pouted at the word home and slumped against the bar counter "no way! I don't want to go home until I see Killua~ He hasn't been here the whole week and I'm just so… sad" my eyes started to water and I felt my emotions start to get all messed up.

"Y/n, I'm right here" I looked behind me and at the guy's face only to realize that it was indeed Killua now that I was upright. "Kil!" I wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed my cheek to his chest, nearly falling out of my chair in the process. "I didn't mean to call that stranger hot! He just looked so much like you that I couldn't help it–he even had your pretty eyes!" 

"Wow. She is gonna have a hang-o-ver" I rubbed my face against the nice smelling black button up on Killua's body and looked at Ikalgo. "Octo-boy is being mean to me~" Ikalgo stiffened. "Octo-boy… please take her home" Killua laughed and waved to his friend while helping me to stand straight.

"Come on Y/n, you gotta work with me here" I pulled against Killua's force and giggled at the force he pulled back with. The air outside made my body feel all weird and uncomfortable because of its opposite temperature. "You feel like you're running a fever woman. How much did he let you drink?" 

I shrugged and clung to Killua's arm while he walked me down the street. My hazy mind had no sense of time nor direction at the moment, but I trusted the man with me with my life. Despite the clouded mess and trust though… every hair on my body stood on end as my natural instincts warned me to run and get away. But I didn't want to.

This man's whole air around him screamed danger, yet it drew me in like a moth to a flame. Suddenly I stopped and Killua halted with me. "What's wrong?" I looked up at his face and felt my cheeks heat up when he looked down at me, the street light next to us outlining the contours of his face. 

I stepped up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth, brushing my lips against his as I pulled away. When I opened my eyes again his were the size of saucers. "You're very handsome. And beyond kind. I'm sorry if I'm overstepping any boundaries–"

"No… that was great–fine. You're fine" his pale cheeks darkened to a pink and I felt my brain sober up at the image. It was a rare sight and I just had to remember it. "I don't want you to do anything crazy while you're hammered, so let me get you home please" he sounded reluctant, but that could just be the alcohol making me hear things.

"Fine, but don't think another opportunity to sweep me off my feet or become my knight in shining armor will happen again. This was your last chance!" I stuck my bottom lip out and turned away from him while he chuckled.

"Y/n your house is this way"

"I know that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if people I live around read my stuff without knowing I'm the one writing it, but then I remembered everyone around me is a complete redneck and probably don't watch any anime... No offense to anyone that likes country stuff and is an anime fan!!


End file.
